Véu de Lágrimas
by Tigerslade
Summary: 'Adaptada.' Edward havia supostamente morrido 11 anos antes, no dia de seu casamento com Bella, em um acidente. Então, quem poderia ser aquele homem do lado de fora da cobertura dela em Dallas, afirmando ser o noivo que ela amara? E por que a alegria de Bella ao descobrir que Edward estava vivo subitamente se transformou em medo ao perceber a frieza em seu olhar?
1. Prólogo

**Twilight não me pertence. Que chato.**

**Véu de Lágrimas**

**Prólogo**

— E por último, mas não menos importante, à minha filha Isabella...

Richards, o advogado e amigo da família, deu uma pausa na leitura do testamento de Charlie Swan e buscou o olhar de Isabella Swan, acomodada no lado oposto da longa mesa de jantar.

Ela sentia cada parte da musculatura se retesar enquanto ouvia a declaração da última vontade de seu falecido pai, com quem tivera um relacionamento conturbado do tipo amor e ódio. Ela temia descobrir o que o seu querido pai havia planejado para confundir sua cabeça.

Richards tornou a se concentrar no documento e prosseguiu a leitura:

— Seu trabalho e dedicação a Linhas Marítimas Swan não pode ser criticado...

Bella ficou ainda mais temerosa. Nada bom. Quando seu pai começava com um elogio, geralmente ele terminava com um insulto.

— Contudo, seu trabalho e suas amigas fúteis são tudo o que você tem. Você se cercou de pessoas que jamais se preocupam com o futuro, que nunca pensam no que fariam sem sua fortuna e que não planejam nada além da próxima festa.

Bella exibiu uma expressão de surpresa com a exatidão daquela avaliação. Porém, o pai jamais compreenderia que ela gostava das amigas narcisistas exatamente porque elas estavam sempre tão ocupadas com suas próprias neuroses que não tinham tempo de pensar nas dela.

— _Você está com 29 anos, Bella. Está na hora de amadurecer e assumir a responsabilidade pelos seus atos. Precisa descobrir o que deseja da vida. Por esse motivo, eu pretendo forçá-la a sair do ninho._

Um tremor de preocupação percorreu sua espinha. "Sair do ninho? O que isso significa?"

— Para efeitos imediatos — Richards continuou a leitura —, você será afastada do cargo de diretora da Divisão de Distribuição de Serviços das Linhas Marítimas Swan, sem receber nenhuma remuneração. E também não poderá residir em nenhuma das propriedades da _LMS_*, nem na mansão Swan.

Um redemoinho de confusão inundou seu interior. O que ela ia fazer? Para onde iria? Com um movimento de sua caneta, o pai dela lhe tirara o emprego, a casa e qualquer abrigo que ela pudesse procurar. Por quê?

O advogado prosseguiu:

— Você deverá residir na minha cobertura em Dallas por 365 dias consecutivos.

— Meu pai tem, ou melhor, tinha uma cobertura em Dallas?

Richards ergueu uma das mãos e pediu silêncio. Então prosseguiu:

— Você não poderá ter um novo emprego. Espero que você preencha seus dias com uma nova classe de pessoas. E para ter certeza de que não estará farreando com aproveitadores, deverá estar obrigatoriamente na cobertura entre meia-noite e 6h da manhã todos os dias.

Bella conseguiu manter a boca fechada. "Meia-noite? Será que me transformei na Cinderela?"

— Se você falhar em cumprir essas condições — Richards prosseguiu em tom monótono —, então perderá tudo. Assim como seus irmãos.

Seus irmãos. Bella retirou a atenção que mantinha no advogado e olhou para Emmett, que estava sentado na cadeira próxima da que ela ocupava, e depois para Jasper, acomodado um pouco mais distante.

— Vocês acreditam nisso? Ele está me colocando de castigo, me mandando para o quarto como se eu fosse uma criança! Eu não vou fazer isso! — ela exclamou e, cruzando os braços contra o peito, afundou as costas no espaldar da cadeira.

— Você não tem escolha. — Jasper falou em tom calmo. Típico dele, cabeça fria em meio à crise. Ela devia saber, já que ligara para ele tantas vezes.

— Ora, qual é Jazz? Eu não posso abrir mão do meu trabalho, da minha casa e das minhas amigas!

— Você pode, sim! — Emm exclamou e repousou os punhos cerrados sobre a mesa. Como irmão mais velho, ele sempre fora o amigo com quem ela podia contar nos momentos difíceis. Mas isso foi antes de ele abandonar a empresa e a casa da família cinco anos antes, sem nem mesmo olhar para trás. — Você ouviu o que Richards leu no testamento. Se você não cumprir esses termos, nós perderemos tudo! Eu e Jasper a ajudaremos.

— Como? Vocês ficarão em Miami, enquanto eu serei banida para Dallas!

— Dallas não fica no oceano ártico. Nós poderemos visitá-la frequentemente — Jasper falou e beliscou com carinho um ombro dela. Ele passara a ser o porto seguro de Bella desde que Emmett partira. Aquele com quem ela podia contar não importava o que fosse.

— Mas isso é ridículo — ela protestou. Richards limpou a garganta com um ruído e falou:

— Ainda tem mais.

As coisas ainda poderiam ficar piores do que estavam? As unhas de Bella apertaram as palmas de suas mãos. Ela suspirou tensa, e acenou para que o advogado prosseguisse.

— Você foi mimada por tempo demais. Diferente de seus irmãos, você nunca tentou viver no mundo real, fora da mansão dos Swan. Nem mesmo nos tempos de faculdade. Já é hora de você aprender a cuidar de si mesma, Bella. Seus irmãos e eu nem sempre estaremos por perto para resolver seus problemas.

Vergonha queimou as faces de Bella. Tudo bem que ela havia pedido por ajuda algumas vezes, mas... Grande coisa.

— Você não terá empregada, cozinheira nem motorista particular.

Seus pulmões se fecharam e sua cabeça começou a girar. Além do fato de que provavelmente morreria de fome, ela não possuíra habilitação para dirigir antes do acidente e não tivera motivos para ter uma depois dele. Ela se levantou da cadeira antes que as lembranças ruins lhe inundassem a mente e começou a passear pela sala. Enquanto isso, Richards prosseguia:

— Deverá ser providenciado um carro e um instrutor para lhe ministrar aulas. E você também terá que aprender a passar o mês com um salário de dois mil dólares.

— Ele está me dando uma pensão! — ela exclamou, indignada. Bella costumava gastar mais do que isso em um vestido de noite.

— Como não terá que pagar um aluguel, essa quantia deverá ser suficiente para manter os gastos básicos. Um orçamento deverá ajudá-la a entender melhor as bases entre cliente e empregado da _LMS_*.

Ele não achava que ela conseguiria viver com um orçamento? Claro que ela nunca tivera um, mas não deveria ser tão difícil! Ela era uma contadora experiente, pelo amor de Deus! E lidava com orçamentos multimilionários da LMS todos os dias.

— Isso é loucura! Papai estava doido? Ele pode fazer isso?

O advogado ergueu as espessas sobrancelhas por cima dos óculos e esclareceu:

— A lei permite que as pessoas distribuam seus bens em testamento da maneira como acharem melhor. E seu pai não pediu para que você fizesse nada imoral ou ilegal. E eu devo repetir que se você não cumprir os termos exigidos no testamento, você e seus irmãos perderão as ações das Linhas Marítimas Swan, a mansão Swan e todas as propriedades que Charlie possui ao redor do mundo. O portfólio de investimentos deverá ser vendido para a Mardi Gras Cruising, o mais forte concorrente, por um dólar. E para vocês restarão apenas os fundos e aplicações de suas contas bancárias pessoais.

Na qual Bella não tinha nada. Graças às suas frenéticas tentativas de manter a mente e o corpo ocupados até a hora de se jogar na cama, completamente exausta, ela vivia de salário em salário.

— Não, você não precisa repetir. Papai deixou bem claro que, se algum de nós errarmos, todos vamos perder. Tudo. Mas por que a Mardi Gras? Meu pai sempre odiou aquela empresa. E eu também. As táticas levianas, dissimuladas e cruéis deles nos custaram uma parte substancial do mercado.

Richards encolheu os ombros.

— Charlie nunca compartilhou seus argumentos sobre os termos do testamento comigo.

Emmett tamborilava os dedos sobre a superfície da mesa.

— Bella, por mais que eu gostasse de saber que nosso pai vai se revirar no túmulo quando a Mardi Gras colocar seu logotipo em cada um dos navios da _LMS_*, não quero que esse canalha vença desta vez.

— Eu concordo com você — revelou Jasper. — Precisamos lutar para que isso não aconteça. É um prêmio alto demais para ser desprezado.

Bella sabia muito bem que havia bilhões de dólares em jogo. Ela analisou os irmãos. Emmett pode ter seguido em frente e refeito sua vida em qualquer outro lugar. Porém Jazz vivia e respirava a _LMS_*. Como ela, Jasper nunca havia trabalhado para outra empresa. A _LMS*_ era o universo dele, e Bella não queria ser responsável por lhe tirar isso. Ela podia ver pela resignação nas feições dos irmãos que eles já esperavam que ela fosse estragar tudo. Aquilo doeu. Mas também, o que ela havia feito por eles antes? Sempre foram os seus irmãos quem a socorreram, sem esperar nada em troca.

Bella sabia o que o pai queria. Tratava-se de um teste. Charlie Swan sempre fora um perito em testar seus filhos. Principalmente Bella, porque ela lhe fazia lembrar-se de sua falecida esposa. E ele sempre acreditara que a filha iria desmoronar um dia, como a mãe o fizera. O que mais o levaria a forçá-la a se submeter a uma década de terapia e, agora, a um ano de confinamento?

Contudo, Bella provaria que o pai estava errado. Provaria que todos estavam errados.

Ela sobreviveria a esse ano sem emprego, sem os amigos e sem a segurança da família. Ela não tinha outra escolha. Seus irmãos estiveram ao lado dela quando sua vida estivera um caos 11 anos antes. Ela devia isso a Emm e Jazz e cumpriria seu dever. Seu pai obviamente esperava que ela fosse o elo frágil. Mas ele se decepcionaria. Ela não iria falhar. Ela provaria para Charlie Swan que sua única filha era uma mulher forte, porque herdara apenas o talento do pai para negócios, como também sua teimosia.

Ela poderia fazer isso.

Não. Ela faria isso.

Bella só precisava encontrar uma maneira diferente de manter suas lembranças assustadoras bem longe, que não incluísse mergulhar no trabalho e participar de festas badaladas.

Ela endireitou os ombros, levantou o queixo e conteve o tremor dos joelhos.

— Quando eu devo partir?

Eai? Gostaram?

Por favor, comentem! Gosto de saber que tem pessoas acompanhando!

Beeijos e até!


	2. Capítulo 1

**Twilight não me pertence. Apenas a tradução e a adaptação. Fanfic sem fins lucrativos.**

**Nota: **LMS* - Linhas Marítimas Swan. Uma abreviatura para não repetir o nome o tempo todo :)

**Véu de Lágrimas**

**Capítulo 1**

Silenciosa como um túmulo. Depois de oito semanas bancando a dona de casa, Isabella Swan sentia como se tivesse sido enterrada viva dentro de uma luxuosa cobertura. Uma prisão espaçosa e confortável. Mesmo assim, uma prisão.

A cobertura vizinha estivera desocupada desde que ela fora morar ali. Nos andares de baixo somente existiam escritórios de luxo, onde, com certeza, ninguém apreciaria uma visita dela, mesmo que ela levasse os resultados da nova receita de biscoitos que experimentara.

Ela dobrou o pano com que costumava tirar o pó dos móveis, colocou as mãos nos quadris e olhou na direção da prateleira lotada de livros e vídeos que Emmett lhe enviara. Ela prometera a si mesma que firmaria os pés em Dallas e não precisaria da ajuda dos irmãos. Mas também não pretendia morrer de fome. Por isso, aceitava os presentes que os irmãos lhe enviavam. Com a ajuda das fitas, dos livros e da tevê a cabo, ela aprendera a cozinhar sozinha. E como cozinhar acabava provocando uma grande bagunça, ela também aprendera a limpar. Também aprendera a lavar a roupa e a resolver todas as outras coisas que estava acostumada que as criadas fizessem por ela, a herdeira dos Swan. E estava orgulhosa de que aprendera tudo em pouco tempo e quase sem incidentes.

E então, papai? Dois meses e ainda estou firme. Aposto que você não esperava por isso.

Bella assistiu aos melhores filmes produzidos na última década e leu inúmeros best-sellers. Também descobriu um mercado que recebia encomendas por telefone e fazia entregas no centro de Dallas. Ficava bem mais barato do que pegar um táxi para ir e voltar do mercado.

O único desafio que Bella ainda não conseguira vencer eram as aulas de direção. Ela ainda não se sentia preparada para se sentar na frente de um volante.

Já tinha feito bastante estrago no banco do passageiro.

A lembrança do acidente a sacudiu e Bella procurou algo para distraí-la, como sempre fazia quando o passado escapava de sua sela lacrada.

Ela pegou seu pano novamente, começou a polir o granito do aparador da lareira e concentrou toda sua raiva no pai. Ele a subestimara mais uma vez e a condenara a passar um ano trancafiada naquela cobertura idiota com a desculpa de que ela conhecesse o mundo verdadeiro e encontrasse a si mesma. Já para seus irmãos, o pai destinara tarefas mais interessantes.

Emm tinha sido forçado a retornar para as Linhas Marítimas Swan e tomar o lugar do pai como diretor-geral, depois de cinco anos de afastamento voluntário. Jazz tomaria conta do filhinho ilegítimo de seu pai, mas não teve que abrir mão de seu cargo de diretor financeiro.

Ela podia acompanhar o crescimento das próprias unhas.

Mas a tristeza estava encoberta pela raiva, assim como o lodo no fundo de um rio esperando para ser remexido por uma mudança na correnteza. E os pensamentos dela, como as águas do rio, ficavam turvos nos momentos mais difíceis. Como agora.

Sim. Ela estava furiosa com o pai por tê-la tratado como uma criança incapaz. Por outro lado, apesar das inúmeras desavenças entre eles, ela sabia que iria sentir saudades dele. De alguma maneira o pai se importava com ela, pensou. E agora? Com quem ela poderia contar? Estava claro que seus irmãos se preocupavam com ela, mas eles tinham suas próprias vidas para conduzir. E o fato de ela precisar ficar longe deles por um ano não deveria significar um grande problema, Bella concluiu com desgosto.

Mas você não quer que ninguém se aproxime. Amar alguém significa perder, e perder significa sofrer.

E ter auto piedade é patético! Caia na real.

Mas ela já estava cheia de todas aquelas tarefas domésticas. Elas estavam atrofiando seu cérebro. Necessitava de algo a mais para preencher seus dias. Mas o que poderia fazer? O testamento a proibia de arranjar um emprego, e a monotonia de ficar sentada no sofá assistindo a tevê ou lendo livros a enlouquecia. Ela passava os dias atenta a qualquer ruído que pudesse ouvir no hall e que indicasse presença de um ser humano com quem pudesse conversar.

Sem dúvida, os seguranças do prédio e Ella, a diarista da cobertura vizinha, imaginavam que ela os estaria espionando, já que Bella corria para conversar com eles sempre que ouvia as portas do elevador se abrirem.

Ela espiou pela janela e percebeu que já era noite. Olhou para o relógio de pêndulo e notou que os ponteiros acusavam 11h. Onze? Aonde eles tinham ido? Sem um contato social ou de trabalho, Bella sentia que o tempo parecia lhe escapar sem que ela notasse.

Bem devagar, como um iceberg que derretia.

Ela precisava arranjar um novo hobby, mas teria que esperar até a manhã seguinte. E não chamaria ninguém para ajudá-la. Resolveria isso por conta própria.

O que ela poderia fazer para passar o tempo antes mesmo de o sono aparecer. Com a diferença de horários, estava tarde para ligar para seus irmãos e atualizar as notícias sobre seus romances. Emmett e Jasper acabaram se apaixonando durante seu confinamento solitário e estavam em vias de cumprir a parte deles nas cláusulas da herança. A felicidade deles apenas reforçava o fato de que ela não poderia complicar as coisas. O sucesso ou fracasso pesava apenas sobre seus ombros. Seu pai e seus irmãos esperavam que ela colocasse tudo a perder, mas, em vez disso, ela faria de tudo para que o acordo desse certo.

Ela assentiu com muito mais segurança do que sentia e selecionou um vídeo de exercícios de kickboxing. Se fizesse a sequência duas vezes, ficaria cansada.

Tentando encontrar algum entusiasmo, ela seguiu em direção ao aparelho de DVD. Uma pancada abafada a deteve. Teria vindo do corredor? Era tarde demais para ser a empregada do vizinho, e já que a segurança do prédio era mais rígida que a do Pentágono, era pouco provável que fosse um ladrão.

Então o que era aquilo? Rabugento, mais conhecido como Gary, o guarda noturno? Ele geralmente trabalhava às segundas-feiras e não gostava muito dela. Nenhum dos guardas gostava.

Mas aquele não era o horário normal de Rabugento. Ela se aproximou da porta e espiou através do olho mágico.

Do outro lado do espaçoso hall, havia um homem alto e meio ruivo de costas para ela enquanto colocava a chave na fechadura da porta do apartamento ao lado. O tecido fino do terno acinzentado que ele usava lhe evidenciava os ombros largos e as costas poderosas. Ele carregava uma pasta de couro na mão esquerda e um porta-ternos da Louis Vuitton repousava ao lado do pé direito dele.

Será que era seu vizinho constantemente ausente? Aleluia! Finalmente alguém com quem ela pudesse conversar!

Ela abriu a porta com mais força do que necessitava, e ele se virou rapidamente, como se ela o tivesse assustado.

Não. Não podia ser! Bella recuou, tropeçando para trás. Ela bateu com as costas na porta e mal sentiu a dor. Seu coração estava disparado, a cabeça girava.

Não é possível.

Não pode ser Edward.

Edward está morto!

Mas o homem na sua frente era um sósia de seu falecido marido.

— Isabella? — ele perguntou com um tom de voz que soava familiar para ela.

Bella sentiu a visão nublar e um suor frio cobrir sua pele. Agarrou-se no batente da porta e arfou. Ele se aproximou dela e perguntou:

— Isabella, você está bem?

Ela não conseguia se mover. Não conseguia respirar. Não conseguia piscar. Aterrorizada, ela fitou a aparição que hesitava à sua frente.

— Abaixe a cabeça.

A pasta caiu no chão. Uma mão forte pousou sobre a nuca de Bella e forçou seu queixo encostar-se ao peito. Suas pernas se dobraram e ela caiu de joelhos. Sua testa pressionada contra o tapete Aubusson enquanto seus pensamentos saíam do controle. Você conseguiu. Finalmente desmoronou. Exatamente como seu pai imaginava.

Quando abrir os olhos, verá um completo estranho na sua frente. Não o seu falecido marido. Ou talvez ninguém.

Entretanto, a mão que se mantinha firme em sua nuca lhe parecia bem real.

E bastante familiar.

Quando o piso do hall não parecia mais estar se movendo, ela afastou a mão dele e se ergueu.

Piscar várias vezes não mudou nada. O homem ajoelhado ao lado dela realmente se parecia com Edward Cullen. Os cabelos estavam mais curtos e, no rosto, as linhas de expressão estavam um pouco mais profundas. Mas os olhos verdes eram os mesmos que ela conhecera. Aquele era o nariz dele, levemente inclinado para a direita, e seu teimoso e quadrado queixo.

— V-você está morto.

Ele curvou os cantos da boca que ela adorara beijar para baixo e estreitou os olhos, desconfiado.

— Não da última vez em que verifiquei.

— Mas o meu pai disse... Eu não fui ao funeral... Ele disse que você tinha morrido. Por causa dos ferimentos que sofrera no acidente!

Com uma expressão de raiva que se intensificava, o sósia de Edward se sentou sobre os quadris.

— Charlie lhe disse que eu estava morto?

A língua dela estava seca e quase sem vida. Ela engoliu e assentiu.

— Desgraçado! — Ele levantou e ofereceu a Bella sua mão.

Ela hesitou, encarando aqueles dedos longos, dos quais havia usado uma nova e cintilante aliança na última vez em que ela o vira... Um anel que ela ainda guardava em sua caixa de joias, em casa. Pegar aquela mão imaginária seria como aceitar aquela ilusão. Ela se levantou lentamente, sem ajuda, e procurou os homens de casaco branco. Mas só encontrou o elevador particular da cobertura vazio.

— Isso não é real! Você não é real. Amanhã eu vou acordar e...

A alucinação a perseguiu até o apartamento dela. Meu Deus! Ela precisava acalmar os nervos. Você o demitiu na semana passada, lembra? Ah, foi mesmo. Ops, grande erro.

— Não posso acreditar que seu pai tenha lhe dito que eu estava morto! O que mais ele lhe disse?

Ela tentou lutar para encontrar algum sentido em seu delírio.

— N-nada.

Ele parou a quase um metro de distância, e ela conseguiu sentir o aroma de... Kenneth Cole Black? Alucinações também usavam perfume?

Ela estendeu os braços, esperando que seus dedos trêmulos atravessassem a figura na sua frente. Ao invés disso, eles tocaram em uma parede de músculos coberta por uma camisa de seda azul. Ela moveu as mãos para o centro do peito masculino e sentiu as batidas aceleradas de seu coração.

Real.

Ele não está morto.

Edward não está morto!

Uma alegria intensa a invadiu, e ela sentiu uma vontade súbita de se atirar nos braços dele e enlaçar-lhe a cintura com as pernas, como costumava fazer. Porém a euforia se dissipou no instante em que o bom-senso a alertou:

Espere um minuto.

Ela deu um soco no braço dele. A dor que irradiava de seus dedos definitivamente não era fruto de sua imaginação.

— Se você não está morto, quer dizer que me abandonou, seu canalha!

— Foi você quem pediu para que eu a deixasse — ele declarou com sua costumeira calma.

— Está louco? Eu me arrisquei a ser deserdada para poder me casar com você. Por que o mandaria embora?

— Seu pai me disse que você estava arrependida de sua rebeldia e que havia decidido que eu não era o homem ideal para você. E que você estava envergonhada por ter um marido da classe operária e, por isso, exigia o divórcio.

Será que ele estava dizendo a verdade? Seu pai mentira para Edward deliberadamente para que eles se separassem?

— Eu jamais disse isso! — ela contestou.

— Ele também alegou que você não queria nem me ver na sua frente, por que... — Um nervo se moveu no maxilar de Edward. Seus olhos se encheram de tristeza, mas seu olhar não hesitou —... Porque eu tinha matado nosso filho e, com ele, qualquer sentimento que você já tinha tido por mim.

As pálpebras de Bella se fecharam e uma flecha de sofrimento atingiu seu coração. Sua respiração ficou difícil e ela sentiu a garganta apertar. Ela pressionou a mão contra a barriga, já vazia e plana, tomou coragem e fitou o rosto que um dia adorara. -

— Edward, você não acabou com a vida de nosso filho. Fui eu. — Dizer em voz alta o que ela jamais admitira a ninguém doeu mais do que esperara.

O rosto dele ficou branco e se tornou rígido como granito.

— O que você está dizendo? O que você fez Bella? —A frieza nos olhos e na voz dele a surpreendeu.

Quando ela entendeu o motivo, os pelos de seus braços e de sua nuca se eriçaram.

— Você acha que deliberadamente acabei com minha gravidez? Eu nunca faria... — Ela balançou a cabeça para espantar a terrível ideia. — Eu quis dizer que causei o acidente.

A rigidez de seus ombros cedeu um pouco.

— Mas era eu quem estava dirigindo.

Ele se culpava? Ela não desejaria essa agonia a ninguém, principalmente quando sabia quem possuía a verdadeira culpa. Quantas vezes ela se amaldiçoara por tentar seduzir seu marido a caminho do hotel onde passariam a lua de mel? Quantas vezes ela desejara ter esperado mais dez minutos para agir carinhosamente? Sua falta de preocupação egoísta havia mudado tudo. Tudo.

Em segundos, ela mudou da posição de ter o mundo em suas mãos para a percepção de que o que mais importava era algo que dinheiro nenhum poderia comprar, e que seu pai não poderia consertar.

— Eu estava com a mão na sua coxa.

A tristeza aprofundou as linhas que cercavam a boca de Edward.

— Eu não vi a placa de "pare".

— Porque eu o estava distraindo. — Ela apertou os dedos ao redor do braço dele; precisava se assegurar de que aquilo não era um sonho. Os músculos se enrijeceram debaixo da camisa dele. — Edward, eu fiquei em coma por uma semana. Se eu não pedi para vê-lo, foi porque não pude.

Ele estudou-lhe o rosto por um instante, como se estivesse procurando pela verdade. Então a raiva inundou os olhos dele com uma rapidez surpreendente.

— Aquele canalha, mentiroso, farsante!

— Quem?

— Seu pai. — Edward expeliu as palavras num fôlego tomado pelo mais puro ódio e seus lábios se uniram no que parecia uma fenda.

Charlie Swan tinha feito muitas coisas ruins em sua época, e tinha prometido deserdar a filha se ela insistisse naquele casamento. Ele até mesmo se recusara a ir à pequena cerimônia. Porém, depois do acidente, ele passara a agir como se aquela ameaça nunca tivesse existido. Bella acreditava que o fato de quase ter perdido a filha naquele acidente o fizera descobrir o quanto a amava.

Conhecendo seu pai da maneira como o conhecia, ela já deveria ter desconfiado que o pai jamais admitisse que estivesse errado.

Ela considerava Edward como mais um de seus erros, que ele "consertara" da própria maneira. Da maneira errada. Por isso ela não deveria ficar surpresa em saber que ele havia mentido para Edward e sabotado o casamento deles. Mas ela estava.

E o que mais a espantava era o fato de Edward ter se deixado enganar. Ela sempre acreditara que ele fosse forte o suficiente para enfrentar o pai dela em qualquer situação.

— Se você tivesse me amado de verdade, viria conversar comigo de qualquer maneira.

— Eu não consegui.

— Ora, por favor! Você é a pessoa mais determinada que eu já conheci em minha vida. Como eu poderia acreditar que não conseguiria ter a coragem de ir me ver no hospital? Eu estava na UTI, presa a milhares de equipamentos. Não era como se eu pudesse correr e me esconder.

Ele desviou o olhar dela pela primeira vez e deu as costas para Bella. Os ombros dele estavam tão rígidos quanto um mastro de navio e definitivamente mais largo do que da última vez em que eles tinham se visto.

Edward cerrou ou punhos ao lado do corpo.

— Eu estava paralisado da cintura para baixo. Os médicos disseram que eu tinha poucas probabilidades de voltar a andar.

Bella abriu a boca, mas não conseguiu fazer com que suas cordas vocais funcionassem. Baixou o olhar para as costas largas dele. Ele sempre fora um homem ativo e viril. Na verdade, aquele corpo atlético fora o que inicialmente lhe atraíra a atenção, naquele verão em que ele trabalhara na mansão dos Swan junto com a equipe de paisagistas.

— Você deve ter ficado apavorado em pensar na possibilidade de não poder ajudar sua mãe e suas irmãs.

Edward se virou, e Bella não gostou da expressão rude e inflexível de seu rosto.

— Seu pai me disse que você jamais seria capaz de se unir a um inválido.

Ele tinha ignorado o comentário dela, mas ela deixou passar. Nunca conhecera um homem que gostasse de admitir medo ou fraqueza.

— E você acreditou nele? Você não acreditou quando eu jurei diante do altar que ficaríamos juntos "na saúde e na doença"?

— Você foi uma princesa mimada por toda a vida. Eu deveria pensar que aceitaria viver na pobreza e tratar de um marido que não conseguia nem mesmo ir ao banheiro sozinho?

Ela se espantou com a crueza dessas palavras e o seu julgamento. Então ficou furiosa. Por que os homens de sua família sempre presumiam que ela não passasse de uma patricinha inútil?

Tudo bem que ela tivesse aprontado algumas bobagens, mas, ainda assim, seu pai e Edward não tinham o direito de tomar aquela decisão por ela.

— Você deveria ter me dado a chance de decidir por mim mesma, em vez de presumir que eu iria falhar.

Ela o observava, tentando imaginá-lo impotente e não conseguindo. Pelo que ela podia ver, Edward estava mais musculoso e melhor vestido agora do que 11 anos antes. E a não ser que estivesse errada, o que era muito difícil, pois conhecia seus designers, o terno que ele usava era uma criação de Hermes, e os sapatos eram Prada. Das duas, uma: ou ele não trabalhava mais com design de jardins, ou teria ganhado alguma fortuna.

— Você não está paralítico agora.

— Graças a uma série de cirurgias e meses de fisioterapia.

— E você está aqui. — Ela acenou com a mão na direção da cobertura. — Por que você está aqui?

Ela imaginou a hesitação dele?

— Eu sou o dono do prédio e moro na cobertura do outro lado do corredor.

— Você é dono de um prédio de cinquenta andares localizado no centro de Dallas?

Definitivamente, uma grande fortuna.

— Sim. — O orgulho e a segurança eram inconfundíveis em uma única palavra. — Por que você está aqui?

— Esta é... Era... A cobertura do meu pai. Ele estreitou os olhos verdes.

— Meu advogado vendeu essa cobertura para o diretor executivo de uma grande organização.

— Foi meu pai quem comprou a cobertura sob a fachada de uma de suas empresas agregadas.

Emmett fora quem descobrira a origem da compra da cobertura enquanto estudava a contabilidade da empresa com mais calma. A questão era intrigante. Por que razão seu pai havia comprado uma cobertura de maneira secreta?

De repente um pensamento de dúvida surgiu no pensamento de Bella ao observar as feições aborrecidas no rosto de Edward.

— Meu pai arquitetou isso.

— Arquitetou o quê?

— Esse encontro. Ele faleceu. Seu testamento exige que eu permaneça na cobertura por um ano. Ele deveria ter sabido que cedo ou tarde nos encontraríamos. Por que ele faria isso? — Ela andou em círculos ao redor da sala, espiando Edward a cada passo. O que o advogado havia dito? Algo sobre seu pai ter admitido que cometera alguns erros e que esperava acertar. E não é que sua intromissão fez com que Emmett e Jasper encontrassem o amor? A surpresa a fez parar de andar.

— A menos que ele esteja tentando nos unir outra vez.

Edward deu um suspiro desgostoso.

— Sem chance.

— Só pode ser isso! Meu pai ter comprado uma cobertura no seu prédio não pode ter sido apenas uma coincidência!

— Bella, seu pai me pagou para que eu me afastasse de sua vida e nunca mais a procurasse. Ele ameaçou arruinar a minha vida e também a da minha família se eu insistisse em ver você. Por que ele desejaria que no futuro nós ficássemos juntos outra vez?

Seu estômago afundou como o Titanic, e um frio a envolveu como se a água gelada a cobrisse até a cabeça. Déjà vu. Comprar pessoas para se livrar delas era a especialidade de seu pai. Ela o vira fazer isso centenas de vezes, bem como seus irmãos.

— E você aceitou o dinheiro dele para se afastar de mim?

Um rubor de embaraço cobriu as faces de Edward.

— Ele alegou que era isso o que você queria.

— Quanto ele lhe deu?

— Bella...

— Só me diga qual foi o preço para que você me esquecesse.

— Eu nunca me esqueci de você, nem do nosso bebê — ele assegurou com a voz amargurada.

— Quanto? — ela repetiu entre os dentes cerrados.

Ele baixou o olhar e murmurou:

— Seu pai cobriu os custos das cirurgias e da fisioterapia. Também garantiu meus estudos e das minhas irmãs na faculdade que escolhêssemos.

— Dê-me apenas um número, Edward. Eu quero saber exatamente quanto o meu amor valia para você.

Ele exalou um profundo suspiro e revelou com a voz enfraquecida:

— Cerca de dois milhões de dólares.

Bella fechou os olhos para suportar a tremenda dor que sentia por conta da decepção com aquela traição. Então descobriu que o pai não havia engendrado aquele encontro com a intenção de reuni-los outra vez. O que ele queria era que ela soubesse que o homem que ela amara com tanta devoção e que colocara em um altar por mais de dez anos não era diferente dos ambiciosos caça-dotes que se aproximavam dela de maneira constante.

Ela abriu os olhos e cruzou os braços na frente do peito enquanto divagava. Será que ninguém conseguia amá-la mais do que ao seu dinheiro?

Ela pensara que Edward tinha conseguido.

Estava errada.

Ela acreditara que Edward fosse diferente dos outros, e essa descoberta de repente a fizera se sentir insignificante. E doía, por Deus, como doía! Ela idolatrara Edward de tal maneira que enfrentara o pai para poder se casar com ele.

E ele a traíra por dinheiro.

Seu pai estava certo. Edward tinha sido o maior erro da vida dela. E o fato de amá-lo e depois perdê-lo quase a tinha levado à loucura.

— Eu preferia que estivesse morto! — Ela pressionou a têmpora esquerda, que latejava. Depois franziu o cenho e se explicou melhor: — Não. Eu não quis dizer isso. Só queria não tê-lo encontrado outra vez. E permita que eu lhe diga uma coisa, Edward Cullen: o fato de ter escolhido o dinheiro em vez do meu amor por você o tornou igual a qualquer outro caçador de dotes que conheci e a qualquer pessoa que eu nem conheça.

Ela tinha que se livrar dele. Sentia as pernas tão trêmulas que mal conseguiu chegar até a porta de saída.

— Saia do meu apartamento.

— Bella...

— Saia! Antes que eu chame os seguranças!

— Eles trabalham para mim. Duvido que tenham coragem de me tirar à força. — E cruzando a distância entre eles, ele parou na frente dela. — Não me culpe pelas maquinações de seu pai.

— Isso nada tem a ver com o meu pai, que é... Era... Sem dúvida um manipulador arrogante. A questão é que você aceitou o dinheiro que ele ofereceu. Você me traiu! Escolheu o dinheiro, em vez de enfrentar o meu pai. E me deixou sozinha, chorando por nosso bebê e por você. Você tem ideia de quantas vezes eu cheguei perto de... — Ela suprimiu as palavras que iria dizer. Não lhe daria o gosto de saber o quanto ela sofrerá. — Você não passa de um egoísta presunçoso. Por isso não quero vê-lo nunca mais! Por favor, vá embora!

Ele permaneceu encarando-a por tanto tempo que Bella já começava a pensar em pedir ajuda.

Finalmente, Edward decidiu se afastar, e ela sentiu o coração despedaçado outra vez. Perder Edward para a morte não tinha sido tão doloroso quanto saber que ele havia se afastado deliberadamente.

Como se ela não importasse.

**OooOooOooOooOooO**

Sim, eles se encontraram! Pena que não foi o esperado, né.

Quero agradecer a Ana Krol por comentar e espero que continue gostando! Deixem reviews!

Beijos e até quinta! *-*


	3. Capítulo 2

**Twilight não me pertence :( **

**Véu de Lágrimas**

**Capítulo 2**

Edward Cullen sentia vontade de matar o odioso crápula que o havia enganado e tirado a esposa de sua vida. Porém, Charlie Swan já estava morto e a vingança não poderia ser cumprida.

Ou poderia?

Swan poderia ter sido o principal responsável, mas os filhos, Emmett e Jasper, deveriam estar convencidos também de que Edward não fosse bom o suficiente para Bella. Eles haviam comparecido à cerimônia de casamento, mas fizeram questão de deixar bem claro que haviam feito isso pela irmã, e não porque o aprovassem.

Por que desistir da vingança se ele ainda poderia ter a satisfação de provar para os Swan que estavam errados a seu respeito?

Ele olhou por alguns segundos para a porta que Bella havia acabado de bater em sua cara, e o som da chave trancando a fechadura provocou-lhe um arrepio na espinha.

Bella parecia estar mais bonita do que a garota de quem ele se lembrava. Ela ainda usava os cabelos lisos e soltos até os ombros. Os olhos castanhos ainda possuíam o mesmo magnetismo, mas a expressão jovial havia desaparecido para dar lugar a uma beleza mais madura.

"O tipo de beleza que permanece para sempre", provavelmente era o que sua mãe diria se a visse agora. Sua família adorava Bella, até o momento em que souberam que ela supostamente o abandonara ao saber que ele seria um inválido para o resto da vida.

Edward não duvidava do que ela lhe contara. O choque e a dor que ele viu estampados nos olhos dela lhe pareceram convincentes. E foram muitas as vezes em que Charlie Swan tentara se livrar dele antes que o casamento acontecesse. Em cada uma daquelas vezes, Edward tinha sido forte o suficiente para resistir.

Menos na última.

Ele estava paralítico e sem esperanças de cura. Não queria representar um fardo para a mãe, que já estava debilitada, e as palavras do pai dela afirmando que Bella não merecia e nem desejava ficar atada a um marido inútil o convenceram a aceitar o dinheiro que ao menos serviria para prosseguir com sua vida.

O que Edward não poderia aceitar seria a probabilidade de que Charlie teria engendrado algum plano futuro para que eles voltassem a ficar juntos, como Bella a princípio imaginara.

Swan seria incapaz de um ato altruísta. E se ele arranjara esse encontro de maneira propositada só seria para mostrar a Edward tudo o que ele havia perdido.

Mas como Swan descobrira que ele era o proprietário do prédio? Edward sempre fizera questão de manter seu nome em sigilo, nem mesmo autorizara que fosse mencionado nas listas telefônicas ou nas agendas das associações de executivos e empresários.

Nas empresas que possuía, ele encarregava seus subordinados de comparecerem às reuniões e raramente fazia uma aparição pública. Mantinha sua vida longe dos jornais.

Enquanto divagava nessas suposições, ele cruzou o hall e girou a chave que deixara na fechadura da porta de entrada do seu apartamento, e, depois de entrar, trancou a porta. Repousou a pasta e o porta-ternos na poltrona que estava mais próxima e deu um suspiro de alívio. Era muito bom estar em casa depois de uma longa jornada mudando de um hotel para outro.

Ele correu os olhos pela luxuosa sala e constatou que cada item representava uma prova de que ele finalmente conseguira manter a família e a si mesmo bem longe da pobreza.

Era impressionante o que a ambição e o ódio poderiam conquistar em pouco tempo.

Nos últimos sete anos, ele se empenhara em comprar empresas que estivessem à beira da falência. Depois de restaurá-las, as vendia com um lucro fantástico. Até que conseguiu uma fortuna suficiente para enfrentar a concorrência com as empresas de Charlie Swan. E, nos últimos quatro meses, ele comprara anonimamente as empresas fornecedoras de suprimentos para a LMS e elevara os preços de uma maneira astronômica para conseguir derrubá-lo.

Até aquela noite, Edward acreditava que Bella estivesse conivente com o pai, por isso planejava fazer tudo o que estivesse ao seu alcance para arruinar, os Swan e fazê-los pagar por tratá-lo como um lixo e jogá-lo fora.

Pelo menos estava feliz por ter descoberto que estivera errado com relação a Bella e que seu ressentimento com ela por todos aqueles anos havia sido injusto.

Ele apanhou as correspondências que a diarista havia empilhado sobre a mesinha da sala e notou que a maioria delas estava endereçada para Andvari, Inc., o que significava que seu assistente não havia passado pelo apartamento.

Quanto mais ele conseguia se aproximar de seu objetivo de vencer Swan, maior era sua necessidade de se manter em segredo. Essa fora uma das razões de ele ter dado a sua empresa o nome de Andvari, o deus nórdico que pretendia fazer com que sua fortuna se tornasse invisível.

Edward tornara impossível que alguém descobrisse quem era o verdadeiro dono da Andvari e suas múltiplas subsidiárias.

Ao menos, era o que ele pensava.

Quão profundo Swan penetrara e como conseguira a informação?

Como Bella afirmara a compra da cobertura ao lado da dele não poderia ter sido uma simples coincidência.

Edward pegou a pasta e seguiu para o quarto. O fato de não poder ter a satisfação de ver a expressão de derrota no rosto de Charlie não significava que ele deveria interromper seus planos de vingança e recuperar tudo o que havia perdido.

Começando por Bella.

Não seria uma vitória triunfante se conseguisse de volta a esposa que Charlie afastou dele?

E o amor nada tinha a ver com isso. Todos aqueles anos remoendo o desgosto de ter sido rejeitado pelos Swan sufocaram qualquer ilusão que ele ainda tivesse. Ainda desejava Bella. Mas sexo era a única coisa que lhe interessava. E se existisse justiça neste mundo, Charlie Swan se reviraria no túmulo no dia em que a filha tornasse a se casar com o homem que ele humilhara e mandara embora.

E, um dia, Edward Cullen se tornaria proprietário da LMS e cobriria cada logo da LMS com o seu próprio.

E Edward tinha certeza de que faria isso, não importava o quanto lhe custasse.

Não havia nada na vida que ele desejasse mais do que isso, desde o dia em que acordara naquela cama de hospital e descobrira que estava incapacitado de andar e de ver a esposa, ou salvar o bebê que esperavam.

Ele retirou o celular de um bolso do paletó e discou o número da irmã.

— É bom que seja um assunto urgente, Edward. Estou no meio de um encontro. O primeiro em meses — Rosalie confidenciou em voz baixa.

Ele consultou o relógio de pulso que usava e sorriu. Já passava da meia-noite.

— Você ainda está interessada naquela promoção?

— Claro! Qual é o problema?

— Eu preciso tirar alguns dias de descanso.

— O que há de errado? — ela quis saber, uma vez que conhecia muito bem o irmão e sabia que ele só pensava no trabalho. Desde o instante em que tirava os pés da cama pela manhã até o momento de retornar para dormir.

— Preciso de um tempo para me recuperar das viagens.

— Não acredito nisso nem por um segundo — a irmã afirmou.

— Não precisa acreditar, só quero saber se quer ou não a promoção.

— É claro que eu quero. Espere um pouco...

Ele ouviu o som abafado da voz dela falando com alguém que deveria estar ao seu lado. Porém, a vida amorosa da irmã não era da sua conta. Um minuto depois, ela perguntou:

— Do que você precisa?

— Que você assuma o controle da filial de Cingapura e obtenha um empréstimo colocando a firma como garantia.

— Está falando sério? — ela perguntou, espantada. Ele afrouxou o nó da gravata e se livrou do paletó antes de responder:

— Eu sei que levantar um empréstimo é uma grande responsabilidade, mas tenho certeza de que saberá lidar com isso. Acho que está pronta para assumir maiores responsabilidades.

— E por que nós precisamos assumir dívidas?

— Eu tenho minhas razões. E também precisarei que faça algumas investigações sobre Jefferson.

— Será muito difícil assinar contratos sem a assistência de um advogado — ela avisou, desconfiada de que o irmão teria algum motivo para não querer que Jefferson a acompanhasse. — O que aconteceu?

Edward queria avaliar se o advogado tinha alguma conexão com Swan. Talvez a venda do apartamento para Charlie tivesse acontecido através de um intermediário, e Jefferson nem mesmo soubesse que se tratasse de Charlie Swan. Contudo, Edward precisava ter certeza disso antes de permitir que Jefferson prosseguisse acompanhando seus negócios.

— Eu prefiro que outro advogado acompanhe essa transação. Contratarei alguém, e ele entrará em contato com você antes de se encontrarem com o conselho executivo.

— Não é muito comum você ter essa súbita mudança de atitude, Edward. O que aconteceu?

Ele pensou em se recusar a responder, mas Rosalie merecia conhecer a realidade dos fatos:

— Jefferson vendeu uma das coberturas para Charlie Swan em Dallas.

Alguns segundos se passaram antes que Rosalie voltasse a falar:

— Ah! Hoje é segunda e você já deve estar em Dallas... Não me diga que está se envolvendo com os Swan outra vez!

Edward ignorou a pergunta da irmã. Ninguém sabia que seu propósito final seria o de derrubar a LMS, e não havia razão para que ele contasse.

— Eu lhe enviarei os documentos necessários pela manhã.

A irmã insistiu no assunto:

— Charlie Swan não morreu há dois meses? Isso significa que... Diga a verdade, Edward. Por acaso está-se envolvendo com aquela vadia outra vez?

Edward cerrou os dentes. Nos últimos 11 anos, todos eles acreditavam que Bella o rejeitara por causa da invalidez e pedira que o pai se livrasse dele. Ele precisava contar para a família a verdadeira história, mas não antes de verificar alguns fatos.

— Se quer a promoção, então faça seu trabalho e mantenha o nariz afastado dos meus problemas.

— Eu realmente não gosto disso, Edward. Nem um pouco.

— Eu não pago seu salário para gostar ou não de como conduzo minha vida.

Edward podia sentir o suspiro magoado da irmã do outro lado da linha.

— Você quer que eu peça para Alice investigar os negócios em que Jefferson esteve envolvido?

— Faça isso — Edward concordou.

Se houvesse alguém que poderia detectar uma desonestidade a quilômetros de distância, essa era Alice, a irmã caçula de Edward.

Aos 24 anos de idade, ela já tinha se casado três vezes. Então decidiu usar seus talentos para farejar pilantras em algo mais lucrativo. Edward fundou uma agência de investigações e colocou a irmã para administrá-la. Ele se utilizava dos serviços dela prioritariamente para descobrir o passado de cada funcionário da Andvari e suas filiais, antes de contratá-los. Será que ela havia perdido algum detalhe quando pesquisou a vida de Jefferson?

— Apenas me diga o que planeja e talvez eu possa ajudá-lo. — Rose insistiu pela última vez.

— Não há nada que você possa fazer. Mas, se insiste tanto em saber, vou lhe dizer que pretendo tomar de volta tudo o que Charlie tirou de mim. Começando por minha ex-mulher.

**OooOooOooOooOooOooOOoO**

Os últimos 11 anos de sua vida tinham sido uma mentira, Bella concluiu.

Seu luto? Por nada.

A solidariedade do pai? Uma farsa.

Será que tudo o que seu pai lhe dissera ou sentira desde o acidente não passava de mentira? E o pior era que Bella acreditara na sinceridade dele. Deveria haver sinais de sua maquinação naquelas atitudes, mas ela não percebera.

Como podia ter sido tão boba?

E quanto aos irmãos?

Será que eles sabiam que Edward estava vivo e lucraram para manter a boca fechada?

Ela abraçou a si mesma para se agasalhar do arrepio de terror que lhe castigava a pele.

Quantas pessoas mais lhe apunhalaram pelas costas nos últimos 11 anos?

Ela iria descobrir. Bella podia estar cerceada pela falta de recursos financeiros, mas jurou a si mesma que identificaria todos os Judas antes que seu exílio terminasse. Ela não poderia retornar a Miami sem saber em quem poderia confiar ou não.

A campainha da porta soou.

Bella se apressou em apanhar o dinheiro para pagar as compras e gratificar Dan, o garoto que fazia as entregas do mercado. Ela não poderia terminar os brownies sem as nozes e alguns ingredientes que faltavam para o molho de tomates. Por isso havia solicitado alguns itens do mercado para serem entregues com urgência. A culinária estava se tornando uma excelente distração para ela. Porém, para surpresa de Bella, quando ela abriu a porta, viu que não era o garoto do mercado quem estava do outro lado.

Tratava-se de Edward. Trajando roupas da Burberry, ele parecia um modelo da GQ, uma revista direcionada para o público masculino e que tratava de questões desde política e negócios até saúde e moda.

Ela não pôde deixar de notar o quanto ele ficava elegante naquelas roupas, em vez dos jeans surrados e camisetas com os quais ela se lembrava de vê-lo.

— O que você quer? — ela perguntou em tom ríspido.

Os expressivos olhos verdes de Edward estudaram-lhe a face por algum tempo.

A noite mal dormida provocara profundos anéis escuros ao redor dos olhos verdes de Bella, que ocultavam uma tristeza latente.

Em seguida, ele apontou para uma sacola deixada próxima da soleira da porta.

— Acho que deve ser sua.

— Ah, sim. Obrigada — ela agradeceu e apanhou a sacola com as compras.

— Humm... — Edward murmurou ao sentir um aroma no ar. — Parece que sua cozinheira está preparando algo delicioso.

— Não existe nenhuma cozinheira. Eu mesma preparo minhas refeições. Onde está Dan?

— Se está se referindo ao garoto que fez a entrega, ele já foi embora. Eu paguei a despesa e lhe dei uma gorjeta — Edward revelou e, sem que Bella o convidasse, entrou na sala.

— Entre, por favor — ela insinuou com sarcasmo e lhe ofereceu a cédula de vinte dólares que mantinha dobrada na palma de uma das mãos. — Isso deve ser suficiente para cobrir a despesa e a gratificação do garoto.

— Guarde o seu dinheiro — ele recusou, acenando com as mãos. — Está preparando molho de tomates? — Edward perguntou enquanto se dirigia para a cozinha como se estivesse familiarizado com o apartamento.

Será que ele pensava que tinha esse direito por ser o proprietário do prédio? Ela pensou, irritada, e o seguiu até a cozinha. Aproveitou para levar a sacola de plástico com as compras.

— Sim. Estou testando uma nova receita e gostaria de terminá-la, se me der licença.

Bella não poderia se arriscar a perder tempo. Precisava terminar de colocar os ingredientes antes que acabasse arruinando a receita e tivesse que jogar fora o conteúdo da panela. Com o orçamento atual, ela não poderia se dar ao luxo de desperdiçar nada. E ainda faltavam meses para que ela terminasse o prazo determinado no testamento e pudesse ter condições de frequentar um bom restaurante ou contratar uma cozinheira.

— Você não sabia cozinhar a 11 anos — ele comentou enquanto lançava um olhar para o fettuccini que tinha acabado de ser feito e só aguardava pela fervura. Em seguida, ele apanhou a colher de pau que estava sobre o balcão e a mergulhou no molho para provar uma amostra.

— Mas agora eu sei Edward.

— E por que não me convida para o almoço?

Ela engoliu a saliva e fechou as pálpebras para tentar afastar as lembranças que o charme dele fazia ressurgir em sua mente. O fato de Edward ter sido o homem mais sexy que ela conhecera não significava que ela desejasse provar uma intimidade com ele outra vez.

Como poderia confiar em Edward novamente? Isso não seria possível.

— Porque eu não desejo a sua companhia — Bella respondeu com as mãos apoiadas nos quadris.

— Você preparou mais do que o suficiente para duas pessoas. E sabe que esse é o meu prato favorito — ele argumentou.

Estava certo de que ela não havia preparado o fettuccini para ele. Ela também gostava desse prato. E Edward tinha razão com relação à quantidade. Mas ela havia seguido rigorosamente as instruções contidas nos folhetos que acompanhavam o misturador de massas que Jasper lhe havia enviado.

— Eu pretendo congelar as sobras para aproveitá-las depois.

Ele arqueou as sobrancelhas.

— Você pensando em aproveitar as sobras?

— É tão difícil de acreditar?

— Para ser franco, sim.

O fato era que, dois meses antes, nem ela mesma acreditaria nessa mudança. O que só acontecera por causa do testamento.

Ela respirou fundo e afastou os cabelos que lhe caíam sobre a testa. O que a fazia se lembrar de que não conseguiria sobreviver um ano sem seu cabeleireiro para manter os cachos rebeldes disciplinados. Talvez encontrasse algum salão próximo onde os preços não fossem muito altos.

— Agora é melhor que você saia, ou eu não conseguirei terminar de preparar a refeição.

— Tudo bem — ele concordou, apanhou o pacote de nozes que estava na sacola de plástico do mercado e seguiu para a porta de saída.

— Ei! Devolva as minhas nozes! — ela gritou e saiu atrás dele. — Eu não posso terminar os brownies sem elas!

— Você sabe o preço! — ele exclamou zombeteiro, e entrou no seu apartamento, deixando a porta aberta.

Bella seguiu atrás dele.

— Por favor, Edward. Pare com essa brincadeira e me devolva as nozes!

Bella estacou no instante em que entrou na sala e notou que ela era bem mais ampla do que a sua. E a diferença não era apenas essa. As imensas vidraças proporcionavam uma vista espetacular da Reunion Tower. A mobília, da mais alta qualidade, combinava com o carpete grosso e felpudo. Os quadros, que eram obras de arte originais, que estavam decorando as paredes deveriam ter custado uma fortuna. A decoração em geral revelava um toque de sofisticação e classe.

Finalmente ela viu que alguém havia conseguido superar o gosto refinado de seu pai, que havia sido um firme adepto de que as aparências definiam o homem.

Por um instante, Bella se sentiu tentada a conhecer o restante da cobertura. Mas isso não iria acontecer. Ela não queria ter mais nada a ver com Edward Cullen, o mercenário desertor.

Naquele instante, Edward surgiu do outro lado da sala, e Bella implorou:

— Seja sensato, Edward. Eu não posso terminar os brownies sem as nozes.

— Eu adoro brownies — ele respondeu com um sorriso maroto.

Ela cruzou os braços na frente do peito.

— E o que eu tenho a ver com isso?

Ele se aproximou dela, e Bella enrijeceu a musculatura como uma reação natural de defesa enquanto o coração acelerava.

Ele ergueu uma das mãos e, com o dorso, acariciou um lado do rosto dela, depois afastou os cabelos sedosos para trás da orelha e beliscou com suavidade um ponto sensível do lóbulo.

Esse simples toque emitiu ondas de radiação por todo o corpo dela. Que droga! Ela pensou. Edward não havia se esquecido de como ela se derretia quando ele brincava com o lóbulo de sua orelha daquela maneira.

Bella sacudiu a cabeça para se livrar da mão dele.

— Os seguranças me contaram que você costumava descer para os escritórios, a fim de distribuir biscoitos caseiros, e dizia que isso os ajudaria a trabalhar melhor.

— Tudo que eu fiz foi passar para dar um "oi".

— Até que eles precisaram lhe pedir que não fizesse mais isso, porque estava atrapalhando os serviços dos meus funcionários. Por acaso estava procurando companhia?

— Nada disso! Eu apenas queria fazer uma gentileza — ela tentou se justificar. — Espere aí! Você disse seus funcionários? Mas nesse prédio funcionam várias empresas. Qual delas é sua?

— Algumas.

Algumas? A resposta era vaga e, com certeza, isso fora deliberado. Ela podia perceber a cautela nos olhos verdes de Edward. E isso lhe despertou a curiosidade. Ele já havia sido ambicioso antes, mas suas ilusões se restringiam a limites menos ostensivos, como de conseguir ter sua própria empresa de paisagismo.

Bella decidiu que faria uma pesquisa sobre ele no Google assim que retornasse para o seu apartamento e veria o que poderia descobrir.

— Por acaso está querendo um emprego?

— Não, obrigada. Eu já trabalho na LMS. Acontece que, por causa do testamento ridículo do meu pai, eu sou obrigada a ficar um ano isolada nessa cobertura.

Ele estreitou o olhar.

— Por quê?

— Acho que foi a maneira que meu pai encontrou de nos atormentar, mesmo depois da morte. Ele designou tarefas para Emmett e Jasper também. E devemos completá-las antes de podermos receber nossa herança.

— Que tipo de tarefas?

— Bem, acho que isso não é da sua conta. Minha vida pessoal deixou de ser preocupação sua desde que resolveu se vender para o meu pai.

A maneira como ele comprimiu os lábios demonstrava que ela o deixara furioso. Ótimo.

— E o que acontecerá se você falhar? — Edward insistiu.

— Eu não vou falhar. Se é que você se lembra, eu costumo ser persistente quando me interessa. Agora, por favor, devolva-me as nozes.

— Só se você me convidar para o almoço — ele afirmou com um sorriso que denunciava uma intenção que ia além de uma simples refeição.

Bella sentiu os instintos básicos se rebelarem e se esforçou para contê-los. Ela jamais permitiria que isso acontecesse entre eles.

— Não precisa desperdiçar esse sorriso sexy comigo, Edward Cullen. Eu já tive decepções suficientes para cair nessa armadilha outra vez.

— Tudo o que quero é almoçar com você e descobrir se o nosso divórcio tem validade.

— O que você quer dizer com isso?

— Se você acreditava que eu estava morto, então por que assinou os papéis do divórcio?

Ela franziu o cenho e tentou se recordar de alguma vez ter assinado aqueles papéis.

— Essa é uma boa pergunta.

— Aceite a minha companhia para o almoço e poderemos discutir o assunto.

— Apenas me dê um minuto — ela pediu e se apressou na direção do seu apartamento.

Ela realmente não queria incomodar Jasper, mas ele era o único em quem ela confiava para ajudá-la em um assunto tão complicado.

Bella pegou o celular e discou o número particular do irmão.

Mas, e se ele estivesse envolvido na trama que seu pai engendrara?

— Jasper Swa...

— Edward não está morto! — ela exclamou de repente. — Você já sabia?

— O quê?

— Ele mora na cobertura em frente à do nosso pai. E também é dono do prédio. Você já sabia? — ela repetiu.

— Acalme-se, Bella. O que está dizendo não faz sentido. Você está bem?

Ela notou a preocupação na voz dele e procurou recuperar o controle antes de prosseguir:

— Eu não estou louca, Jasper. Edward não está morto. Nosso pai mentiu. Ele pagou dois milhões de dólares para que ele desaparecesse da minha vida.

— Que filho da mãe! — Jasper praguejou.

Ela não perguntou contra quem o irmão estava praguejando, se contra o pai ou Edward. Mas não importava, porque, para ela, o adjetivo servia para ambos. Contudo, a reação furiosa do irmão parecia sincera. Talvez Jasper não a tivesse traído.

— Sabe de uma coisa, Jasper? Edward levantou uma questão válida. Se eu achasse que ele estava morto, eu não teria assinado os papéis do divórcio. E eu não me lembro de ter assinado nenhuma papelada de divórcio. Eu preciso que você descubra o que consta no cartório sobre o registro do meu casamento e um provável divórcio. Depois me mande cópia de tudo. E também vou precisar do nome de um advogado de confiança que atue no Texas.

— Não entre em pânico antes que saibamos dos fatos.

— Não entre em pânico? Está brincando comigo? Meu marido acaba de ressuscitar dos mortos!

**OoooOoooOoooOoooO**

**E aí? Gostaram?!**

**É, Charlie realmente era um cara mau! Mas logo a frente vão perceber o porque! Rs**

**E uma pequena bomba. Ainda estão casados... será?**

**Aguardem até sábado OU domingo e saberão!**

**Agradecimentos a Patylaine, Viviane, Carol 1994, InaClara, Ana Krol e Natalocas pelos comentários.**

**Comentem!**

**Beijos e até o/**


	4. Capítulo 3

Twilight não me pertence! Infelizmente :/

**Véu de Lágrimas**

**Capítulo 3**

Subitamente, a mão que pareceu ter surgido do nada arrancou o celular dos dedos de Bella. Ela deu um grito de susto e virou o corpo para encarar quem tinha feito isso.

Só podia ser Edward! Ela não ouvira quando ele entrara e se posicionara atrás dela.

— Ei! Devolva o meu telefone!

Ele ignorou o pedido dela e pressionou o aparelho contra um ouvido.

— Jasper, aqui é Edward Cullen. Depois do acidente, seu pai me disse que Bella queria o divórcio e me entregou os papéis para que eu assinasse. Mas, se Bella não os assinou também, ou não sabia o que estava assinando, o divórcio será anulado. Então significará que ainda estamos casados.

Aquilo não podia ser verdade. Bella não acreditava que ainda estivesse casada com Edward.

Com as pernas trêmulas, ela caminhou até a cozinha e se sentou na cadeira que estava mais próxima. Repousou os cotovelos nos joelhos e amparou a cabeça entre as palmas das mãos.

Edward tinha que estar errado. Não apenas pelas coisas que ela passara para poder esquecê-lo, mas, também, porque não queria estar amarrada a um homem que trocara seu amor pelo dinheiro de seu pai.

Além de tudo, o fato de ter descoberto sobre a insanidade da mãe, logo depois do acidente, mudara toda a sua vida. Bella não poderia se arriscar a estar casada outra vez. Não com a possibilidade de poder ter herdado os mesmos genes da mãe. Talvez a perda do bebê tivesse sido providencial diante das circunstâncias.

Naquele momento, Edward se aproximou e lhe entregou o celular. Ele encerrara a ligação sem nem mesmo lhe dar a oportunidade de se despedir do irmão.

Bella ergueu o olhar para ele e exclamou furiosa:

— Se acontecer de ainda estarmos casados, eu pedirei um novo divórcio!

Ele esboçou um sorriso.

— Está se esquecendo de que eu posso mudar sua opinião.

— Você jamais conseguirá isso!

Edward ergueu o queixo dela com a ponta de dois dedos e a forçou a encará-lo.

— Você se lembra de como era bom entre nós, Bella?

Ela sentiu um calor se espalhar pelo corpo ao ouvir essas palavras e se remexeu no assento para acalmar as pontadas de excitação que lhe torturaram o ventre. Como ainda podia sentir atração pelo homem que a abandonara?

Os pensamentos divagaram para o tempo em que eles não conseguiam manter as mãos longes um do outro. E tinha sido assim desde o momento em que se conheceram. O que acabou em uma gravidez de dois meses por ocasião do casamento deles. Eles fizeram amor pela primeira vez como marido e mulher em uma antessala vazia nos fundos da capela, que pertencia à família, apenas a poucos metros do pátio onde os convidados se encontravam. Isso porque simplesmente não conseguiam esperar até que a festa acabasse.

Talvez por conta da aventura de se encontrarem em um lugar inadequado e apertado, aquela foi a mais incrível relação sexual de toda a sua vida.

Bella sufocou a lembrança e franziu o cenho.

— Isso foi há muito tempo.

— Deixar você foi um grande erro, mas eu queria que fosse feliz.

Ela balançou a cabeça com incredulidade e, afastando a cadeira para trás, se levantou de repente.

— Se está tentando me convencer de que aceitou aquele dinheiro para o meu benefício, então está perdendo seu tempo. Você não colocará a mão em nem mais um centavo do dinheiro dos Swan. E quando acertarmos a situação do divórcio, nem se atreva a me pedir pensão!

— Eu não estou interessado em esmolas. Tudo o que consegui foi com meu próprio esforço. O valor do suborno que seu pai ofereceu significa apenas uma gota em um balde cheio de água.

Dois milhões de dólares significavam apenas uma gota? Como Edward conseguira tanta fortuna?

Ele se afastou na direção do balcão da pia e começou a retirar o conteúdo da sacola de compras do mercado. Depois retirou o paletó e o colocou no espaldar de uma cadeira. Então começou a dobrar as mangas da camisa de seda que usava.

— O que você está fazendo?

— Procurando dar uma ajuda na preparação do almoço.

— Eu não preciso de nenhuma ajuda! — ela exclamou orgulhosa. Graças ao seu confinamento, Bella conseguira despertar um talento desconhecido e estava se transformando em uma verdadeira chefe de cozinha.

— Temo que não tenha escolha. Terá que aceitar minha ajuda, quer queira ou não — Ele afirmou enquanto abria as portas do armário acima da pia e retirava alguns utensílios dos quais iria precisar.

— Você não pode simplesmente entrar aqui e tomar conta da minha cozinha!

— Parece que eu já fiz isso.

Ela suspirou, desanimada. Seria inútil continuar rebatendo a teimosia dele.

— Está bem. Fique à vontade — Bella falou com alta dose de sarcasmo.

— Você tem uma garrafa de vinho tinto? — ele perguntou sem prestar a mínima atenção à ironia das palavras dela.

— Eu não bebo.

— Não é o que dizem os tabloides. Ela corou pelo embaraço.

— Eu estava tentando esquecer a morte do meu marido e a perda do bebê.

Ele lançou um olhar de incredulidade para Bella.

— Está esperando que eu acredite que ficou chorando por mim por mais de uma década?

Ela empinou o nariz.

— Claro que não! Eu tinha coisas melhores para fazer.

Ela jamais admitiria a verdade. Edward espiava o livro de receitas e com facilidade seguia as instruções.

— Como você consegue fazer isso com tanta rapidez?

— Esqueceu-se de que eu precisava ajudar minha mãe? Aprendi a cozinhar assim que consegui alcançar os botões do fogão.

Como Bella poderia esquecer a união que existia na família dele, enquanto a sua própria era tão fria e distante?

Bella quase se tornara um membro da família Cullen, antes da repugnante atitude de seu pai e da ganância de Edward lhe tirar essa oportunidade.

— Como estão sua mãe e suas irmãs?

— Elas estão bem.

Bella se lembrou de que Rosalie deveria estar com 16 anos na época e Alice, com 13. Elas adoravam tratar Bella como a irmã mais velha que nunca tiveram.

— Elas devem me odiar por acreditarem que eu o abandonei no momento em que você mais precisava de mim.

— Tudo isso mudará quando eu lhes contar a verdadeira história.

Bella costumava se perguntar por que a família de Edward nunca a procurara depois do acidente. Agora ela sabia a razão e gostaria que tudo ficasse esclarecido. Não que ela desejasse ter Edward de volta em sua vida. E, tão logo ela conseguisse se livrar dele naquele dia, encontraria uma maneira de evitá-lo até que ele saísse em viagem novamente.

Bella apoiou um dos quadris contra a mesa da cozinha, tentando se mostrar relaxada.

— O que aconteceu com você depois de aceitar a oferta do meu pai?

— Charlie providenciou para que eu fosse transferido para um centro de reabilitação em Denver e cuidou que a minha família se mudasse para lá. Então depositou o dinheiro do suborno em uma conta bancária em meu nome. Enquanto eu estava preso naquela cadeira de rodas, aproveitei para estudar com afinco e consegui uma bolsa de estudos e uma ajuda do governo para financiar os estudos das minhas irmãs. Depois de ter pagado todas as despesas médicas, eu investi o dinheiro que sobrara na conta e consegui excelentes resultados.

— De que maneira?

— Eu sou bom com números, minha querida — ele afirmou e apontou para o fogão. — A água está fervendo, mostre-me o que sabe fazer.

Bella percebeu que ele estava se escusando de lhe dar uma resposta direta. Então aceitou o desafio e cuidou de cozinhar o fettuccini.

— Eu soube que você retomou seu nome de solteira.

— Nos meus documentos ainda constava o nome de solteira quando aconteceu o acidente. Por isso preferi deixar como estavam.

— Os seguranças me disseram que você raramente sai do prédio.

O que era aquilo? Ele a estava investigando?

— Eu não conheço ninguém em Dallas.

— Conhece a mim e eu lhe mostrarei a cidade.

— Eu não quero sair com você!

— Eu conheço os melhores lugares para um passeio e os mais famosos restaurantes.

Ela sentiu a boca se encher de água só de se imaginar provando algo que não fosse o que estava acostumada a cozinhar.

— Não, obrigada.

— Poderia pelo menos permitir que eu lhe mostrasse os fantásticos jardins da cidade.

— Jardins são a sua paixão e não a minha. Além do mais, estamos em julho e o calor é muito intenso por aqui.

— Antigamente você não se importava com o calor — ele falou em tom baixo e que denunciava um duplo sentido naquelas palavras.

Ela fingiu não notar a intenção dele e se apressou em arrumar a mesa para o almoço.

— Eu não consigo entender como você conseguiu se tornar um grande empresário se valendo apenas de seu conhecimento em botânica.

— Eu abandonei meu talento para plantas a fim de me dedicar exclusivamente ao mundo dos negócios.

— E por que fez isso?

— Não seria muito sábio da minha parte prosseguir com uma carreira que exigisse muito do físico, quando eu não tinha certeza se conseguiria realizar esse trabalho.

Ela suspirou ao se lembrar de que ele estava se referindo ao fato de ter ficado paralítico e quase sem esperanças de recuperação.

Bella escorreu o fettuccini e colocou a massa em uma travessa. Depois cobriu com o molho e a levou para a mesa.

Assim que eles se acomodaram para desfrutar da refeição, ela perguntou:

— Quanto tempo levou para que você conseguisse andar novamente?

Ele apertou o garfo que mantinha em uma das mãos e respondeu:

— Quase dois anos.

Tempo demais para alguém suportar tamanha tortura.

O sentimento de compaixão fez com que ela abrandasse a mágoa que ele lhe causara.

Não se esqueça de que ele aceitou o dinheiro do seu pai para resolver os problemas dele. Enquanto para você não restou nada nem ninguém. Você perdeu o marido que amava e o bebê que esperava.

— Aproveite o almoço, Edward. Eu tenho outros planos para essa tarde. E eles não incluem a sua companhia.

**OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO**

Na manhã seguinte, quando Bella abriu a porta da frente da cobertura para pegar o jornal, ficou surpresa com o que viu. Edward estava com a porta de seu apartamento aberta, sentado em uma cadeira que não estivera lá antes, de onde podia vigiar o instante em que ela saísse.

— Bom dia! — ele cumprimentou em voz alta, olhando-a por cima do jornal que mantinha nas mãos.

— Por acaso você roubou o meu jornal? Ele sorriu.

— Não. Apenas pensei em compartilhar as notícias com você enquanto tomamos juntos o café da manhã na varanda.

O delicioso aroma do café da Jamaica Blue Mountain cruzava o hall para atormentar lhe as narinas. Cretino! Edward sabia muito bem que aquele era o café predileto dela.

— Eu não pretendo dividir meu jornal com você, nem quero tomar o café da manhã na sua companhia. Na verdade, eu não quero vê-lo nunca mais!

— Você já me disse isso ontem, depois que almoçamos juntos — ele gracejou e se levantou. Depois apanhou o jornal e foi para o interior do apartamento.

Bella sentiu o coração quase parar de bater ao vislumbrar o corpo atlético de Edward trajando uma calça preta Prada e uma camisa preta Armani. Ele sabia mesmo como se vestir! Ela pensou e analisou suas opções.

Poderia simplesmente ignorá-lo e bater a porta ou persegui-lo e exigir que ele lhe devolvesse o jornal. Ou então ligar para seus irmãos e pedir que lhe providenciassem uma passagem num voo de volta para casa.

Ela deu um longo suspiro.

Embora a última opção fosse a mais tentadora, não seria a mais sensata. Bella prometera a si mesma que resolveria seus próprios assuntos. Ignorar Edward lhe parecia um pouco improvável enquanto estivessem morando em apartamentos vizinhos. Então, só lhe restava a alternativa de acompanhá-lo e pegar seu jornal de volta. Não era justo que ele a privasse de uma das únicas coisas que a mantinham em contato com o mundo exterior. E, como seria impossível arrancar à força o jornal das mãos dele, ela teria que aceitar o café que ele lhe oferecera.

Tudo bem. Então estava decidido. Mas que ele não esperasse que ela se desse ao trabalho de trocar a calça larga e a camiseta que usava para vestir algo mais atraente, ou se produzisse com alguma maquiagem.

Bella apenas apanhou o celular que estava na mesinha de centro da sala e cruzou o hall da maneira como estava, os pés descalços.

Quando entrou na enorme sala da cobertura de Edward, ela sentiu o aroma do café se intensificar. Olhou para a porta dupla envidraçada e deduziu que o caminho para a varanda seria por ali.

Varanda? Essa não era bem a palavra que ela usaria para descrever a extensão da área que avistou depois que cruzou as portas de vidro.

Da mesma maneira que a sala, a área descoberta tinha quatro vezes o tamanho do terraço que havia na cobertura que pertencera ao seu pai. E ainda havia uma piscina no final da área.

Edward se encontrava acomodado em uma das cadeiras colocadas ao redor de uma mesa de jardim, onde havia sido colocado um imenso guarda-sol.

Ao avistá-la, ele deixou o jornal sobre a mesa e se ergueu para ajudá-la a se sentar.

Assim que ambos estavam acomodados, ele foi o primeiro a falar:

— Por que você deixa o instrutor de direção lhe aguardando todos os dias na porta do prédio e não aparece?

Ela afastou o olhar que mantinha nos vasos de flores que circundavam a área e o encarou. Os rapazes da segurança devem tê-la denunciado. Nunca mais ganhariam biscoitos.

— Não é da sua conta.

— Você não respondeu a minha pergunta — ele a lembrou enquanto colocava no próprio prato uma porção da omelete.

— Eu nunca precisei de uma carteira de habilitação. Sempre tive um motorista à minha disposição.

— Mas agora não tem nenhum motorista para dirigir por você.

Ela mastigou vagarosamente para impedir que aquele comentário arruinasse o delicioso sabor do alimento. Quando ela era jovem, seu pai a impediu de obter a licença e colocou um motorista à disposição dela, como uma atitude superprotetora. E depois do acidente Bella nunca tivera a coragem nem mesmo de pensar em se sentar na frente de um volante.

— Imagino que foram os seguranças que lhe contaram sobre o instrutor.

—: Meus empregados são pagos para vigiar tudo o que acontece ao redor da minha propriedade. E tem mais uma coisa: eu mesmo vou ensiná-la a dirigir.

Ela sentiu o estômago revirar e o apetite sumir. Repousou o garfo ao lado do prato e declarou:

— Não é preciso, obrigada.

— Antes de nos casarmos, você estava pensando em obter uma carteira de motorista. Por que desistiu?

— Eu simplesmente desisti. Está bem?

Ele afundou as costas no espaldar da cadeira e a observou por um instante.

— Você tem medo de dirigir?

— Não se trata disso — ela falou em tom inseguro.

— Você não pode deixar que o medo a impeça de fazer as coisas que deseja Bella. Por exemplo: você disse que no testamento do seu pai existe uma cláusula que a obriga a passar um ano na cobertura. E o que acontecerá se você não fizer isso?

— Eu terei falhado em cumprir a minha parte.

— E daí?

Bella não queria revelar que o pai preferiria dar todas as suas posses para um inimigo, em vez de entregá-las aos próprios filhos, se as cláusulas não fossem cumpridas. Seria humilhante demais.

— Daí que eu decepcionaria a todos, principalmente a mim mesma.

— Você já leu as cláusulas do contrato da compra da cobertura?

Bella não gostava nem um pouco do brilho radiante que Edward exibia nos olhos azuis.

— Não. Por quê?

— Porque, como proprietário do prédio, eu me reservo o direito de desalojar qualquer inquilino invocando os fundamentos adequados.

Fundamentos adequados? Ela precisaria consultar seu advogado sobre o que aconteceria se Edward decidisse invocar esses direitos. Será que isso a libertaria ou custaria a ela e a seus irmãos a perda da herança? Será que os termos do testamento poderiam deixar de ser cumpridos em virtude de a cobertura não estar disponível? Será que os irmãos a condenariam por não cumprir às condições determinadas no testamento, mesmo que a culpa não fosse dela? Ou seus irmãos conseguiriam deter Edward através de processos legais até que o tempo exigido no testamento terminasse?

Parte dela desejava que Edward conseguisse uma maneira para que ela não precisasse cumprir o exigido nos termos do testamento, porque Bella estava com muito medo de que não conseguisse suportar os dez meses que ainda restavam para terminar o exílio. Principalmente com Edward por perto. Mas outra parte dela queria provar aos irmãos que ela conseguiria cumprir o prometido, porque tinha certeza de que os irmãos esperavam que ela falhasse.

E até que ela pudesse falar com Richards e descobrir quais seriam as consequências, o melhor seria deter Edward:

— Você não deve fazer isso.

— Só se você me deixar ensiná-la a dirigir.

— E o que o faz pensar que está qualificado para trabalhar como instrutor de direção?

—: Eu ensinei minhas duas irmãs.

— Elas não tiveram aulas regulares com instrutores licenciados?

— Nossa condição financeira na época não permitia que contratássemos um instrutor para ensiná-las a dirigir.

Antes que Bella pudesse responder se aceitava ou não as aulas de direção, o celular tocou e ela verificou no visor que era Jasper.

— Desculpe-me, preciso atender essa ligação. É Jasper quem está ligando. — E dizendo isso Bella se ergueu e caminhou até o final do terraço para poder falar com privacidade. Enquanto fitava as águas claras da piscina, ela falou:

— Oi, Jasper. Conseguiu descobrir alguma coisa?

— Eu achei a petição de divórcio, mas não sei qual foi a sentença final do juiz. Vou prosseguir na busca. A petição está devidamente assinada e parece autêntica.

— Eu não me lembro de tê-la assinado, mas você sabe como eu me encontrava.

— Eu sei. Foram tempos difíceis.

— Você pode me dizer a data em que a petição foi assinada?

— Deixe-me ver. — Após um ruído de um farfalhar de folhas, Jasper tornou a falar: — A data é 13 de agosto.

Bella entrou em pânico:

— Não é possível, Jasper! Essa petição foi assinada quatro dias depois do meu casamento!

— Quatro dias depois do seu casamento? — ele repetiu. — Mas você estava em coma no hospital! Sua assinatura só pode ter sido forjada!

Era exatamente o que ela estava pensando.

— Será que isso significa o que estou pensando, Jasper?

— Se essa assinatura é falsa, a petição será considerada inválida. Eu vou falar com Richards e tentar descobrir sobre o final do processo. Não se preocupe Bella.

— Como não quer que eu me preocupe, Jasper? Pelo que parece, eu ainda estou casada com Edward Cullen!

**OoooOoooOoooOoooO**

Iiih... ainda casados, haha! Parece que essa história vai render...

E Edward está mesmo disposto a recuperar Bella... hnm...

Vamos ver, na segunda ou terça descobriremos! :D

Agradecimentos a Carol 1994, Natalocas, Ana Krol, Guest por comentarem :D

E não esqueçam, deixem reviews! ;)

Beijos e até o próximo!


	5. Capítulo 4

**Twilight não me pertence.**

**Véu de Lágrimas**

**Capítulo 4**

* * *

**A**inda estava casada.

Edward não conseguia ouvir o que Bella falava ao celular, mas pelas feições que ela exibia, ele podia deduzir que as notícias não estavam de acordo com o que ela esperava.

Ele conteve a vontade de jogar as mãos para o alto e gritar "Isso!", enquanto caminhava pela varanda. Ele parou na frente dela, próximo o suficiente para que a brisa da manhã trouxesse o cheiro dela até suas narinas. O cheiro _dela. _Não o perfume caro que ela costumava passar em lugares estratégicos. A lembrança da busca por aqueles lugares íntimos fez com que o pulso dele acelerasse. O aroma de Bella ainda tinha a capacidade de provocar seus hormônios como nada mais.

Ela desligou o telefone e respirou fundo algumas vezes, atraindo a atenção de Lucas para seu peito.

— Problemas? — ele quis saber.

— Parece que a assinatura na petição do divórcio foi falsificada.

— Você não se lembra de tê-la assinado?

— Humm... Eu não tenho certeza...

A hesitação na voz dela revelava a verdade. Bella nunca fora boa em mentiras. E aquela honestidade fora uma das qualidades dela que ele mais admirara quando a conhecera. Tanto quanto a pureza de caráter que ela sempre demonstrara. Bella nunca desprezara a família dele, apesar de Esme Cullen ter tido três filhos, sendo um de cada pai e apenas tivesse se "casado" com o primeiro, que era o pai de Edward. E aconteceu que, antes de Edward completar 2 anos de idade, o pai, que já era casado com outra mulher, desaparecera de suas vidas para nunca mais voltar.

Contudo, a família de Bella nunca aceitara Edward da mesma maneira que ela. Mas agora eles teriam que engolir a arrogância quando Edward conseguisse tomar a LMS deles.

— Nós ainda estamos casados. Foi isso o que Jasper lhe disse, não foi?

— Talvez. Ele precisa fazer outras pesquisas.

Uma brisa soprou uma mecha dos cabelos longos e escuros de Bella, que acabou por ocultar-lhe uma parte do rosto.

Ele ergueu uma das mãos e afastou os cabelos rebeldes para trás da orelha dela. No processo, seus dedos roçaram a pele delicada de seu rosto.

Bella arfou e suas pupilas se dilataram.

A química que existia entre eles ainda os atraía de modo incontrolável. Levá-la para a cama não deveria ser muito difícil.

Ela estava mais bonita naquela manhã, sem a maquia gem que usava no dia anterior.

Ele baixou os olhos para os lábios carnudos de Bella.

— Então, para todos os efeitos, deixe-me beijar minha noiva.

Ele a tomou pela nuca e cobriu os lábios dela com os seus.

A lembrança da maciez daqueles lábios fez com que Edward mordiscasse o lábio inferior dela para provar-lhe o sabor.

Por um instante, Bella se abandonou nos braços dele, mas, em seguida, se liberou e recuou um passo. Edward agarrou-a pelos cotovelos para impedir que ela caísse na piscina. Por alguns instantes seus olhares se cruzaram. Bella conseguiu equilibrar-se e deu um passo para o lado: Depois se desvencilhou dos braços dele mais uma vez e avisou:

— Deixe-me ir, Edward. Nós não vamos prosseguir com o casamento. Meu advogado cuidará disso.

E após dizer essas palavras, ela retornou para a mesa, a fim de terminar o café.

Edward a seguiu. Conquistar Bella outra vez não iria ser tão fácil quanto ele imaginara. Mas ele não era homem de desistir. Além do mais, ele tinha certeza de que a atração que sentia era plenamente correspondida por ela. Então, por que não deixar por conta da mãe natureza?

— Assim que você terminar o café, eu a levarei para sua primeira aula de direção.

— Eu não quero saber de aulas de direção. Ele a estudou por uns segundos e perguntou:

— Qual é sua posição na LMS?

Ela franziu as sobrancelhas de maneira especulativa.

— Sou diretora da Divisão de Serviços. Por quê?

Edward ficou surpreso com essa declaração. Ele deveria ter verificado melhor quem eram as pessoas que compunham o quadro de executivos da empresa. Estava tão obstinado em se vingar de Charlie Swan que nem mesmo imaginou que Bella trabalhasse para o pai. Sem dúvida, a manobra que ele estava fazendo com os suprimentos de acessórios através da Andvari deveria tê-la atingido de maneira direta, já que a posição que ela ocupava na LMS era a de lidar com os altos preços e a dificuldade para obter os produtos impostos pela Andvari. Ele precisaria manter esse segredo pelo maior tempo possível, ou seu plano iria por água abaixo.

— Como representante das Linhas Marítimas Swan, você sabe como ficaria ruim para a imagem da empresa se a mídia descobrisse que Charlie fraudou documentos legais e subornou o genro para se afastar de sua filha.

Bella arregalou os imensos olhos verdes no instante em que percebeu a ameaça implícita nas palavras dele.

— Você não faria isso! Não pode manchar o nome da LMS e criar um escândalo dessa natureza!

Mas Edward não era mais o garoto que ela conhecera. A vida e Charlie Swan lhe ensinaram lições amargas.

— Então me desafie! — ele exclamou, sustentando o olhar furioso de Bella

* * *

.

— Não segure o volante com tanta força, Bella!

Ela espiou com o canto dos olhos para Edward, sentado no banco do passageiro do Mercedes. Não, conseguia fazer conforme ele ordenava porque seus músculos estavam rígidos pelo pavor. Sua mãe falecera em um acidente de carro, e seu bebê também. E até dois dias atrás, ela pensava que também havia perdido o marido no acidente. Vê-lo agora ao lado dela, vivo e saudável, não apagava os anos de sofrimento pelos quais ela passara.

Será que ela estaria agindo de maneira irracional? Talvez. Mas não conseguia evitar as emoções que tomavam conta da sua mente. Bella não queria estar ali, em Dallas, nem naquele carro. E muito menos com o homem que a traíra e não tinha o mínimo escrúpulo em usar de chantagem para manipulá-la.

Por outro lado, sentia-se obrigada a admitir que a nova versão de Edward, autoritário e confiante, de certa maneira era mais interessante do que o jovem que ela conhecera.

Não que ela tivesse qualquer intenção de se envolver com ele novamente. Jamais lhe daria a oportunidade de triturar seu coração outra vez. Não importava o quanto ela gostasse do beijo dele.

Procurando distrair a atenção, Bella percorreu com o olhar o extenso estacionamento que se encontrava vazio.

— Nós não deveríamos estar aqui — ela salientou. — Eu vi a placa no portão avisando que se tratava de uma propriedade particular e que não poderia ser ultrapassado.

— Não se preocupe. Eu conheço o dono do estaciona mento — ele revelou com um sorriso.

— Por acaso o dono é você?

Ele confirmou com um aceno de cabeça.

— E por que está fechado?

— Por causa de algumas reformas. Deverá ser reaberto na próxima segunda-feira. Agora dê a partida no carro.

Bella olhou para a chave na ignição e imaginou que talvez não fosse tão difícil dar a partida no motor. Desde que ela conseguisse relaxar os dedos que pareciam gruda dos no volante.

— Olhe para mim, Bella.

Ela se esforçou para encará-lo, com medo de enfrentar a censura de Edward. Mas, nos expressivos olhos azuis, só observou calma e paciência.

— Não é muito diferente daqueles carrinhos que costumávamos dirigir nos parques de diversões. Lembra-se?

Como ela poderia se esquecer dos tempos em que ele a introduzira em um mundo muito diferente daquele a que ela estava acostumada, quando ela e Edward passavam muito tempo juntos e felizes?

— Sim. Eu me lembro.

— Só que aqui não há nenhum carro que possa bater em você. O estacionamento está vazio. Nada de mal poderá acontecer.

— É fácil dizer. – ela retrucou.

— Você já dirigiu aqueles carrinhos de golfe e esse não é muito diferente.

Ela apertou o volante com mais força e permaneceu imóvel.

— Está bem. Fique o tempo que quiser agarrada nesse volante. Só que não sairemos daqui até que você complete uma volta ao redor do estacionamento.

— Apenas uma volta? Ele assentiu.

— Uma volta completa e poderá estacionar o carro.

— Eu posso fazer isso.

Ela deu a partida no motor e pisou no acelerador. O carro não se moveu.

— Precisa tirar o pé do freio primeiro — ele avisou. — Depois coloque a marcha na posição de partida.

Com o coração na boca, ela cerrou os dentes e seguiu as instruções dele.

O carro começou a se mover e ela se esforçou para não entrar em pânico.

Ela teria que conseguir fazer isso e, quem sabe, depois ele a deixasse em paz.

Durante os dois primeiros meses do exílio, ela torceu para que o vizinho voltasse logo. E agora ela não via a hora de se livrar dele.

— Isso! Você está indo bem!

Ela girou o rosto para encará-lo e viu nos lábios dele o mesmo sorriso terno que povoara seus sonhos em todos aqueles anos.

— Não desvie a atenção do volante, princesa!

Ela girou a cabeça para frente e sentiu a pulsação se acelerar ao ouvir o apelido carinhoso com o qual ele sem pre costumava chamá-la. Ela detestava quando ele estava sendo gentil e atencioso. Ficava mais difícil continuar odiando-o.

* * *

Bella se posicionou num canto do elevador, o mais longe possível de Edward. Concentrou o olhar na linha divisória das portas para afastar a atenção do perfume delicioso da loção de barba que ele usara.

Contudo, pressentia que os olhos verdes de Edward a fitavam, e ela quase podia sentir como se estivesse sendo tocada.

Estava se sentindo feliz por ter conseguido dirigir um carro, ainda que se tratasse de apenas uma volta ao redor do estacionamento. Ainda assim, o efeito psicológico tinha valido mais do que os 11 anos de terapia.

Graças a Edward.

_Cuidado! Não se esqueça de que ele não passa de um oportunista._

Ela não podia perdoá-lo por ter aceitado o dinheiro, nem suavizar os sentimentos de rancor. Mas estava com medo de que acabasse fazendo as duas coisas.

Ela se recordou do jantar que Edward havia acabado de proporcionar para ela, em um aconchegante restaurante, não muito longe do prédio onde moravam.

Eles conversaram sobre arte e música. E ele a deixara tão descontraída quanto o fizera na primeira vez em que tiveram um encontro semelhante. Da mesma maneira como tinha sido nos encontros posteriores. Bella não podia negar que eles desfrutaram de bons momentos juntos no passado. Ela até chegou a sentir vontade de beijá-lo. O que teria sido um erro muito grave. Normalmente os beijos de boa-noite de Edward acabavam perdurando até o café da manhã.

E fora em uma dessas vezes que ela acabara engravidando.

As portas do elevador se abriram e Edward gesticulou para que ela saísse na frente dele. Depois a acompanhou até a porta da frente da sua cobertura.

— Obrigada pelo jantar.

— Foi um prazer. Poderemos fazer isso mais vezes. E quero que saiba que estou orgulhoso de você. Saiu-se muito bem para uma primeira aula. Amanhã será mais fácil. Esteja pronta às 9h da manhã — ele avisou enquanto plantava a palma de uma das mãos no batente da porta.

Deus! Edward era tão charmoso que ela precisava quebrar logo aquele encanto antes que seus hormônios a traíssem.

— Bem... Obrigada pelo jantar mais uma vez. Boa noite.

Ela entrou e fechou a porta antes que se arrependesse.

* * *

Às 6h01 da manhã seguinte, Bella abriu a porta da sala e espiou o hall. Estava tudo em silêncio e a porta do aparta mento de Edward estava fechada.

Ela precisava se apressar. Olhou o jornal próximo da soleira da porta, mas preferiu deixá-lo onde estava. Dessa maneira, ele pensaria que ela estaria dormindo. Caminhou na ponta dos pés até o elevador. Se o pai tivesse contrata do algum espião antecipadamente para vigiar os horários dela, ele não teria o que relatar, já que ela estivera dentro do apartamento desde a meia-noite até as 6h da manhã.

Enquanto cruzava o saguão do prédio, ela deparou com um dos seguranças.

— A senhorita vai sair? Quer que eu lhe providencie um táxi?

— Não, obrigada, William — ela recusou, forçando um sorriso. — Eu não pretendo ir muito longe.

— Algum lugar específico? — o segurança quis saber, obviamente esperando conseguir alguma informação.

— Não. Apenas um passeio nas redondezas — ela mentiu. Quanto mais rápido saísse dali, melhor seria. Ela torceu para que William não desconfiasse de alguma coisa e usasse o celular para avisar Edward.

Bella havia imprimido um mapa de Dallas e pretendia se dirigir a uma das bibliotecas da cidade, a fim de ter um pouco de tranqüilidade para fazer pesquisas em seu laptop. E preferiu valer-se de um transporte público para evitar que alguém soubesse para onde ela estava indo. De pois do que acontecera na noite anterior, quando ela quase sucumbira ao desejo de beijar Edward, quanto mais longe conseguisse ficar dele, mais seguro seria.

Após enfrentar filas nos pontos dos ônibus e viajar em pé, espremida por todos os lados, ela reconheceu que o pai tinha razão quando revelara que ela não tinha ideia de como era o mundo fora dos limites a que ela estava acostumada.

Contudo, Bella estava disposta a aprender.

Ao menos no trabalho ela se mostrara competente. Bastava saber como ela havia conseguido lidar com o constante desafio que a Andvari fizera nos três últimos anos. Aquela empresa conseguira transformar o seu dia a dia em um verdadeiro inferno. Ela precisara passar horas diante do computador pesquisando na internet para conseguir suprimentos a preços mais razoáveis. Nem mesmo seu pai fora capaz de montar algum esquema eficiente para pressionar a Andvari.

Depois de tomar um café e provar um salgado, Bella se dirigiu para a biblioteca que acabava de abrir as portas.

Ela procurou por uma mesa que ficasse afastada da entrada principal e se acomodou.

Em seguida, colocou o laptop sobre a mesa e o ligou. Digitou o nome _Edward Cullen _e acionou para que o programa fizesse a busca desejada.

A pesquisa apontou várias pessoas com o nome Edward Cullen, mas nenhuma delas era o Edward que ela procurava.

_Que estranho... _Se Edward possuía várias empresas, não deveria ser tão difícil localizá-lo.

Ela abriu seu e-mail e enviou uma mensagem para Jazz pedindo que ele verificasse o contrato de compra da cobertura e verificasse a cláusula que se referisse aos direitos do proprietário do prédio de recusar que um in quilino se utilizasse da cobertura, e quais seriam as consequências com relação aos termos do inventário. E, por último, ela fez um pedido especial para o irmão. Queria que ele verificasse quem ou o quê ela poderia usar para combater Edward Cullen

* * *

— Você fugiu da sua aula de direção.

A voz de Edward ecoou no instante em que Bella acabava de inserir a chave na fechadura da porta de sua cobertura.

Ela quase pulou com o susto. Não havia escutado quando ele abrira a porta do seu apartamento.

Ela se manteve de costas para ele e girou a chave na fechadura.

— Sinto muito. Eu tive outras coisas para fazer.

— Então, por que não me disse isso quando eu a avisei para estar pronta às 9h da manhã?

Procurando por uma resposta que não fosse a de que ela o estava evitando, Bella improvisou:

— Talvez porque você tenha ordenado e não pedido. Deveria ter se lembrado de que _ordens _me dão náuseas.

Apesar da grosseria, Bella preferiu essa alternativa a ter que precisar ficar ao lado dele o dia inteiro, o que seria perigoso demais para sua enfraquecida resistência.

— Você tem cinco minutos para se aprontar para a aula de direção.

— Eu estou cansada, Edward. Estive fora o dia inteiro e agora pretendo jantar e ir para a cama.

— Eu já reservei uma mesa para nós no restaurante para o jantar depois da aula. Não vai precisar cozinhar.

— E se eu me recusar?

Ele apanhou o celular do bolso traseiro da calça.

Ela imaginou que talvez ele fosse cumprir a promessa, de ligar para a imprensa. E também outra refeição que não precisasse preparar era uma ideia tentadora.

— Está bem — ela resmungou. — Eu vou precisar de mais de cinco minutos para me aprontar.

— Então, dez.

— Dez minutos? Mas...

— Eu quero aproveitar o pouco de luz diurna que ainda resta para a sua lição — ele afirmou enquanto consultava o relógio de pulso que usava e o ajustava para despertar em dez minutos.

— Será que você não tem outra coisa para fazer a não ser me atormentar?

— O que eu teria de mais importante para fazer do que tentar me reconciliar com minha esposa?

— Eu não sou sua esposa!

— Gostaria de ver a cópia da petição do divórcio que eu acabei de receber? Eu comparei sua assinatura com as velhas cartas que você me mandou no passado e constatei que não sé tratava de sua caligrafia.

— Você guardou as minhas cartas? — Bella perguntou enquanto se recordava das inúmeras vezes em que ela adormecera abraçada com as cartas que ele lhe mandara, naqueles longos anos de solidão.

— Sim. Eu as guardei para que pudesse me recordar de que muitas mulheres não honram os votos que fazem diante do altar.

— Acontece que...

Ele a interrompeu com a palma dê uma das mãos erguida no ar:

— Não precisa se justificar. Seu pai enganou a nós dois. Agora vá se aprontar. Só lhe restam oito minutos — afirmou enquanto verificava o relógio outra vez.

Ela tentou fechar a porta depois de entrar, mas Edward colocou um pé na soleira e a impediu de fazer isso.

— Vou esperar por você na sala -— ele declarou e, sem ser convidado, entrou no apartamento dela.

Bella poderia protestar, mas do que adiantaria? Por isso, marchou para o quarto e trancou a porta antes de se despir. Porém, não se preocupou em usar nada sofistica do. Escolheu um jeans e um top cor-de-rosa. Optou por uma sandália confortável e saiu do quarto.

Edward Cullen poderia forçá-la a passar mais tempo com ele, mas não conseguiria fazer desaparecer de seu coração a mágoa que ela sentia por ter descoberto que ele a trocara pelo dinheiro do seu pai.

Apaixonar-se por ele tinha sido tão natural quanto respirar, a coisa mais fácil que fizera na vida.

Perdê-lo fora a coisa mais difícil. E quase fez com que ela seguisse os passos da mãe.

* * *

**Oi! desculpe a demora, gente :/ **

**trabalho, estudo, acaba com qualquer um. rs.**

**Mas aí está! Espero que gostem, tá?**

**Agradecendo a Ana Krol, Carol 1994, Guest e Soniabernadete58 pelos comentários!**

**por favor, comentem!**

**Beijos e até quarta!**


	6. Capítulo 5

**Twilight não me pertence.**

**Véu de Lágrimas**

**Capítulo 5**

Edward levou Bella para jantar em um restaurante diferente naquela noite. No imenso salão, as mesas estavam alinhadas formando um círculo ao redor do recinto, e isoladas umas das outras por divisórias de vinil.

Enquanto eles desfrutavam da sobremesa, Bella ouviu um grito e viu um homem ensanguentado cair no meio do salão. Uma mulher que estava sentada em uma mesa próxima se aproximou dele e começou a gesticular com os braços para o alto, pedindo ajuda.

Bella ficou horrorizada. Será que ele teria levado um tiro? Mas ela não tinha ouvido nenhum barulho. Nos tempos de treinamento nos navios da LMS, ela aprendera como proceder em caso de acidentes, embora nunca tivesse precisado lidar com nenhum caso concreto.

Indignada pelo fato de que ninguém se movia para ajudar o homem, ela apanhou o guardanapo da mesa e pensou em pelo menos tentar estancar o sangue antes de qualquer coisa. Então se ergueu e tentou passar por Edward, que permanecia calmamente sentado ao lado dela. Porém ele a impediu, segurando-lhe um dos pulsos.

— Deixe-me passar, Edward. Eu sou treinada em primeiros socorros.

Ele exibiu um sorriso e continuou segurando-lhe o pulso.

Por que ele estava sorrindo quando um homem poderia estar morrendo bem próximo deles? Será que estava louco?

— Faça alguma coisa, Edward! O homem precisa de ajuda. Ligue para 911!

Edward apoiou as mãos nos ombros dela e a forçou a se sentar novamente.

— Trata-se de uma encenação, Bella — ele sussurrou em um ouvido dela. — São apenas atores representando.

Ela piscou por duas vezes, tentando entender o que ele murmurava.

— Como assim? Eu não observei nenhum cartaz na entrada do restaurante!

— Não há nenhum cartaz. Trata-se de um restaurante comum que costuma oferecer peças de teatro para entretenimento dos clientes enquanto estão jantando. E os frequentadores já estão habituados. Eu não lhe disse nada antes, porque queria que fosse uma surpresa. Eu me lembro de que você adorava assistir às peças apresentadas na Broadway.

Se Edward pretendia surpreendê-la, ele havia conseguido pleno êxito, ela pensou enquanto dava mais uma espiada para o centro do salão, onde agora se juntava outros protagonistas, inclusive um que se intitulava como detetive.

Agora que ela sabia do que se tratava, percebeu que, embora a atuação fosse fantástica, havia algum exagero nos gestos e expressões dos atores. Por um instante, Bella se sentiu como uma tola. As faces ficaram coradas ao pensar que alguém tivesse notado que ela se levantara na intenção de prestar assistência para a suposta vítima.

Muitas vezes, Bella costumava aproveitar um jato da empresa que estivesse se dirigindo para Manhattan, apenas para assistir alguma peça na Broadway. Mas nunca tinha ouvido falar que existissem restaurantes que oferecessem um espetáculo teatral enquanto seus clientes desfrutavam de um jantar.

Notando-lhe o constrangimento, Edward a abraçou e entrelaçou os dedos da mão nos dela para tranquilizá-la.

O calor da mão dele foi capaz de emitir ondas de eletricidade que a extensão da coluna de Bella. E a proximidade do corpo dele transformou o constrangimento em excitação. Quando ela percebeu que seu coração começava a acelerar, tentou mover o corpo para o lado, mas ele a impediu e a abraçou com mais força. Bella não queria provocar uma nova cena, por isso acabou aceitando a oferta de apoio. Com a cabeça repousada sobre o peito dele, ela aproveitou para se concentrar no enredo da trama que estava se desenvolvendo no centro do recinto. Até que os atores se retiraram para um intervalo.

Edward ergueu a mão que estava entrelaçada na dela e pousou um beijo ligeiro no dorso da mão de Bella. O suave roçar dos lábios dele fez com que seu coração disparasse e provocasse uma onda de calor na parte inferior de seu abdômen. Os olhares se encontraram em meio à luz fraca do ambiente. E o desejo de que Edward a beijasse retornou com toda a força. Ela adorava a maneira como ele a beijava.

— Está gostando do show? — ele perguntou com a voz rouca.

— Sim — ela respondeu, encantada. — Obrigada por pensar em me agradar. — Ela sabia que precisava inter romper a sedução que ele estava conseguindo exercer sobre ela antes que fosse tarde demais. Mas, de alguma maneira, seu corpo não obedecia a ordem do cérebro, e, ao contrário, ela se via cada vez mais confortável nos braços dele.

— Foi um prazer — ele respondeu com um sorriso e, erguendo a mão que estava livre, afastou os cabelos dela para trás de uma orelha.

Sem querer, Bella olhou para o visor do relógio de pulso que ele usava, no mesmo instante em que Edward lhe afagava os cabelos, e notou que os ponteiros assinalavam 23h30.

_O hor__á__rio! Ela havia perdido a no__çã__o do tempo!_

Subitamente ela se livrou dos braços dele e pegou a bolsa que estava em um canto da mesa.

— Eu preciso ir!

Naquele momento, os atores começavam a retornar para encenar a parte final da peça. Bella não pretendia ser rude e sair no meio do público, mas ela sabia que, se não cumprisse o horário determinado no testamento, sua herança e a de seus irmãos estariam correndo sério risco.

— A peça ainda não terminou! — Edward protestou.

— Sei disso, mas não posso ficar mais tempo. — Conseguindo contornar as pernas de Edward, ela saiu, apressa da, na direção da saída do restaurante.

Ele a seguiu e conseguiu alcançá-la, antes que Bella cruzasse a porta de saída, segurou um braço dela e a forçou parar, os olhos verdes repletos de preocupação.

— O que aconteceu? Não está se sentindo bem?

— Não é isso, acontece que... — Ela se interrompeu no instante em que se deu conta de que não gostaria de lhe revelar que seu pai havia imposto uma regra no testamento que a fazia se sentir como uma criança obrigada a ir cedo para a cama. — Eu apenas preciso ir para casa. Se você qui ser ficar e assistir o final da peça, eu posso pegar um táxi.

— Mas você estava adorando a apresentação!

— Sim, eu estava. A peça é maravilhosa. Mas eu preciso ir.

— Eu a levarei para casa, se você me explicar o que está acontecendo.

Ela hesitou. Depois decidiu concordar:

— Está bem. Eu lhe explicarei tudo no caminho. Mas precisamos nos apressar.

Ele chamou o maitrê e depois de algumas rápidas palavras entregou para o homem algumas cédulas de dólar. Então retornou para junto dela.

— Vamos.

No caminho até o carro, Bella pensou em pelo menos uma dúzia de histórias que poderia contar para Edward. Entretanto, nenhuma delas lhe parecia correta.

Assim que o carro transitava em uma pista expressa, Edward espiou na direção dela com o canto dos olhos e falou:

— Pode começar a falar.

Ela suspirou. Não deveria ser tão difícil lhe contar a verdade sobre as ideias malucas do pai. Também não era fácil.

— Eu preciso estar em casa à meia-noite.

— Por quê?

— É uma das condições do testamento do meu pai.

— E se você não a cumprir?

— As coisas ficarão complicadas. Não só para mim, como também para Jasper, Emmett e Seth.

— Eu conheci Jasper e Emmett. Mas quem é Seth?

— Meu meio-irmão. Meu pai nos surpreendeu com um irmão ilegítimo de um 1 ano de idade.

Bella tinha visto algumas fotos do bebê nos e-mails que Emmett lhe enviara. Ela não tivera tempo de conhecê-lo pessoalmente antes de viajar para Dallas e, graças aos termos do testamento, só teria essa chance depois de junho do ano seguinte, quando ele já estaria com 2 anos e provavelmente não teria interesse em ficar no colo de uma irmã desconhecida. Por um breve instante lhe passou pela cabeça como seria o filho que ela havia perdido? Teria cabelos e olhos castanhos como os dela, ou seria ruivo de olhos verdes, como o pai?

— De que maneira as coisas poderiam se complicar? - A voz de Edward interrompeu-lhe os devaneios.

— Se eu não cumprir as regras, colocarei a nossa herança em risco. E eu não posso fazer isso.

— Então tudo isso se resume em dinheiro?

— Não. A questão é mais complexa. Acontece que eu dependi dos meus irmãos em momentos difíceis da minha vida, e agora que tenho a oportunidade de retribuir a dedicação, não poderei desapontá-los.

— De que maneira você dependeu deles?

— Eles permaneceram ao meu lado quando eu desmoronei ao saber que _voc__ê__... _Havia morrido. E eu _devo isso _a eles.

Edward praguejou em voz baixa e depois declarou:

— Seu pai foi o grande vilão de toda essa história.

— O pior foi que eu nunca consegui descobrir o verdadeiro sentimento que ele nutria por mim. Nunca saberei se ele me amava ou me odiava. – desabafou Bella.

— Por que você o lembrava de sua mãe?

Ela assentiu e engoliu a saliva para tentar dissolver o nó de angústia que se formara em sua garganta.

Edward afastou uma das mãos do volante e cobriu as mãos dela, que estavam repousadas no colo, apertando-as de maneira a tranquilizá-la.

— Odiar você é impossível, Bella. Pode acreditar em mim. Eu tentei.

Bella ficou surpresa com essa revelação. A pior parte era saber que ela também sentia o mesmo. Ela também não conseguia odiar Edward. Mas precisava se superar e seguir adiante. O amor perfeito que eles compartilharam não passava de uma fantasia de sua mente. Se ele a amasse de verdade, não a teria trocado por dinheiro algum.

— Nós ainda temos cinco minutos pára desperdiçar — Edward avisou no instante em que Bella girava a chave na fechadura da porta do seu apartamento.

— Sinto muito por tê-lo feito perder o final da peça.

Ela abriu a porta e avançou um passo enquanto es piava ao redor e se perguntava novamente se haveria alguma câmera escondida por ali para monitorar o horá rio em que ela entrasse ou saísse. Ou, talvez, o sistema de segurança que seu pai tivesse usado teria sido mais simples, como subornar os seguranças do prédio. O que combinaria mais com o estilo de Charlie Swan. Seu pai sempre acreditava que todos tinham um preço. No caso de Edward, a teoria dele funcionara perfeitamente, ela concluiu com desgosto.

De qualquer maneira, Bella não queria enfrentar as conseqüências de deixar de cumprir exatamente as determinações do testamento e arriscar perder a herança e prejudicar a si mesma e aos seus irmãos.

Agora que estava de volta a tempo de cumprir o horário estabelecido, seu coração retornara ao ritmo normal.

Ela girou o corpo para agradecer a Edward e quase trombou nos pés dele, que estava bem atrás dela. Próximo o suficiente para tocá-lo, se ela quisesse. Mas ela não que ria fazer isso, ou melhor, queria, mas não deveria. E seria melhor que o dispensasse logo, antes que sua fraca força de vontade a derrubasse.

— Obrigada pela aula de direção e pelo jantar.

— Amanhã precisaremos começar mais cedo — ele sugeriu e tentou se aproximar dela um pouco mais. Bella parou.

— Ouça, Edward. Por mais que eu tenha apreciado sua ajuda, eu sei que você deve ter muitas coisas para fazer. E não deve ficar afastado por muito tempo dos seus negócios. Eu vou realocar o carro que o meu pai deixou reserva do e terminar as aulas de direção com o instrutor.

E era o que Bella pretendia fazer. Graças a Edward, ela havia vencido o medo inicial e agora seria mais fácil conseguir sua carteira de habilitação. Mas esse era um as sunto que ela poderia protelar para quando retornasse a Miami.

— Isso não será necessário. Eu faço questão de ensiná-la a dirigir.

E dizendo isso, ele avançou um passo. O olhar que ele mantinha fez com que seus pelos se arrepiassem. Será que Edward estava considerando aquele jantar um encontro e es perava um final tradicional? Se fosse isso, ela teria que agir depressa, antes que a situação ficasse fora de controle.

— Já está tarde, Edward. Você precisa ir embora. Obrigada pela noite.

— Ainda não. — Ele capturou um pulso dela e pratica mente a arrastou até o sofá. Então, se sentou e a induziu a fazer o mesmo.

— Quero saber mais sobre o que você fez depois do acidente.

Bella não queria falar sobre o assunto. Mas parecia ser a única maneira de poder se livrar dele.

— Eu cursei uma faculdade e, durante as férias, trabalhava em Crescent Key.

— A ilha particular que os navios de cruzeiro costumam visitar?

Ao sentir a perna musculosa dele pressionando a sua, Bella se remexeu no assento para tentar se levantar, e Edward a impediu, tornando a segurar-lhe o pulso.

— Essa mesma — ela respondeu.

— E o que você fazia lá?

— Trabalhava como guia para grupos turísticos.

— Nada mal para um primeiro emprego. – ele comentou.

— Você sabe que meu pai nunca permitiu que eu trabalhasse fora. – ela retrucou.

— E você não precisava disso.

— Bem, isso é verdade. Mas depois do acidente eu pre cisava preencher meu tempo para poder continuar vivendo. Foi quando comecei a trabalhar para a LMS.

Após dizer essas palavras, ela tentou se levantar nova mente, mas Edward a forçou a reclinar as costas contra o encosto do sofá. E sem que ela esperasse, ele inclinou a cabeça e tomou-lhe os lábios.

O beijo forçado se intensificou e, aos poucos, Bella começou a relaxar. Até que as sensações de prazer fizeram com que ela afastasse os lábios para permitir a invasão da língua exigente.

As mãos que ela havia erguido para afastá-lo agora enlaçavam o pescoço largo de Edward.

Ele não a beijava da maneira como fazia 11 anos antes. Os beijos de Edward costumavam ser apaixonados, porém apenas provocantes. Mas agora ele a beijava com a fúria de um homem determinado a destruir todas as barreiras que ela pudesse erguer. O domínio que ele exercia através daquele beijo a deixava sem a mínima habilidade de controlar sua própria vontade.

Com um braço enlaçado na cintura dela, Edward a mantinha colada ao peito rígido e poderoso. E a mão que es tava livre apoiava a nuca feminina e a forçava a erguer o queixo para permitir que ele aprofundasse a carícia com mais vigor.

O calor da boca de Edward e as manobras de sua língua ávida despertavam-lhe os instintos, fazendo com que ela desejasse mais. O sabor do beijo dele e o domínio do corpo musculoso a faziam se sentir segura e protegida. Como nos velhos tempos, Edward se encaixava perfeitamente nas formas dele, como se nunca tivesse saído dali.

Ela sentira tanta falta disso!

O coração começou a bater mais forte e ela sentiu a tensão desaparecer completamente. Edward aproveitou para induzi-la a se deitar no sofá e cobriu o corpo dela com o seu. Bella podia sentir a ereção dele torturando-lhe as coxas. E ela o desejava. Tanto ou mais do que antigamente. Naquele instante a voz interior predominou e Bella sentiu que não deveria fazer isso. Nem agora nem nunca. Jamais as coisas entre eles poderiam voltar a ser da mesma maneira.

Ela conseguiu se desvencilhar dos braços dele e, de alguma maneira, deslizou o corpo para fora do sofá até firmar os pés no chão e se levantar. Por um instante, ela quase perdeu o equilíbrio, e teria caído se não fosse a agilidade de Edward, que estendeu os braços e agarrou-lhe os cotovelos.

Ela recuperou o equilíbrio e o fitou. Já era a segunda vez que ele a impedia de cair. Ela precisava ser mais cuida dosa ou acabaria caindo novamente. E não só fisicamente.

— Eu não posso e não vou fazer isso, Edward.

— Mas você me deseja tanto quanto eu a desejo!

A voz enrouquecida dele fez com que seus mamilos se intumescessem instantaneamente.

— Eu aprendi da pior maneira que nem sempre posso ter o que desejo. E nem sempre as coisas que desejo é bom para mim.

Houve um silêncio.

Edward se ergueu devagar e caminhou na direção da por ta. Antes de sair, avisou:

— Eu a verei pela manhã. Durma bem.

Assim que Bella ouviu o barulho da porta sendo fecha da, suspirou, aliviada. Ainda bem que ele não protestara nem tentara mudar a opinião dela. Principalmente porque ela estava lutando contra ela mesma, até mais do que contra ele. E não tinha certeza de quem venceria.

Mas uma coisa era certa: o casamento deles não tinha a mínima condição de sobrevivência. O fato de Edward ter aceitado o dinheiro do pai dela para abandoná-la a magoara demais.

* * *

Na manhã seguinte, enquanto Bella estava na biblioteca para se empenhar em novas pesquisas, uma senhora de meia-idade se aproximou dela e perguntou em voz baixa:

— Desculpe-me, mas você é Bella Swan?

Bella desviou a atenção das revistas antigas que havia espalhado sobre a mesa e ergueu os olhos para a mulher.

Até agradeceu a interrupção, porque não estava conseguindo se concentrar na leitura. Emm estaria se casando naquele dia, com uma tia de Seth que ela não conhecia, e ela não poderia comparecer à cerimônia por causa do _maldito _testamento. Ela estava proibida de sair de Dallas antes que o prazo estipulado nos termos instituídos pelo pai terminasse. Jasper lhe prometera enviar imagens da cerimônia através da webcam se ela pudesse estar no computador no horário da cerimônia.

— Sim. Eu sou Bella Swan.

A mulher exibiu um sorriso amável e a espiou por cima dos óculos que usava.

— Eu a reconheci por causa de uma foto sua que estava em um tabloide essa manhã.

Bella sentiu as faces queimarem e se remexeu no as sento. As pessoas às vezes agiam de maneira estranha. Ela não era nenhuma celebridade, mas não seria a primeira vez que alguém lhe pediria um autógrafo. Era uma situação um pouco constrangedora, mas não lhe custaria agra dar uma simpática senhora.

— Eu posso ajudá-la? — Bella perguntou.

— Espero que sim. Eu li o artigo que foi publicado no tabloide bem no instante em que ia jogar o jornal no lixo.

_Jogar o jornal no lixo? _Então estava explicado. Deve ria tratar-se de algum assunto antigo, porque nos últimos meses ela não tinha dado nenhuma munição para os repórteres a crucificarem.

— Eu sou Mary Branch, a administradora da biblioteca — a mulher se apresentou. — O artigo dizia que você organizou um evento beneficente em Miami, no ano passado, para angariar fundos em benefício dos bebês prematuros. E o resultado foi fantástico.

Bella sorriu com orgulho.

— É verdade, foi um sucesso.

Ela havia doado seu tempo e experiência para conseguir itens atrativos, a fim de leiloá-los e ajudar os bebês prematuros a terem uma chance de sobrevivência.

— Acontece que a encarregada de promover eventos para arrecadação de fundos da nossa biblioteca se demitiu de maneira inesperada essa manhã — a mulher lamentou. — Assim que eu a reconheci, tomei a liberdade de me aproximar para lhe perguntar se iria ficar por mais algum tempo em Dallas. E quem sabe pudesse nos dar alguma orientação. Estamos sem um líder e é tarde demais para cancelar o evento. A biblioteca está em condições de oferecer uma boa gratificação para alguém especializado no assunto.

Bella sabia que não poderia ajudar, mas ficou curiosa:

— E para quando está marcado o evento?

— Daqui a três semanas.

_Tr__ê__s semanas? E eles estavam sem o organizador?_

— E quanto ainda precisa ser feito?

— Eu não sei — Mary Branch respondeu. — Tenho as anotações de Sue Lynn em meu escritório. Eu poderia mostrá-las para você, se por acaso estiver interessada no trabalho.

— Eu realmente adoraria ajudar de alguma maneira, mas não poderei receber nenhum pagamento, porque estou em uma espécie de licença do meu trabalho — Bella improvisou para não precisar revelar a verdade.

— Contudo, eu poderia doar o meu tempo e trabalhar como voluntária.

— Sua generosidade é grandiosa, minha querida. É um verdadeiro milagre encontrar alguém na sua posição que se ofereça para um trabalho voluntário como esse. Gosta ria de dar uma olhada naquelas anotações?

— Com certeza. — Bella se levantou e ficou feliz por finalmente poder ocupar seu tempo com algo útil. Ela pegou seus pertences e seguiu a mulher.

Aquela oferta parecia uma resposta às suas preces. Aju dar a arrecadar fundos para a biblioteca a tiraria da mono tonia em que vivia, ao mesmo tempo em que poderia se livrar do assédio de Edward Cullen.

Principalmente, ela teria uma boa razão para permanecer em Dallas e algo para pensar além das lembranças do lorosas do passado. Sem contar que poderia cumprir o prazo estipulado no testamento sem decepcionar seus irmãos.

* * *

Ooi! Desculpe o atraso, estava sem PC. ¬¬

Aiai, esse Edward! E a Bella não facilita uma, né. rs.

Mas eai, gostaram? Por favor, comentem, é importante pra mim saber , ta?

Domingo ou segunda o post sai, prometo! Tentarei não atrasar. kk

Beijos, Tiger :*


	7. Capítulo 6

**Twilight não me pertence. Apenas à minha xará.**

**Véu de Lágrimas**

**Capítulo 6**

— Eu não me importo com o quanto seja difícil para conseguir! — Edward falava com seu advogado pelo celular. — Eu preciso de uma cópia do testamento de Charlie Swan! Use qualquer meio que seja necessário!

Uma batida na porta o alertou. Só poderia ser Bella, ele pensou. O segurança o havia avisado assim que a vira entrar no prédio e se dirigir para o elevador. O fato de que era ela quem o estava procurando dessa vez fez com que seu coração acelerasse, e uma alegria inesperada o invadiu.

— Eu preciso desligar — ele avisou para o advogado. — Ligue-me assim que conseguir a cópia do testamento.

O beijo da noite anterior o deixara mais determinado do que nunca a conseguir trazer a esposa de volta para a sua cama. Ele sabia que ela também o desejava. Ele comprovara isso pela maneira como ela retribuíra o beijo e como se derretera em seus braços. Por essa razão, ele a seguira naquela manhã. Precisava saber aonde ela iria e com quem se encontraria. Edward nunca jogava para perder.

Ele colocou o celular na mesinha de centro da sala e caminhou na direção da porta. E assim que a abriu ficou surpreso com a alegria que irradiava dos olhos verdes de Bella e com a cor rosada de suas faces.

— Eu consegui um emprego na biblioteca!

_As manobras dele nos bastidores tinham dado certo_, ele pensou enquanto se esforçava para disfarçar a trama:

— Pensei que tivesse me dito que não poderia trabalhar por causa do testamento.

— Acontece que eu não vou receber um salário, por isso não estarei violando nenhuma regra dos termos do testamento. Trata-se de uma ajuda voluntária para angariar fundos para ajudar a biblioteca. A encarregada de promover o evento se demitiu inesperadamente.

_Uma passagem gratuita para dar um giro pelo mundo em um cruzeiro no Mardi Gras, um dos navios mais luxuosos do mundo, podia fazer muita gente mudar de ideia._

— E ela os deixou completamente perdidos — Bella prosseguia, entusiasmada. — A administradora da biblioteca me reconheceu através de um artigo publicado em um tabloide que se referia a um leilão que eu promovi em Miami e me perguntou se eu estaria interessada em liderar o comitê de organização do evento.

A alegria que ele via estampada no rosto de Bella lhe proporcionou uma grande satisfação e, de certa maneira, aliviou o peso na consciência por ter manipulado aquela situação.

— E você gosta de participar de eventos como esse? — ele perguntou apenas para disfarçar. Era claro que já sabia disso. Ele havia lido o artigo e o mandara para a administradora da biblioteca, junto com a promessa de um donativo considerável, caso ela conseguisse recrutar Bella para participar do comitê. Ele apenas não esperava que ela lhe oferecesse a posição de líder, mas Bella era perfeitamente qualificada, de acordo com o artigo do jornal.

— Eu adoro organizar eventos como esse e ajudar as entidades a prosseguirem com seus trabalhos valorosos.

Essas palavras o fizeram se lembrar da Bella que ele conhecera e pela qual se apaixonara. Ela sempre acreditava que poderia mudar o mundo através de exemplos como aquele.

Edward até havia se esquecido de que Bella agora trabalhava como diretora executiva da LMS, a qual ele pretendia afundar boicotando os acessórios indispensáveis, sem os quais a empresa não seria capaz de sobreviver.

Edward respeitava a inteligência e determinação de Bella e, quando conseguisse seu objetivo de falir a LMS, ele lhe ofereceria uma posição semelhante na Andvari.

— A administradora da biblioteca teve muita sorte em encontrar você.

E ele estava contente em saber que Bella estaria ocupada durante o dia. Isso lhe proporcionaria tempo para ajudar Alice a finalizar o mais recente acordo realizado pela Andvari. A irmã lhe telefonara para dizer que estava encontrando dificuldades em concluir o acordo, principalmente por causa de um banqueiro que se recusava a tratar de negócios com uma mulher.

— Espero que sim. Eu só queria lhe avisar que estarei muito ocupada nas próximas três semanas.

— Tudo bem. Apenas retorne para casa em tempo para as aulas de direção.

Ela recolheu o sorriso que mantinha nos lábios.

— Receio que isso não será possível.

— Mas nós fizemos um trato, Bella! — Ela franziu o cenho.

— Ouça Edward. Esse trabalho é muito importante para mim e eu estarei ocupada o dia inteiro. E durante as noites pretendo organizar a agenda de contatos para que o pessoal realize os convites. Eu não posso perder tempo com as aulas de direção.

— Você não deveria quebrar suas promessas.

Ela empinou o nariz e o fitou com desafio.

— Como você fez quando quebrou seus votos de casamento e me abandonou?

Aquela era a mulher que desafiara a Andvari e não a garota ingênua que ele conhecera na adolescência. E de certa maneira ele a admirava ainda mais do que antes.

— Ambos sabemos a razão de nosso casamento ter terminado. E talvez seu pai estivesse certo. Você não conseguiria prosseguir casada com um paralítico.

Bella se enfureceu:

— Você não pode ter certeza disso. Como todos os outros, você também acreditou no meu fracasso e não me deu uma chance de lhe provar o contrário.

— Você não teria se importado em continuar casada comigo e não ter uma vida sexual ativa? Eu me lembro de que essa parte do nosso relacionamento era a que mais a atraía.

Bella costumava ser insaciável, tanto quanto ele. E, na época, ocorrera a Edward a ideia de que ela o desejasse apenas por causa do fantástico sexo que ele lhe proporcionava. E então ela engravidou.

Ela deu um suspiro:

— Você não conseguia mais ter relações sexuais?

— Não nos primeiros meses. Mas essa não era minha prioridade. O que eu queria era conseguir andar outra vez.

— Você deve ter ficado muito assustado, não é?

Tudo o que lhe acontecera naquele maldito ano tinha sido assustador. Quando os médicos lhe disseram que ele não tinha muita chance de voltar a andar, suas irmãs estavam com 16 e 13 anos de idade. A mãe já estava trabalhando em dois empregos. E ele não poderia representar mais um fardo para que ela carregasse.

A única maneira de prosseguir com a vida seria aceitando o dinheiro "sujo" de Charlie Swan.

Mas ele não estava interessado na análise psicológica de Bella sobre sua decisão.

— O jantar está no forno. Entre. Vamos comer algo antes da sua aula de hoje.

— Como eu já lhe disse, não haverá tempo para aulas de direção. Principalmente hoje. Jasper estará se casando às 8h da noite. Emmett me prometeu ligar a webcam para que eu possa assistir à cerimônia em tempo real. Portanto, nada no mundo me impedirá de ficar em frente ao computar essa noite.

— Eu prometo que você retornará a tempo de assistir à cerimônia. Agora, entre — ele declarou enquanto pegava a bolsa dela e a colocava sobre a mesinha do hall. Depois seguiu na frente para guiá-la até a sala de jantar.

Bella alargou o olhar ao observar que a mesa de jantar já estava perfeitamente arrumada para duas pessoas.

— Você já contava comigo para o jantar, Edward? Eu já lhe disse que não estou interessada em prosseguir com nosso casamento.

— Nós ainda sentimos atração um pelo outro, Bella.

Ela sacudiu a cabeça.

— Eu não sou mais aquela menina ingênua do passado. E nosso casamento nunca poderá ser o mesmo outra vez.

— Eu também não sou mais aquele garoto. Mas não se esqueça de que ainda estamos casados.

Edward retirou as travessas que estavam no forno aquecido e serviu os pratos que estavam na mesa. Depois retornou para a cozinha, a fim de buscar a pequena cesta que continha pão fresco.

— Lagosta ainda é seu prato favorito?

— Sim — ela respondeu sem se mover do vão da porta. — Você preparou o jantar?

— Não dessa vez. Tenha cuidado com o prato. Está muito quente. — Ele puxou a cadeira para que ela se sentasse. Ela permaneceu imóvel. — Você ainda é uma chocólatra?

Ela assentiu com a cabeça, e ele prosseguiu:

— Então espere só para provar o bolo de chocolate que o chefe de cozinha preparou. Se nos apressarmos, poderemos prová-lo na frente de seu computador, ou então depois de assistir à cerimônia. Se você preferir, posso conectar o laptop para exibir a imagem na tela da tevê.

Com relutância, ela caminhou até a mesa e se acomodou na cadeira que ele lhe oferecia.

Edward abriu uma garrafa de champanhe antes de se sentar.

— Champanhe? O que você está comemorando? — ela perguntou.

— O fato de eu tê-la reencontrado.

_Quem ele queria enganar?_

Edward estava contente em tê-la encontrado e se sentia aliviado por descobrir que ela não era a vadia que o tinha abandonado no momento em que ele mais precisara de ajuda. E queria que ela soubesse que ele era mais do que o pobre coitado que muitas vezes o pai dela o acusara de ser. E que conseguira multiplicar o dinheiro do suborno de maneira astronômica.

Mas Edward não pretendia revelar o valor de sua fortuna até que fosse obrigado a fazê-lo. Isso aconteceria provavelmente por ocasião de um novo divórcio, quando precisassem divulgar os bens do casal. E a fortuna que precisaria dispensar nesse divórcio quase o fez desejar que tivesse assinado o acordo de comunhão total de bens que Charlie tinha tentado forçar que acontecesse, e que Bella recusara.

Nessa ocasião, eles acreditavam que seu amor e casamento durariam para sempre.

Quanta ingenuidade!

Edward não pretendia se apaixonar por Bella outra vez. O amor não tinha mais lugar em seu coração sofrido. E se ele quisesse prosseguir com seu plano de destruir a LMS, seria melhor não revelar para ela até onde conseguira expandir sua fortuna.

Ele serviu a taça que estava na frente dela e depois a sua. O que ela lhe contara na noite anterior lhe despertara a curiosidade para saber mais detalhes sobre o que ela fizera naqueles 11 anos em que estiveram separados.

— Você me disse que trabalha para a LMS. E o que aconteceu com seus planos de se tornar uma designer de moda?

— Eu desisti e acabei me graduando em Ciências Contábeis.

Edward tinha visto o portfólio de desenhos que ela possuía quando eles namoravam. Ela era muito talentosa.

— Mas não era isso o que você queria. Você colecionava uma infinidade de revistas de moda naquela época.

— Eu acabei percebendo que minhas chances de conseguir um nome no mundo da moda seriam poucas ou quase nenhuma — ela revelou enquanto se servia de um pãozinho.

— E por que decidiu trabalhar na LMS, se você não se dava muito bem com o seu pai?

Ela engoliu a porção de lagosta que acabara de garfar antes de responder:

— Por que não a LMS? É uma empresa sólida e onde eu poderia desenvolver meus conhecimentos.

Ela estava dizendo a verdade, ele pensou. Por causa da forte reputação da empresa era que estava sendo muito difícil para Edward conseguir o seu propósito de derrubá-la. Entretanto, ele havia encontrado algumas falhas nas finanças de Swan, principalmente os bilhões que ele havia tomado emprestado para financiar cinco novos navios. Edward estava em pleno processo de conseguir comprar a companhia que havia concedido aquele empréstimo para a LMS.

— Então seu pai não cumpriu a promessa de deserdá-la por ter se casado comigo?

— Não. Acho que ele mudou de ideia depois de ter forjado a sua morte para mim.

— Então você precisará permanecer em Dallas por um ano, não poderá arranjar um emprego remunerado e terá que voltar para casa antes da meia-noite... O que mais ele exigiu de você para poder receber sua herança?

Ela repousou o garfo ao lado do prato e protestou:

— Eu não quero falar sobre o meu pai. Faz menos de dois meses que ele faleceu e acho muito difícil discutir sobre... Os últimos desejos dele.

O tom na voz dela revelava mais rancor do que pesar. E isso despertava ainda mais a curiosidade de Edward. Havia algo mais que ela não queria dizer. E ele não descansaria até que descobrisse a razão de toda aquela armação. Ele precisava de mais informações, porém, se exagerasse na pressão exercida sobre ela, poderia correr o risco de afastá-la de uma vez.

Como sua mãe sempre lhe dizia, a paciência é uma virtude que deve ser cultivada no momento certo. E isso poderia fazer a diferença entre vencer e perder.

**OooOooOooOooO**

— Consegui! — Edward exclamou radiante. — Poderemos assistir à cerimônia na tela da tevê!

— Obrigada, Edward. Mas você não precisa ficar aqui. Eu sei como os homens detestam assistir a cerimônias de casamento.

— Eu prefiro ficar, para o caso de acontecer algum problema com a conexão.

Por mais que Bella apreciasse a gentileza dele, ela realmente preferia ficar só. Cerimônias de casamento costumavam ser muito longas e ela não desejava ficar tanto tempo ao lado de Edward.

— Não é preciso, Edward.

— E se acontecerem problemas com a conexão? O que fará?

— Não se preocupe. Eu entendo alguma coisa a respeito. Já participei de muitas videoconferências na LMS.

— Videoconferências? Por que não as assistia pessoalmente?

— Como acontece com você, nem sempre eu tenho condições de comparecer às conferências.

Ela ativou o controle remoto e mudou uma série de comandos no computador. Edward notou que Bella realmente era competente. Em segundos, a imagem do altar de uma igreja surgiu na tela.

O celular tocou e ela verificou que era Jasper.

— Oi, Emm.

O rosto do irmão apareceu na tela da tevê.

— Oi, Bella. Estamos ao vivo. Verifique se o som está bom.

Ela inseriu mais alguns comandos e então o som da voz do seu irmão mais velho começou a ecoar também nos pequenos alto-falantes do computador. Ela falava pelo celular e o ouvia através das caixinhas de som.

— A imagem e o som estão ótimos!

Emm exibiu um sorriso radiante na tela da tevê. Ele parecia mais feliz do que ela estava acostumada a vê-lo.

— Quero que você de um alô para alguém. — Emmett girou a câmera na direção de quem a comandava: Tara Anthony.

Além de ter sido assistente de seu pai, Tara também era a melhor amiga que ela tivera nos últimos cinco anos.

O rosto de Tara apareceu na tela. As faces coradas, os cachos loiros presos no alto da cabeça e um sorriso de felicidade exibido nos lábios.

O romance entre Emmett e Tara tinha acontecido principalmente em razão de mais uma manipulação de Charlie Swan, que havia providenciado em seu testamento uma cláusula determinando que Tara passasse a ser a assistente de Emmett. E foi por causa de atitudes como essa que Bella tinha desconfiado que o pai também tivesse a intenção de unir ela e Edward outra vez.

Mas estava enganada.

Tara apanhou o celular de Emmett e o colocou no ouvido, acenando para Bella. O anel de compromisso cintilava no dedo dela.

— Oi, Bella! Eu gostaria muito que você estivesse aqui, mas estou fazendo o meu melhor com a câmera para que acompanhe a cerimônia.

— Obrigada — Bella respondeu com uma pontada no peito e um nó na garganta. Ela gostaria muito de estar compartilhando da alegria de seus irmãos, da mesma maneira como eles sempre estiveram presentes quando ela precisou deles.

— Por que Jasper não contratou um profissional para fazer isso?

— Seus irmãos decidiram não atrair a mídia. E, como eu tenho experiência com câmeras, me ofereci para fazer a cobertura da cerimônia.

— A cerimônia vai começar. — Bella ouviu a voz de Jasper avisar.

— Agora eu preciso me concentrar no trabalho, Bella. Depois nos falaremos.

— Tudo bem, Tara. Até mais tarde — Bella respondeu e desligou o celular.

O órgão da igreja começou a tocar a marcha nupcial e Emmett, como padrinho, se colocou ao lado de Jasper.

Tara focalizou a porta de entrada da igreja e, segundos depois, a noiva entrava, carregando nos braços um bebê.

Tratava-se de Seth, seu pequeno irmão.

Bella sentiu como se alguém tivesse lhe fincado uma estaca no peito. Crianças sempre provocavam esse efeito nela, mas Seth... O bebê parecia tanto com a família que não poderia ser muito diferente do que seria seu filho, se tivesse nascido. A diferença era que, agora, seu filho estaria com 10 anos de idade.

A câmera acompanhou todo o trajeto da noiva até se aproximar de Jasper, que mantinha um sorriso de imensa felicidade quando apanhou o pequenino e o ergueu no ar para que todos o vissem. Em seguida, passou Seth para os braços de Emmett e conduziu sua noiva para o altar.

Bella ficou emocionada ao ver Jasper, que sempre fora tão sério e sisudo, beijar com carinho as faces do bebê e sorrir, descontraído.

O amor realmente faz milagres, ela pensou enquanto observava o irmão mais velho acariciar o bebê, antes de entregá-lo para uma senhora de meia-idade que Bella não conhecia.

Tanto Emm quanto Jazz aparentavam uma felicidade que ela jamais havia visto neles.

Os irmãos haviam comparecido ao casamento dela para lhe dar apoio familiar, o que seu pai se recusara a fazer. Mas eles não aparentavam a menor alegria, porque também não aprovavam Edward.

A câmera focalizou o rosto de Maria, a tia de Seth e futura cunhada de Bella, que exibia um sorriso radiante para Jasper.

A noiva usava um vestido simples e no lugar do véu um arranjo de flores preso a uma tiara bordada com pérolas.

Quando a câmera flagrou as feições emocionadas de Jasper, Bella precisou conter um soluço que ameaçava eclodir em sua garganta. Ela estava feliz por ele. Realmente muito feliz. Porém, lamentava interiormente que ela nunca mais provaria aquela mesma felicidade outra vez. Amor e filhos estavam fora do seu alcance, porque ela jamais se casaria novamente.

Bella sentiu os olhos queimarem e uma lágrima solitária deslizar pela face. Ela girou o rosto para um lado e a afastou com o dorso de uma das mãos, esperando que Edward não notasse.

Ele se mantinha ao lado dela no sofá e, naquele instante, passou um braço sobre os ombros dela. Quando ela ergueu o olhar para encará-lo, percebeu que os olhos verdes dele lhe ofereciam um apoio silencioso.

Bella se recordou do dia em que eles estiveram diante do altar, exibindo a mesma felicidade a que ela agora assistia no casamento de Jasper. Havia tanto amor em seus corações que eles não conseguiam ver mais ninguém na igreja, a não ser um ao outro.

E agora, ao olhar para Edward, ela apenas pensava: Como eu podia estar tão errada a respeito dos sentimentos dele?

Edward havia jogado fora o amor deles em troca de dinheiro. Estava certo de que o pai havia usado de chantagem para suborná-lo. Mas, se Edward a amasse de verdade, ele teria recusado o dinheiro. E também teria a confiança de que Bella iria cumprir os votos que ela lhe fizera diante do altar.

Portanto, Edward Cullen era o único culpado pelo final desastroso do casamento deles.

Ela afastou o braço que ele mantinha em seus ombros e sufocou um novo soluço. Se ela estivesse só, provavelmente choraria feito um bebê.

Será que sua vida teria tido um curso diferente se, num momento de insanidade, ela não o tivesse distraído e o acidente não tivesse acontecido? Ou Edward a trairia de qualquer maneira?

Porém, se isso tivesse acontecido em circunstâncias diferentes, e ele a tivesse abandonado, pelo menos lhe teria restado o filho para confortá-la.

Bella afastou da mente as inúmeras questões de como poderia ter sido sua vida se o acidente não tivesse acontecido e voltou a se concentrar na cerimônia que acontecia na tela da tevê.

Tara aproximou a câmera das mãos dos noivos enquanto eles faziam os votos e trocavam as alianças.

Bella apertou os lábios para impedir que eles continuassem a tremer por conta da emoção que ela sentia.

Lembrou-se de que ela se recusara a retirar a aliança do dedo por muitos anos. O pai não parava de censurá-la por isso e insistia em apresentar-lhe prováveis partidos. Até que um dia ela decidiu enfrentar o pai e lhe assegurar de que nunca mais amaria outra pessoa nem se casaria outra vez. Então, finalmente, ela retirou a aliança do dedo, que estava gravada com o nome dela e o de Edward, e a jogou no fundo de uma gaveta da cômoda, onde permanecia até agora. E onde deveria ficar para sempre.

Bella nunca mais a usaria. E já que não conseguia confiar em mais ninguém, ela dedicaria sua vida ao trabalho e a serviços voluntários. E apenas manteria romances casuais com homens que ela não quisesse amar.

Homens que ela não quisesse amar?

Essa frase reverberou em sua mente por alguns segundos.

Talvez homens como Edward, que estavam mais interessados no dinheiro dela do que em seu coração.

Só de imaginar, Bella sentiu a pele se arrepiar e os cabelos da nuca se eriçarem pela excitação que lhe percorria o corpo inteiro.

Ela tornou a olhar para o homem ao seu lado. Seu marido. O egoísta ambicioso que lhe tirara tudo o que ela possuía de mais precioso. Seu amor e sua chance de felicidade.

Será que ela teria a coragem de tomar apenas o que lhe interessava para satisfazer seu apetite sexual e, no final do exílio, abandoná-lo?

Por que não? Era exatamente o que ele havia feito com ela.

Proibido.

Errado.

Tentador. Ah, muito tentador.

**OooOooOooOooOooO**

**Hnm... oi?**

**Desculpe?**

**Demorei mais de um mês ._. ainda não acredito.**

**Mas está aí, haha! Aaai, Bella, que pensamentos :P**

**E Edward? Vingança... Complicado o ponto de vista deles...**

**Mas vamos ter um final feliz...(?)**

Beijos e até sábado :*


	8. Capítulo 7

**Twilight não me pertence. Apenas à minha xará.**

**Nota: **Beem, neste capítulo teremos lemons. Quem não gosta, recomendo a não ler. Quem gosta... Bem...

**Véu de Lágrimas**

**Capítulo 7**

— Está pronta para provar o bolo de chocolate e o que restou do champanhe?

A voz de Edward soando atrás dela fez com que um arrepio lhe percorresse a espinha. Ele havia ido até a sua cobertura e acabava de retornar.

A cerimônia do casamento já havia terminado, e agora Tara bancava a repórter de tevê apresentando Maria para Bella, depois alguns dos convidados e, finalmente, Seth.

Mais tarde, Bella desligava a tevê e o computador. Então se levantou e encarou Edward. Ele tinha trazido uma bandeja contendo dois pratinhos de sobremesa com o bolo e a garrafa de champanhe acompanhada de duas taças de cristal.

Será que ela deveria seguir adiante com a ideia maluca de se envolver com ele apenas no plano físico?

E daí? O que você tem a perder?

— No momento, eu não estou com vontade de provar o bolo e nem de continuar com a bebida — Bella avisou.

Edward estreitou os olhos enquanto cruzava a distância entre eles. Depositou a bandeja na mesinha de centro e estudou o rosto dela por alguns segundos.

Bella podia perceber nos olhos verdes de Edward que ele já havia captado de alguma maneira as intenções dela. Nem seu pai ou seus irmãos jamais chegaram perto de ler os pensamentos dela como ele era capaz de fazer. A julgar pelas pupilas dilatadas que ele exibia, Edward parecia tremendamente excitado.

— O que você quer então? — ele perguntou com a voz mais rouca do que o habitual.

Ela deu um suspiro profundo e decidiu dizer a verdade:

— Você. — Bella não esperava que ele oferecesse nenhuma resistência. Ele nunca fizera isso no passado. Encorajada pelo desejo, ela se aproximou dele e repousou as palmas das mãos no peito largo de Edward. — Seus beijos me excitam e seu toque me deixa em chamas. — Fazer amor com ele talvez pudesse preencher o vazio que ela estava sentindo. Isso era tudo o que Bella esperava.

Edward sentiu o coração bater mais forte diante do toque das mãos dela. Ele fixou o verde do olhar nos olhos dela e o manteve assim por algum tempo.

Bella jamais considerara a hipótese de que ele pudesse rejeitá-la, mas a ausência de reação começava a preocupá-la. Ela elevou as mãos até a nuca dele e fincou os dedos nos cabelos claros e sedosos.

— Eu quero fazer amor com você, Edward. Da mesma maneira como antes.

Ele mantinha os braços enlaçados na cintura dela e seus corpos estavam colados. Ela podia sentir a musculatura dele tensa, desde as coxas até os ombros. Ainda assim, Edward não se movia.

Ela desejava desesperadamente que ele fizesse alguma coisa, antes que ela tivesse tempo para pensar e desistir de tudo, considerando que fazer amor com ele representasse um grande erro.

Ela se ergueu na ponta dos pés e pressionou a boca na dele. Abocanhou-lhe o lábio inferior e o sugou entre os seus. Ele arfou, mas mesmo assim permaneceu imóvel. O que estava acontecendo? No passado, quando ela usava uma dessas manobras, Edward já ficava completamente desvairado.

Ela passou a espalhar beijos ao redor do maxilar poderoso e terminou mordiscando o lóbulo de uma orelha dele.

Onze anos antes, bastava uma dessas carícias e ele estaria à mercê do que ela quisesse. Mas não agora. A crescente ereção dele pressionando-lhe o ventre lhe dizia que Edward não estava indiferente ao que acontecia. Ainda assim, ele não se rendia.

Surpresa com aquele autocontrole, quando ela já havia perdido o seu, ela tornou a firmar os pés no chão.

Ela observou que os olhos verdes dele estavam incendiados de desejo. Ah, sim... Ele também a desejava. Mas por que razão estava se contendo daquela maneira?

— Estamos velhos demais para fazer isso no sofá. Onde fica o seu quarto? — Edward perguntou.

Com a adrenalina jorrando forte em seu sangue, Bella sentiu vontade de gritar pela frustração. Porém, conteve o ímpeto e falou com hesitação:

— No final do corredor. Só que eu não tenho nenhum preservativo guardado. Eu não esperava...

Com aquele maldito toque de recolher à meia-noite ela não imaginava que tivesse oportunidade de acontecer algum encontro amoroso enquanto estivesse em Dallas.

— Então vamos para o meu apartamento. — Ele a libertou e se inclinou para apanhar a bandeja que havia deixado na mesinha de centro. Então se retirou.

Bella piscou várias vezes, quase não acreditando no que via. Edward tinha ido embora?

O Edward que ela conhecia a teria possuído em qualquer lugar, de qualquer maneira e quantas vezes ela quisesse.

Talvez isso acontecesse porque ele era jovem, e ela se aproveitasse daquele vigor para conseguir o que queria. E ele nunca se queixara disso.

Porém, pelo que ela podia deduzir, o Edward mais maduro preferia ditar como a relação deveria ser conduzida.

O fato de Edward tornar a sedução dela mais difícil a decepcionara de certa maneira. Por outro lado a excitara ainda mais. E tinha que admitir que ele ganhara o seu respeito. Se ela o quisesse, teria que batalhar por isso. E enfrentar desafios era algo que ela sabia fazer muito bem.

Ela cruzou o hall e entrou no apartamento dele através da porta que ele deixara aberta.

A tensão aumentava a cada passo que ela dava. Talvez fosse excitação. Havia tanto tempo que ela não experimentava uma sensação de erotismo genuína que já nem sabia mais como era.

Ela seguiu na direção dos quartos, através do longo corredor, e aproveitou para ir se desvencilhando das roupas e deixando-as espalhadas pelo caminho. Apenas manteve as peças íntimas. Ela apostava que quando ele a visse com a lingerie preta sexy, todo aquele autodomínio se derreteria como a neve sob o sol. E também que ele não iria se importar com a cicatriz em seu abdômen. Aquela cicatriz que lembrava a todo instante que Bella nunca mais seria a mulher completa de antes. Tanto no plano físico quanto no psíquico.

Ela estacou diante de uma porta aberta e espiou para o interior do aposento. Com certeza, tratava-se do quarto de Edward. A cama larga e revestida nas laterais por um tecido de couro na cor conhaque revelava um gosto masculino. Ela caminhou silenciosamente enquanto sentia os pés descalços afundarem no carpete grosso e macio, até estacar na beirada do colchão.

As cortinas afastadas dos vidros das janelas permitiam que a claridade da lua iluminasse o ambiente. A quantidade de plantas que podia ser observada do lado de fora dava a impressão de estarem cercados por uma verdadeira floresta.

Edward depositou a bandeja na penteadeira e depois girou o corpo para encará-la. Em seguida, percorreu o olhar por toda a extensão do corpo dela, detendo-se onde estava a cicatriz.

Ela lutou contra a vontade de cobrir a cicatriz com as palmas das mãos. E precisou de um esforço colossal para permanecer ali e conseguir vencer o embaraço.

Aquela marca no abdômen definia muito bem quem era a Bella atual. Mas Edward não parecia ter se abalado com isso.

Ela endireitou os ombros e empinou o nariz.

Sem dizer uma palavra, ele se aproximou dela e começou a livrá-la das pulseiras e outras joias que ainda usavam. Depois as colocou sobre a mesinha de cabeceira, junto com o relógio que acabava de retirar do seu pulso.

Sem tirar os olhos dela, Edward começou a se despir devagar. Livrou os botões da camisa, um de cada vez, até que a peça de seda deslizou pelos ombros e caiu no chão, revelando o torso nu e perfeito.

Edward sempre tivera um físico invejável, mas agora estava mais musculoso e tinha os ombros mais largos.

Ele desafivelou o cinto da calça e baixou o zíper. Com as mãos nas laterais da peça, fez com que ela escorregasse até seus pés e a chutou para um lado.

Edward estava na frente dela apenas com a peça íntima. O volume exibido por trás do tecido fino dizia mais do que qualquer palavra. Mesmo que ele continuasse em silêncio, seu corpo revelava o quanto a desejava. Bella observou com detalhes as transformações no corpo de Edward. Não se tratava mais do físico magro do garoto de 21 anos que ela conhecera. Edward Cullen agora exibia um corpo mais maduro e perfeitamente preenchido com músculos poderosos. _Perfeito!_ Ela sentia o pulso acelerado e a boca ressecada com a visão do homem à sua frente.

Bella sentiu a respiração se encurtar, como também sua paciência. O que ele estava esperando? Com os dedos trêmulos ela alcançou o fecho do sutiã na intenção de libertá-lo.

— Não faça isso!

A voz de comando fez com que ela interrompesse o que fazia. Intrigada com a mudança nos hábitos dele, Bella baixou os braços. O antigo Edward já teria avançado sobre ela àquela altura dos acontecimentos. Apesar da cicatriz, ela ainda mantinha um corpo atraente. E a lingerie provocante já o teria deixado enlouquecido.

_Chega de protelação!_

Ela passou o braço ao redor da cintura dele e traçou com os dedos um caminho cego que descia do alto de suas costas pela coluna de Edward, do jeito que ele sempre adorara. Sua pele ficou toda arrepiada com o toque dela. Foi quando ela encostou-se a um sulco na pele da cintura dele e parou surpresa. Seu olhar procurou o dele. Ele falara sobre as cirurgias que havia sofrido, mas ela não tinha processado muito bem a informação.

Ela agarrou seu bíceps musculoso e o virou para, em seguida, perder o fôlego. Duas cicatrizes desciam paralelamente à sua espinha até o cóccix e desapareciam por baixo de sua cueca. Ela alisou as marcas com a ponta dos dedos, afastando o tecido de seus quadris para revelar a pele mais clara da região e o final das cicatrizes. A cueca desceu até os tornozelos e flexionou a coluna tensa para jogar a peça por cima da calça já descartada.

As linhas desbotavam para um rosa-prateado, mas ver o dano que o bisturi do cirurgião havia causado fez seu coração doer. Ambos carregavam gravadas no corpo as lembranças eternas do que havia lhes acontecido.

No caso de Edward, os médicos haviam conseguido lhe restituir a capacidade de andar e prosseguir com sua vida normal. Mas, no caso dela, eles haviam retirado de seu útero o grande sonho de sua vida.

Finalmente, Edward inclinou a cabeça e capturou os lábios dela.

_Até que enfim!_

Contudo, o beijo dele não era mais como costumava ser. Em vez de simplesmente devorá-los, ele a provocava com a língua e depois recuava executando uma manobra de pura provocação.

Ela arqueou o corpo para oferecer-lhe o busto erguido e ansioso por carícias. Bella não suportava aquela tortura. Ela queria que ele a devorasse. Queria senti-lo dentro dela e se esquecer do presente, do passado e das cicatrizes deixadas pelo acidente.

Precisava se sentir uma mulher desejável outra vez.

Ele moveu as mãos que mantinha na cintura dela para acariciar lhe os seios.

Bella ansiava por mais. E, de maneira insana, agarrou os cabelos dele e aproximou-lhe a boca dos mamilos intumescidos para demonstrar o que desejava. Edward afastou o bojo do sutiã e abocanhou um pomo róseo enquanto torturava o outro com um polegar. Logo em seguida, ele se libertou dos dedos dela, transferiu a atenção para a curvatura do pescoço alvo e passou a mordiscar a região sensível. A barba que Edward havia aparado pela manhã, e que já começava a crescer outra vez, roçava-lhe a pele e provocava uma deliciosa sensação ao contatar a masculinidade evidente nos pelos ásperos.

Porém, ela ansiava por mais. Então, pressionou o corpo contra o dele para sentir-lhe a ereção, ao mesmo tempo em que os mamilos rígidos roçavam o peito másculo, por trás do tecido rendado do sutiã.

Ela sentiu os músculos abdominais dele se contraírem em resposta aos seus apelos.

Edward pousou as mãos abaixo das nádegas dela e suspendeu-lhe o corpo para mantê-la em posição mais adequada e sufocar lhe os anseios.

Ela quase perdeu o equilíbrio, em todos os sentidos, e precisou agarrar-se aos ombros dele para sustentar o corpo.

Ele a beijou novamente e dessa vez com mais vigor. Mesmo assim, ela não estava satisfeita. O sabor era o mesmo, mas algo havia mudado.

Talvez a maneira como ele a tratava. Provocando-a e forçando-a a esperar para satisfazer sua libido.

Bella sempre desejara Edward. Mas nunca daquela maneira. E a espera parecia levá-la a uma espécie de loucura. Principalmente pelo fato de que Bella não fazia sexo por um longo tempo. Meses? Anos? Ela nem conseguia se lembrar de quando fora a última vez. Estivera tão ocupada com o trabalho e a maldita batalha com aquela Andvari, que não lhe sobrava tempo para mais nada.

Desejo contido. Provavelmente fosse apenas isso que a estava deixando enlouquecida por Edward.

Bella enlaçou a cintura dele com as pernas. Amparou o rosto dele entre as palmas de suas mãos e lhe beijou as faces inúmeras vezes.

A excitação aumentava a cada segundo e ela gostaria de não estar usando as peças íntimas para poder sentir com maior intimidade a pele dele.

Como se tivesse recebido a mensagem da mente dela, Edward libertou o fecho do sutiã enquanto a conduzia para a cama.

Ele a colocou gentilmente sobre o colchão e, em seguida, removeu o sutiã e atirou a peça para um lado distante da cama.

Repousou seu corpo sobre o dela, mas plantou as mãos no colchão para conseguir manter o peito erguido. Então passou a vistoriá-la com o olhar.

O brilho de desejo que ela via nos olhos dele fazia com que a musculatura de seu abdômen se contraísse de maneira involuntária e chegasse a ponto de quase doer.

Ele acoplou as mãos sobre os seios dela e, com os polegares, torturou-lhe os mamilos. Em seguida abocanhou um deles e o sugou. O calor que irradiava da boca ávida enviava alucinantes ondas de prazer que se espalhavam pelo corpo dela e faziam com que seu abdômen se contraísse ainda mais.

Um gemido de angústia escapou dos lábios dela. As carícias estavam roubando-lhe o fôlego e a sanidade.

Ela já nem conseguia se lembrar de como era bom sentir o toque masculino em seu corpo. Uma sensação inebriante a induziu a fincar os dedos nos cabelos loiros e espessos de Edward e fitá-lo com uma súplica silenciosa, pedindo mais.

Ele abandonou os seios dela e prosseguiu com os lábios umedecidos espalhando uma trilha de beijos rápidos até alcançar a região do umbigo.

Quando ele começou a acariciar com a língua a extensão da cicatriz, ela cerrou os punhos e gritou:

— Não, Edward. Não faça isso!

— Todos nós carregamos cicatrizes, Bella. Algumas visíveis e outras não. Não tem do que se envergonhar — ele declarou e prosseguiu com a carícia.

Bella odiava aquela cicatriz por tudo que ela representava. Ela nunca deixara que ninguém a tocasse. Contudo, a maneira gentil como Edward a tratava a impedia de ter a coragem de afastá-lo.

Ele moveu a cabeça para baixo e por cima do tecido rendado da calcinha, provocando exatamente o lugar onde ela mais precisava ser tocada.

Ela arfou, e ele recuou. Em seguida, afastou uma lateral da peça e tornou a provocá-la. Dessa vez, sem a barreira do tecido. E quando percebeu que ela começava a se contorcer, antes que ela atingisse o clímax, ele desistiu da carícia, para em seguida repetir a manobra, Até que ela não suportou mais a tortura e gritou:

— Por favor, Edward!

Ele fez uma carícia final e então introduziu dois dedos de cada lado da cintura da peça e a puxou para baixo até livrá-la da calcinha. Estendeu um braço e alcançou a gaveta da mesinha de cabeceira para apanhar um preservativo.

Depois de ajustá-lo, ele tornou a afagar o corpo dela, percorrendo-lhe as curvas com a ponta dos dedos. Concentrou a atenção novamente nos mamilos, sugando-os e massageando-os de maneira alternada.

Enlouquecida e frustrada por Edward não lhe dar o que ela mais queria, Bella segurou firme nas costas dele e tentou inverter as posições. Mas ele a impediu e a censurou com o olhar.

Bella obedeceu ao comando, porém ficou surpresa com aquela atitude. Ela não estava acostumada com o novo Edward que não admitia ser forçado ou coagido por ela.

Ele prosseguiu roçando os lábios pela extensão de seu corpo, enquanto ela se contorcia e chegava à beira da loucura pela espera interminável.

Finalmente, ele apartou-lhe as coxas e começou a se introduzir lentamente dentro dela, ao mesmo tempo em que a beijava com fúria.

Ela segurou o fôlego enquanto esperava que ele a preenchesse completamente. E foi o que ele fez. Ela cravou as unhas nas nádegas dele para incitá-lo, mas Edward parecia não ter pressa. As investidas lentas a deixava impaciente. Ela ergueu os quadris para tentar imprimir um ritmo mais rápido. Então sentiu o corpo dele estremecer e se acelerar em uma cavalgada insana. E ela o acompanhava de maneira frenética e alucinada.

Pela primeira vez, depois de tantos anos, ela se sentia viva novamente, e desejada por um homem que a satisfazia plenamente.

As investidas a energizavam e ela as retribuía com vigor. Até que o final da jornada aconteceu, e os gritos de prazer de ambos se misturavam no silêncio do quarto.

Segundos depois, com a musculatura do corpo relaxada, eles desfrutaram de um intervalo de sono para recuperar as forças.

**OooOooOooOooOooOooO**

**Uaau...**

**Então, como prometido, aí está!**

**E finalmente a primeira vez do casal depois de tanto tempo. *suspiro.**

**Infelizmente são orgulhosos demais, mas esperemos que isso mude, haha.**

Agradeço as reviews de Natalocas e Annacaroll e peço que continuem acompanhando, rs.

Beijos e até terça :*


	9. Capítulo 8

**Twilight não me pertence. Apenas à minha xará.**

**Véu de Lágrimas**

**Capítulo 8**

Edward se ergueu da cama e seguiu para o banheiro. Precisava recuperar o autocontrole e manter uma distância segura de Bella. Tanto mental quanto física. Ele tinha planos para executar e não poderia permitir que o sexo fantástico que eles conseguiam proporcionar um ao outro interferisse em suas intenções de acabar com a LMS.

Após descartar o preservativo, ele lavou o rosto com água fria e se olhou no espelho do armário acima da pia.

Finalmente ele conseguira o que desejava. A esposa em sua cama. Cativa e confiante. Um pouco mais de persuasão e ele conseguiria que ela respondesse qualquer pergunta que ele lhe fizesse. E isso lhe permitiria detectar os pontos fracos da administração da LMS e planejar a melhor rota de ataque.

Contudo, ele ainda estava perdido nas lembranças do perfume dela, no calor do seu corpo e na maciez da sua ele.

_Não faça isso! Concentre-se nos seus planos de vingança._

Edward sacudiu a cabeça para afastar os pensamentos e, depois de vestir o robe, retornou para o quarto.

Bella tinha vestido a camisa dele e estava sentada na cama com as costas apoiadas num travesseiro. As pernas recolhidas e os braços abraçando os joelhos.

Ela seguiu com o olhar os movimentos de Edward enquanto ele apanhava a bandeja e a trazia para a cama. Ele se acomodou e depositou a bandeja sobre o colchão, no espaço vazio entre eles.

Encheu as taças com o champanhe e ofereceu uma delas a Bella.

— Está pronta para provar a sobremesa? Você sempre dizia que fazer amor lhe despertava o apetite.

Ela aceitou a taça que ele oferecia, mas logo girou a cabeça para o lado oposto.

Será que ele tinha visto um rubor nas faces dela? _Impossível!_ Ele nunca vira Bella corar depois de fazer sexo.

Bella sempre fora do tipo agressivo e não tinha vergonha de fazer o que ela tinha certeza que desejava.

Então, por que ele notava que ela agia com inesperada timidez?

— Eu pensava que certas coisas nunca mudavam — ele falou de maneira casual.

Bella não respondeu e evitou olhar para Edward enquanto pegava o garfo e provava um bocado do bolo.

Eles terminaram em silêncio a improvisada refeição. Até que Bella o olhou através dos cílios longos e espessos e perguntou:

— Por que você aceitou o dinheiro, Edward?

Ele deu um profundo suspiro, antes de responder:

— Eu estava com medo de ser um peso para a minha família. E seu pai fez questão de que eu soubesse o quanto custava cada dia que eu permanecesse no hospital. E que os médicos haviam dito que eu teria que ficar internado por meses para poder me submeter às cirurgias. Eu sabia que não poderia arcar com aquelas despesas, já que havia perdido meu seguro-saúde quando seu pai me demitiu. E a apólice que eu iria adquirir em meu novo emprego ainda não estava contratada. Aquelas cirurgias representavam a única esperança de poder andar outra vez. Minha mãe tinha dois empregos que mal davam para sustentar a si mesma e a minhas duas irmãs. E eu não teria condições de trabalho por um longo tempo. O dinheiro do suborno de seu pai poderia garantir um teto sobre nossas cabeças e a educação de minhas irmãs. E isso era algo que eu não teria a mínima chance de lhes proporcionar.

Bella respirou várias vezes e a compreensão do drama dele e de sua família a comoveu:

— Eu deveria saber que você não estaria pensando em si mesmo. Você sempre colocou sua família à frente de seus problemas. Lembro-me de que costumava chamar suas irmãs de "minhas garotas".

— Seus irmãos fariam o mesmo por você — Edward salientou.

— Eu sei disso. E essa é mais uma razão pela qual eu não poderei desapontá-los. Há muito dinheiro em jogo. Eu preciso cumprir a determinação do testamento da maneira mais correta possível.

Ele apontou um dedo na direção do abdômen dela.

— Por que você teve que fazer uma cirurgia?

Ela ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos, enquanto brincava com o garfo e amassava o último pedaço do bolo que restara em seu prato.

— Além de perder nosso filho, eu também perdi a oportunidade de engravidar outra vez. Eles retiraram meu útero para poder estancar a hemorragia.

_Nosso filho..._

De que adiantaria lamentar o que não tinha mais volta? Edward não era homem de desperdiçar energia ou emoção em algo que ele não pudesse mudar.

Era evidente que, para Bella, a reação era diferente.

Antes mesmo de se casarem, eles costumavam discutir sobre o futuro e ambos desejavam constituir uma família grande.

Bella queria que seus filhos não tivessem idades muito distantes uns dos outros. Assim se tornariam companheiros. O que não era o caso entre ela e seus irmãos. E o mesmo acontecia com Edward em relação à Alice e Rosalie. A diferença de idade impedia que os irmãos fossem companheiros.

Após Swan despedir Edward por ele se recusar a terminar o relacionamento com Bella, o pai dela ainda se assegurara de que ele não conseguisse arranjar outro emprego dentro do círculo de conhecimentos que ele mantinha em Miami.

Finalmente, Edward tinha conseguido arranjar trabalho em uma companhia estrangeira. O salário não era tão bom quanto o que ele ganhava antes. Por isso, Edward não imaginava como conseguiria sustentar uma família com muitos filhos, como eles pretendiam. Contudo, ele tinha esperanças de que conseguiria dar um jeito.

— Eu senti muito a perda do nosso filho — Edward revelou por fim.

Ela deu de ombros. Porém, as lágrimas que ela se esforçava para conter revelavam o quanto ela se importava.

Ela apanhou a taça com o champanhe, que havia deixado sobre a mesinha de cabeceira, e provou um longo gole, antes de devolvê-la ao mesmo lugar onde estava.

— Eu poderia ter me submetido a uma cirurgia plástica para amenizar a cicatriz, mas para quê? Ninguém poderia colocar de volta o útero que me foi arrancado.

Nem mesmo um idiota poderia deixar de notar que aquela cicatriz não seria o real interesse de Edward. Para ele, a cicatriz não interferia na beleza do corpo de Bella. O que ele precisava era que ela lhe revelasse detalhes sobre a LMS para que pudesse prosseguir com seus planos. Mas, se ela não tivesse mudado com o tempo, Edward sabia que quando Bella estava triste ela não gostava muito de falar. E ele não pretendia pressioná-la demais e arriscar fechar a porta de intimidade que ela havia aberto para ele.

— Foi por isso que você não se casou outra vez? Porque não poderia ter filhos?

— Talvez. Se não fosse para constituir uma família não deveria haver razão para um casamento. Mas não foi por isso. Sempre haveria a possibilidade de uma adoção. Eu não me casei novamente por ter descoberto que minha mãe era mentalmente instável. E o acidente que ocasionou sua morte havia sido intencional. Ao invés de estar em casa cuidando da família, Renée preferiu sair com um dos carros de meu pai e, depois de imprimir uma alta velocidade no veículo, jogá-lo contra uma árvore.

Edward ficou surpreso com essa revelação.

— Está me dizendo que sua mãe se suicidou? Ela assentiu.

— O que você quis dizer com "mentalmente instável"? — perguntou Edward.

— Minha mãe era maníaco-depressiva, ou, se preferir usar um termo mais moderno, bipolar. E os médicos acreditam que seja uma doença hereditária, sabia? Ninguém poderia afirmar que eu não carrego os mesmos genes. Por essa razão foi que eu decidi nunca mais me casar nem adotar filhos. Ter pessoas sob a minha dependência é um risco que eu não pretendo correr.

Agora Edward entendia as loucuras que os tabloides revelavam sobre o comportamento de Bella durante aqueles anos em que eles estiveram separados. Ela agia como alguém que não tivesse mais nada a perder.

Ela se remexeu na cama e lançou ura olhar insinuante para Edward. Ele também queria fazer amor com ela mais uma vez. Mas primeiro precisava se concentrar em conseguir mais informações sobre a LMS, antes que o final de semana terminasse e ele precisasse viajar para Cingapura. Então uma ideia surgiu:

— Você não quer me acompanhar na viagem para Cingapura?

— Viagem? – ela perguntou.

— Sim. Eu preciso ir para Cingapura na segunda-feira, para concluir um assunto que minha irmã não está conseguindo por causa de um idiota que se recusa a tratar de negócios com uma mulher.

Bella mordeu o lábio inferior.

— Eu não posso.

— Você poderia prosseguir na organização do evento para angariar fundos para a biblioteca através do laptop.

Ela fitou os olhos verdes de Edward e abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas desistiu. Tornou a apanhar a taça com o champanhe e terminou o que restava da bebida. Só então declarou, com um suspiro:

— Eu não posso sair de Dallas por causa daquelas determinações ridículas que meu pai deixou no testamento. Tenho que ficar por 365 dias consecutivos na cobertura. — O tom de voz que ela usava exprimia a raiva que sentia.

— E o que acontecerá se você se afastar por apenas dois dias?

— Eu já lhe disse. Nós perderemos o direito à herança. Nosso pai deixou diferentes tarefas para cada um dos filhos. E se algum deles falhar, ele deixou determinado que a LMS e tudo o mais que possuía fosse vendido para seu pior inimigo pelo valor de um dólar. — Depois de um suspiro de contrariedade, ela prosseguiu: — Emm e Jasper estão cumprindo a parte deles. E, para mim, foi destinado o pior. É por isso que todos acreditam que eu acabarei desistindo e arruinando tudo, E eu não posso fazer isso. Meus irmãos estão dependendo de mim.

Edward não contava com a possibilidade de a LMS poder ser vendida para alguém.

— Seu pai determinou que a LMS fosse vendida para seu pior inimigo?

— Que tipo de pai trataria seus filhos dessa maneira? — ela esbravejou, ignorando a pergunta dele.

Um pai como o meu, Edward apenas pensou. Ele nunca havia revelado para Bella a revolta que sentia pelo fato de ele ter lhe abandonado e nunca mais ter dado sequer uma notícia do seu paradeiro.

— Eu considero a atitude dele ridícula! — ela prosseguiu se lamentando. — Ele me afastou do trabalho e impediu o contato com minhas amigas. Determinou uma mesada irrisória e proibiu que eu tivesse qualquer tipo de funcionários. Além disso, me obrigou a estar em casa até a meia-noite, como se eu fosse uma adolescente de 13 anos de idade!

— Concordo que ele foi cruel. Mas não estou surpreso. Manipulações desse tipo fazem o estilo de Charlie Swan. Ele sempre agiu com extrema tirania. — E aproveitando a oportunidade, Edward insistiu: — Quem ele referiu como seu pior inimigo?

Ela o encarou por um instante e depois sorriu.

— Não quero continuar falando do meu pai. Vamos fazer amor de novo. Eu adoro o jeito como você me faz sentir livre. Eu consigo me esquecer de toda essa loucura do testamento. — E, estendendo os braços, Bella enlaçou o pescoço de Edward.

Ele sentiu os pelos da nuca se arrepiarem com o contato dos dedos dela. A última coisa que ele gostaria de fazer seria afastar as mãos dela. Mas era preciso. De outra forma, Edward não conseguiria se concentrar no objetivo de descobrir quem poderia estar entre ele e a LMS.

De maneira sutil, ele moveu os braços dela e, alcançando-lhe as mãos, as prendeu entre as dele.

— Se você não pode ir comigo para Cingapura, então prometa que ficaremos juntos até o domingo à noite.

— Mas... Eu preciso contatar os possíveis doadores para a campanha. Pretendo organizar um leilão.

— Se você prometer que passará o final de semana comigo, eu lhe fornecerei uma lista de firmas e nomes de pessoas importantes em Dallas que costumam contribuir para esse tipo de campanha.

— Você fará isso?

— Claro que sim. Eu posso fazer o que quiser se prometer ficar comigo até domingo.

Os olhos castanhos de Bella se iluminaram.

— Ótimo. Eu também poderei pedir a Jasper e Emmett que enviem uma contribuição.

— Por falar na LMS, você ainda não me contou quem seu pai considerava como seu maior inimigo.

Ela fez uma careta de desgosto.

— A Mardi Gras Cruising.

Mardi Gras Cruising? A informação abalou Edward. Uma dúzia de pensamentos diferentes o sobressaltou. Em primeiro lugar, os termos do testamento de Swan e a compra da cobertura no prédio que lhe pertencia. Será que Charlie estivera na pista dele todos esses anos? Mas como? E por quê?

Edward acreditava que conhecer o inimigo o ajudava a vencê-lo. Será que Charlie praticava a mesma filosofia? Ou havia algo mais por trás disso tudo? Era algo que Edward precisava descobrir:

— Por que a Mardi Gras? Ela encolheu os ombros.

— Não tenho a mínima ideia. Principalmente porque eu pai detestava o diretor-geral da empresa. Eles travaram batalhas por anos a fio, porque a Mardi Gras costumava fazer concorrências desleais, do tipo baixar os preços a valores ínfimos para atrair nossos clientes. Ele realmente parecia querer destruir meu pai. Por isso, não consigo acreditar que ele preferisse ver o logo da Mardi Gras em seus navios do que permitir que seus filhos prosseguissem com a tradição da LMS.

Edward conhecia muito bem o presidente da Mardi Gras. Tratava-se de um homem esperto, ambicioso e com muito conhecimento de procedimentos legais. Por essa razão Edward o contratara. Ele jamais deixaria escapar que suas decisões representavam a vontade do presidente da empresa, que atuava nos bastidores.

Então um pensamento lhe ocorreu. Nunca fora tão fácil conseguir a propriedade da LMS. A única coisa que precisaria fazer seria conseguir que Bella saísse de Dallas, ainda que por alguns dias.

Ele pesou as consequências.

Vencer a LMS por causa de uma artimanha que lhe havia sido confiada por Bella jamais lhe daria o prazer que ele buscava obter através de astúcia e habilidade.

E como poderia significar uma vingança se a empresa lhe seria oferecida pelo mesmo homem que lhe fizera provar o amargo gosto da derrota?

**OooOooOooOooOooOooO**

— Acorde Bella! — a voz de Edward insistia.

Ela se virou para o outro lado e ignorou o chamado. Estava tendo um sonho que não tinha havia muitos anos. Sonhava que Edward a abraçava e fazia sexo com ela. Que voz era aquela que tentava fazê-la acordar e abandonar a sensação maravilhosa que estava provando no sonho?

— Vá embora! — ela gritou meio inconsciente.

— É quase meia-noite — a voz insistiu.

— Não me importa — ela resmungou. Já sabia, por experiência anterior, que quando acordasse não seria Edward quem ela veria em sua cama. Não importava o quanto aquela voz se parecesse com a dele. Provavelmente seria mais um daqueles homens com quem ela resolvera dormir, apenas porque eles se pareciam com seu falecido marido.

De repente a luz do abajur iluminou o quarto e ela abriu as pálpebras.

Então a realidade aos poucos retornou à sua mente. Edward não estava morto. Tinha sido apenas um sonho que fizera lembrar-se do sofrimento pelo qual ela passara por longos anos.

— Levante-se, Bella! Você tem que retornar para o seu apartamento antes da meia-noite!

Seu apartamento? Meia-noite? O pânico afastou os últimos vestígios de sua embriaguez e ela saltou da cama.

— Onde estão minhas roupas? Não me lembro de onde as deixei!

— Não há tempo para vestir suas roupas. Vista isso. — Ele lhe estendeu um robe.

Ela consultou o relógio de cabeceira enquanto se enfiava no roupão e ajustava o cordão na cintura. Dois minutos para a meia-noite.

Ela quase arruinara tudo. Seu pai estava certo. Ela realmente necessitava de um guardião e precisava agir com mais prudência no futuro.

— Não posso acreditar que eu tenha sido tão negligente! Obrigada por me acordar, Edward.

Ela notou uma expressão no rosto dele que não conseguia decifrar.

— Vamos logo! — Ele segurou um cotovelo dela e praticamente a arrastou para fora do seu apartamento. Os passos rápidos e uma atitude quase zangada.

Bella conseguiu apanhar as roupas que descartara pelo corredor, ao mesmo tempo em que tentava acompanhar as longas passadas de Edward.

No instante em que ela girou a chave na fechadura da porta e a abriu, o relógio da sala assinalava 12 badaladas.

Bella deu um suspiro de alívio.

— Ufa! Essa foi por pouco! Você quer entrar?

Ela esperava que ele aceitasse. Fazer amor com Edward tinha sido a melhor coisa que havia lhe acontecido desde o acidente. Porém, ela notou que ele não estava muito interessado no convite. E também parecia um pouco tenso. Por que será que Edward estava tão zangado?

— Boa noite, Bella.

Ela segurou o cotovelo dele no instante em que Edward ameaçava se retirar.

— O testamento diz que eu não posso promover festas, mas não fala nada sobre manter um hóspede por uma noite.

— Você precisa descansar Bella. Amanhã cedo eu lhe darei a aula de direção e depois faremos um tour por alguns jardins locais.

— Mas...

Ele estendeu a mão direita e ergueu-lhe o queixo para depositar um beijo ligeiro em seus lábios.

— Eu a verei pela manhã.

Edward se afastou e entrou em sua cobertura.

Ao ver a porta se fechar e ouvir o ruído da chave na fechadura, ela sentiu uma enorme decepção.

Aquilo nunca tinha acontecido antes. Nenhum homem a rejeitara daquela maneira. Será que aquela atitude denunciava o que ela devia esperar de Edward no futuro?

Bella não gostava nem um pouco do que estava sentindo. Talvez fosse um retorno das atitudes que ela tivera com outros homens enquanto tentava esquecer seu falecido marido. E ela fizera isso inúmeras vezes. Usava os homens por algum tempo para preencher o vazio que sentia e depois os dispensava sem mais nem menos.

Subitamente, ela percebeu o quanto fora egoísta. Usar as pessoas era um hábito condenável. Ela prometeu a si mesma que nunca mais faria isso.

**OooOooOooOooOooOooO**

— Feche os olhos — Edward pediu.

Bella retirou a atenção da rosa branca que estava admirando e ergueu o olhar para ele.

— Por quê?

— Apenas faça o que eu digo. — Ele afastou os óculos de sol que usava para cima dos cabelos avermelhados e revelou os olhos verdes que a hipnotizaram desde o primeiro dia em que os vira. Os mesmos olhos que ainda a fascinavam. — Você afirma que aprendeu a cozinhar. Vamos ver se você consegue identificar aromas que são usados na culinária.

Dizendo isso, Edward retirou um lenço branco do bolso traseiro do jeans e o dobrou de maneira a formar um triângulo. Depois o transformou em uma faixa larga e a segurou, esticada, entre as mãos.

— Você está improvisando uma venda? — ela quis saber.

— Isso mesmo.

Ela sentiu a pulsação acelerar. Eles nunca haviam feito sexo com fetiches antes, e não era agora que Bella pretendia começar. Principalmente no meio do parque, com pessoas e crianças por perto. Por outro lado, se ele a levasse de volta para a cobertura, talvez ela se animasse a tentar algo diferente.

Ter feito amor com Edward a fizera se sentir inteira novamente. E ela desejava repetir a experiência, mesmo que isso significasse ter que enfrentar mais dor e novas decepções.

— O jardim que está atrás de você foi cultivado com plantas comuns para entreter as pessoas cegas. — Ela começou a girar a cabeça para olhar as flores e ele a impediu. — Não vale espiar antes.

— Está bem. — Ela aceitou a brincadeira. — Mas não precisa vendar os meus olhos.

— Você não confia em mim?

Essa era uma boa pergunta. Será que ela poderia confiar em Edward Cullen outra vez? Ela não sabia como responder. Ela havia entendido as razões dele para ter aceitado o dinheiro do suborno, mas ele a abandonara. E ela teve que enfrentar a dor de perder o filho e acreditar que também o havia perdido para sempre. Ele nem poderia imaginar quantas vezes ela esteve a ponto de... Bem, era melhor afastar esses pensamentos. Ela não era mais aquela mulher ferida e fizera um longo percurso para conseguir superar o sofrimento.

— Está bem — ela concordou por fim.

Ele se posicionou atrás dela e lhe vendou os olhos com o lenço. Em seguida, envolveu sua cintura com as mãos.

— Está pronta?

— Estou.

— Ótimo. — Ele a guiou na direção do jardim e fez com que ela parasse diante de uma planta. Então, com gentileza, aproximou o rosto dela de algumas folhas.

— Diga-me que planta é essa.

Ela inalou o perfume das folhas e declarou:

— Alecrim.

— Muito bem. Mas essa é muito fácil.

Ele a forçou, com suavidade, a seguir mais adiante. Então repetiu a experiência com outra espécie de planta.

— Humm... Hortelã.

— Ótimo — ele sussurrou em seu ouvido e aproveitou para mordiscar-lhe o lóbulo da orelha.

Ela precisou reprimir um gemido de prazer, porque, estando com os olhos vendados, não sabia se havia mais alguém por perto.

Depois da experiência de terem feito amor na antessala da capela no dia do casamento, ela não duvidava do ímpeto de Edward. E só de pensar na aventura sentiu um arrepio lhe percorrer a espinha.

Ele a impeliu para prosseguir, e ela pôde notar a ereção dele esbarrar na base de sua coluna. Isso significava que Edward também não estava indiferente ao pequeno jogo de sedução em que ambos atuavam.

— Vire para a esquerda — ele ordenou. — Agora identifique esse aroma.

Ela estendeu uma das mãos e conseguiu apanhar uma das folhas da planta. Friccionou-a na palma das mãos e aproximou a folha de suas narinas.

— Tomilho — ela afirmou com segurança.

Em vez de elogios, ele tomou-lhe os lábios e os beijou com suavidade. Depois retirou a venda dos olhos dela.

— Você tem duas escolhas como prêmio. Podemos seguir para conhecer o aquário ou voltar para a cobertura.

A excitação que ela vislumbrava nos olhos de Edward a deixava com medo de se apaixonar por ele novamente. E fazer amor agora poderia significar uma rendição àqueles sentimentos.

Será que ela deveria arriscar?

Será que tinha escolha?

Ela exibiu um sorriso insinuante enquanto a musculatura do abdômen se contraía violentamente.

Não. Ela não tinha escolha.

Por mais que desejasse odiar Edward por tê-la abandonado, tinha certeza de que seu coração ainda estava muito envolvido com ele.

**OooOooOooOooOooO**

Beeem, aí está! Aiai Eddie, essa vingança... E Bella? Será que confiar é o certo? Hnm...

Estão gostando? Por favor, comentem, eu gosto de reviews :(

Agradecimentos a annacarol por comentar.

Vemo-nos sexta! Beijos,

bye


	10. Capítulo 9

**Twilight não me pertence.**

**Véu de Lágrimas**

**Capítulo 9**

Quando Bella saiu da biblioteca, na segunda-feira à noite, notou uma limusine preta estacionada na frente do prédio e se lembrou dos tempos em que sempre havia um motorista lhe esperando na saída da LMS.

Uma importante mordomia que ela precisava esquecer por mais alguns meses.

Consultou o relógio de pulso que usava e percebeu que havia perdido a noção do tempo e permanecera na biblioteca por mais tempo do que deveria.

Talvez porque não desejasse voltar para casa e enfrentar o apartamento vazio, agora que Edward tinha ido para Cingapura.

Como estava tarde, ela pensou em apanhar um táxi. Apesar de esse gasto encurtar ainda mais seu pequeno orçamento.

Bella se aproximou da beirada da calçada e olhou para ambos os lados da rua, que parecia deserta naquele horário.

— Srta. Swan? — Uma voz masculina soou ao lado dela.

Ela virou o rosto e viu um homem alto e robusto se aproximar. Ele usava um uniforme de motorista e aparentava cordialidade nas feições.

Contudo, ela sabia que seu nome ainda constava na lista dos milionários e um sequestro não seria uma ideia descartável.

— Pare aí mesmo! — ela gritou.

O homem ergueu as mãos para o alto e parou onde estava.

— Calma senhorita! Meu nome é Jacob e o Sr. Cullen me pediu para que viesse buscá-la durante as noites em que ele precisasse estar ausente.

Ela não tinha nascido ontem, pensou. Não iria entrar em um carro com um estranho apenas porque ele sabia o nome de Edward.

— Eu não preciso de carona. Obrigada.

Ela tentou entrar de novo na biblioteca, mas as portas estavam trancadas por dentro. Talvez Mary tivesse colocado as travas de segurança assim que ela saíra.

Talvez ela devesse bater nos vidros até que Mary ou outra pessoa a ouvisse. E se isso não acontecesse, ela poderia correr até o estacionamento que ficava nos fundos do prédio e tentar encontrar algum funcionário que ainda estivesse de saída.

Só que para isso ela precisaria descartar as sandálias de salto que usava.

O homem se aproximou um pouco mais.

— O Sr. Cullen me preveniu de que talvez a senhorita agisse dessa maneira. E disse que eu deveria ligar para ele se isso acontecesse.

Ele enfiou a mão no bolso interno do paletó, e Bella se preparou para tirar as sandálias e correr. Então notou que não era uma arma que ele retirara do bolso, e sim um celular.

Ele chegou um pouco mais perto dela e Bella tornou a advertir, enquanto retirava seu celular da bolsa.

— Pare aí mesmo, ou vou chamar a polícia.

— Está bem. Eu vou ligar para o Sr. Cullen e acionar o viva-voz para que possa ouvi-lo.

Ele começou a digitar alguns números, e Bella se condenou por não aproveitar para fugir enquanto ele estava distraído. O problema era que o homem lhe parecia tão educado que talvez a história fosse verdadeira e Edward o tivesse contratado por estar preocupado com a segurança dela.

— Você a encontrou?

Ela reconheceu a voz de Edward assim que ele começou a falar.

— Sim, senhor. Ela está bem aqui na minha frente e está reagindo da maneira como o senhor previra. Eu acionei o viva-voz, quem sabe o senhor possa convencê-la de que eu não sou nenhum bandido.

— Você pode me ouvir, Bella?

— Sim — ela gritou para compensar a distância. Edward havia partido a menos de 24 horas e ela já sentia falta dele. Estava ansiosa para lhe contar sobre o seu dia e como estava se saindo na arrecadação de fundos para a biblioteca. A lista de doadores em potencial que ele lhe havia fornecido tinha sido um sucesso, e as contribuições foram maiores do que ela esperava.

— Jacob estará à sua disposição enquanto eu estiver fora — Edward prosseguiu. — Eu não quero que ande sozinha por aí.

Em parte, ela ficou feliz por saber que ele se preocupava com ela, mas, por outro lado, não gostava da ideia de que ele considerasse que ela faria alguma tolice.

— Eu não seria tão estúpida a ponto de caminhar sozinha tarde da noite. Eu estava esperando um táxi.

— Ótimo. Mas agora sabe que não precisará usar um táxi.

Bella pensou em argumentar com ele. Afinal, ela estava tentando provar que seria capaz de se manter sobre seus próprios pés sem a ajuda de ninguém. Depender de Edward não era melhor do que depender dos seus irmãos. Entretanto, recusar a oferta seria uma estupidez.

— Eu ficaria menos preocupado se você permitisse que o motorista a levasse para casa quando saísse da biblioteca — Edward insistiu. Parecia que ele tinha lido os pensamentos dela.

— Você poderia ter me avisado que havia contratado um motorista.

Após um breve momento de silêncio, Edward tornou a falar:

— Desligue o viva-voz e passe o celular para a Srta. Swan, Jake.

O motorista obedeceu.

Bella pressionou o celular contra o ouvido e aguardou que Edward falasse.

— Você me manteve tão ocupado que eu até me esqueci de pegar o número do seu celular quando saí do apartamento.

A lembrança da intimidade que eles desfrutaram fez com que seu sangue jorrasse mais forte nas veias, e ela sentiu o calor aquecer-lhe a pele ao saber exatamente de que maneira ele estivera ocupado.

Edward passara a noite do sábado e a maior parte do domingo na cama dela.

— Obrigada por se preocupar comigo, Edward.

Jacob abriu a porta de trás da limusine para que ela entrasse.

A maciez do banco de couro era reconfortante depois de ter passado o dia inteiro no desconfortável escritório da biblioteca.

— Nós fizemos uma bagunça em seu apartamento — Edward prosseguiu. — Por isso, eu pedi para Ella fazer uma faxina extra.

Ela sentiu uma pontada no ventre ao se recordar das loucuras sensuais que eles desfrutaram no último final de semana.

Sem querer, suas faces esquentaram.

— Obrigada, mas não será preciso. Eu já arrumei o apartamento.

— Tem certeza?

— Sim. Meu pai não acreditava que eu conseguisse dar conta das tarefas domésticas, mas eu consegui provar o contrário. — E, por mais que ninguém acreditasse, Bella gostava de ver o apartamento em ordem e ficava feliz de saber que tinha sido por conta de seu próprio esforço.

— Acho que Charlie a subestimou.

— Sei disso. Mas pretendo provar que sou mais do que um rosto bonito.

Edward deu uma risada sonora.

— Com certeza. Pense em mim quando você for para a cama esta noite.

— Acho que não preciso esperar pela noite para pensar em você.

— É muito bom saber disso. Devo retomar dentro de alguns dias. Boa noite, Bella.

Ele desligou o telefone de maneira abrupta e ela ficou decepcionada. Olhou para o celular durante alguns segundos e depois o devolveu para o motorista.

— A senhorita quer que a leve diretamente para casa ou precisará passar em algum lugar primeiro?

— Não, não preciso passar em nenhum lugar antes. Leve-me direto para casa, por favor.

Ela não podia esperar para se enfiar na banheira, relaxar a musculatura dolorida e ficar apenas meditando sobre como sua vida mudara de repente. Era interessante como a sua vida em Dallas já não lhe parecesse mais como uma sentença condenatória.

Naquela noite, ela dormiria com o travesseiro que Edward usara para sentir a proximidade dele. Ela mantinha esperanças de que, dessa vez, a história de amor entre eles não fosse mais interrompida, pois nem podia imaginar como seria sua vida se ela o perdesse outra vez.

**OooOooOooOooOooOooO**

No dia seguinte, enquanto ela se encontrava novamente na pequena sala que Mary lhe havia destinado como escritório, o celular dela tocou. Edward? Foi o seu primeiro pensamento. Contudo, o número que ela identificou no visor não era o dele e sim do seu irmão mais velho.

— Oi, Emmett! — ela exclamou, esperando que o irmão não notasse o desapontamento em seu tom de voz. — Será que o casamento de Jasper acabou provocando algumas ideias em você e Tara?

— Não se preocupe. Quando nós escolhermos uma data para o casamento, você será a primeira que ficará sabendo.

— Ah, então está bem. E como estão as coisas por aí?

— Eu estou ligando para lhe perguntar se você pode me ajudar com uma pesquisa sobre a Andvari. Eu sei que você lidou com ela nos últimos cinco anos.

— Por que está precisando de maiores informações sobre a Andvari?

— Porque a Teckitron, uma subsidiária da Andvari, acabou de comprar a empresa que financiou os novos navios que nosso pai encomendou.

— Isso significa que os novos proprietários podem ter o direito de executar os empréstimos no momento em que desejarem, não é?

— Isso mesmo — Emm concordou.

— Mas a LMS tem capital suficiente para cobrir a dívidase for necessário. – disse Bella.

— Jasper disse que nosso pai teve uma de suas brilhantes ideias para diminuir os gastoscom juros do empréstimo e acabou aplicando grande parte do capital da empresa em títulos que vencerão em longo prazo. Por outro lado, defasou o restante do capital na reforma de alguns navios antigos. Jasper tentou demovê-lo da ideia, mas você sabe como era nosso pai. Nós estamos promovendo uma auditoria para descobrir se a compra da financeira não se deve a algum plano para derrubar a LMS. Por isso preciso que você me forneça detalhes sobre a Andvari.

— E o que precisa saber?

— Eu preciso descobrir quem é realmente o dono da Andvari. O fato de essa empresa ter conseguido nos atormentar com o alto preço dos acessórios indispensáveis para a manutenção de nossos navios e atualmente comprar o direito aos títulos do empréstimo concedido para a LMS não parece ser uma mera coincidência.

— E o que você pensa disso?

— Acho que existe alguém interessado em arruinar a LMS. Algum tipo de vingança pessoal. O que não seria uma surpresa, já que nosso pai conseguiu fazer diversos inimigos.

Bella sentiu um frio na barriga ao entender a preocupação do irmão. Emmett não era o tipo de homem que se precipitava em seus julgamentos. Por isso, se ele estava preocupado, então deveria haver motivos reais que servissem de base para essa preocupação.

— Eu tenho um arquivo da Andvari no meu computador. Ele não está completo porque não consegui penetrar na burocracia da empresa. Vou pedir para a minha assistente enviá-lo para você via e-mail. E espero que tenha sorte em sua pesquisa.

— No caso de a Teckitron executar os títulos, o que poderá acontecer? — ela indagou.

Houve um silêncio, e Bella sentiu a pele se arrepiar.

— Bem, se houver tempo suficiente, talvez possamos levantar o capital. Mas, com todas aquelas cláusulas no testamento, a solução não será tão fácil. Parece que está tudo amarrado. Nós não podemos vender nada do patrimônio nem liquidar os investimentos enquanto não nos tornarmos os legítimos herdeiros da LMS.

— E quanto à obtenção de um novo empréstimo? — ela sugeriu.

— Nenhum de nós está apto a fornecer garantias para o credor enquanto não cumprirmos as malditas cláusulas do testamento. E ninguém seria louco de arriscar emprestar bilhões de dólares sem uma garantia segura. Que Deus nos ajude quando os termos do testamento se tornarem públicos. Será um prato cheio para a imprensa e um motivo legítimo para que a financeira exija o resgate dos títulos. — Após um breve intervalo para respirar, Emm resolveu mudar o assunto para aliviar a tensão: — Como você está Bella? E o que está acontecendo com Cullen?

Ela afastou a mecha de cabelos que lhe caía sobre o rosto e decidiu que deveria dizer a verdade para o irmão:

— Eu estou apaixonada por ele outra vez.

— Mas, Bella...

Ela não permitiu que ele terminasse o que iria dizer:

— Edward foi apenas mais uma vítima das maquinações de nosso pai.

— Acontece que ele aceitou o dinheiro da chantagem.

— Eu sei, mas ele teve boas razões para fazer isso.

— Não ponha uma venda nos olhos, Bella. Se Edward a traiu uma vez, ele fará isso de novo.

— Eu não acredito nisso — ela reafirmou.

— Para o seu bem, espero que esteja certa. Seja como for, quero que saiba que sempre estarei do seu lado.

Depois de uma hora que eles haviam terminado a conversa, um sinal na tela do computador indicou que ela havia recebido uma mensagem.

Temendo por novas más notícias por parte de Emm, ela afastou a lista de donativos na qual estava trabalhando e aproximou o laptop para mais perto do seu rosto.

**EMCullen**: Trabalhando?

Bella sentiu o pulso se acelerar quando viu o nome na caixa de mensagens no canto esquerdo do monitor.

Edward Masen Cullen. Esse era o mesmo nome que ela tinha dado ao filho que perdera.

Os olhos marejaram, e os dedos estavam trêmulos quando ela repousou as mãos sobre o teclado do laptop.

**IMSwan**: Sim. Como você conseguiu o meu MSN?

**EMCullen**: Eu tenho meus segredos. Talvez eu os revele quando estivermos na cama. Nus.

Bella sentiu um calor subir pelo corpo, desde os pés até a cabeça.

Já fazia uma semana que ele havia partido. Contudo, ele ligava todos os dias e lhe dizia que estava louco para estar em Dallas com ela.

**EMCullen:** Estarei em Dallas esta noite. E dessa vez quero experimentar a brincadeira da venda.

**IMSwan:** Mal posso esperar. Provavelmente chegarei tarde, porque tenho uma reunião com o comitê para colocá-los a par dos detalhes finais da organização do evento.

**EMCullen:** Boa sorte! Estarei esperando-a em casa. E quando estivermos na cama...

Bella ouviu o ruído de alguém limpando a garganta e virou a cabeça para trás. Tratava-se da Sra. Mary Branch, que se aproximava exibindo um sorriso feliz.

**IMSwan:** Preciso ir.

**EMCullen:** Até a noite.

— Você estava se comunicando com o Sr. Cullen? Bella fechou o laptop.

— Sim.

— Estou ansiosa para encontrá-lo — a mulher revelou. — O fato de ele ter recomendado você para nós foi uma benção!

Bella sentiu um arrepio percorrer-lhe a espinha.

— Edward me recomendou para esse trabalho?

— Sim. E foi a nossa salvação, já que nossa organizadora havia se demitido poucas horas antes do telefonema dele.

De repente, as palavras de Emmett ecoaram em sua mente: _Se Edward a traiu uma vez, ele fará isso de novo._ Depois de um suspiro contrariado, Bella perguntou:

— Será que poderíamos proceder à reunião do comitê antes do jantar?

Ela realmente precisava conversar com Edward o quanto antes para poder tranquilizar sua mente.

Bella sabia que seria capaz de passar as informações para o pessoal de forma rápida e se retirar. De qualquer maneira, ela estava ansiosa para rever Edward.

**OooOooOooOooOooOooO**

Pouco tempo depois, ela mal conseguia esperar que o elevador abrisse as portas no andar das coberturas. Edward havia de alguma maneira manipulado a contratação dela para fazer parte da equipe encarregada de angariar fundos para a biblioteca. Mas como e por que ainda era um mistério para Bella. Mary deveria ter percebido que deixara escapar algo que não deveria e, quando Bella a pressionou, ela se recusou a dar maiores informações.

Finalmente o elevador abriu as portas e Bella saiu tão apressada que quase trombou com a governanta de Edward, que vinha na direção contrária para entrar no elevador.

— Olá, Ella! Edward já chegou? — Bella perguntou sem se preocupar com rodeios. Os nove meses de exílio fizeram com que ela se familiarizasse com a mulher.

— Oi, Bella. Ele já chegou sim e está esperando por você. Quer que eu o avise que está aqui?

— Não se preocupe com isso. Eu quero fazer uma surpresa para ele.

Ella concordou com um sorriso.

— Acho que ele vai adorar a surpresa. Eu deixei o jantar aquecido no forno e a sobremesa está no refrigerador. Também já aprontei a mesa. O Sr. Cullen disse que vocês mesmos se serviriam e me dispensou. Mas, se você quiser, eu posso fazer isso.

— Eu agradeço, mas não é preciso. Sei que está louca para chegar em casa e cuidar dos seus filhos.

Ella tinha a vida que Bella gostaria de ter tido com Edward. A governanta tinha três filhos que a deixavam estafada com seus horários de escola e atividades esportivas. Ella e o marido desfrutavam de um amor tranquilo e um companheirismo invejável.

— Se você mudar de ideia quanto à limpeza de seu apartamento, bastará me avisar ou deixar recado com o Sr. Cullen.

— Obrigada, Ella. Acontece que estou determinada a mostrar para todos que sou perfeitamente capaz de cozinhar e cuidar do apartamento eu mesma. E, graças às numerosas dicas que você me deu, eu estou me saindo muito bem.

— Ora, não foi nada. Você deve seu sucesso a você mesma — a mulher respondeu com um sorriso satisfeito. — Tenha uma boa noite.

— Você também.

Ella entrou no elevador, e Bella se dirigiu para o apartamento de Edward.

Depois de entrar, deixou o laptop e a bolsa no canto do sofá mais próximo e seguiu na direção dos quartos.

— Edward?

Ela chamou, mas não houve resposta.

Quando entrou no quarto dele, ouviu o barulho do chuveiro no banheiro da suíte. Um sorriso curvou-lhe os lábios e ela pensou em acompanhá-lo no banho. Porém, depois do dia difícil que tinha enfrentado, preferiu seguir para a sala de jantar e provar um pouco do vinho que Ella havia deixado sobre a mesa para que eles se servissem.

Bella apanhou o saca-rolha que estava ao lado da garrafa e a abriu. Em seguida, serviu-se de um pouco da bebida e permitiu que o líquido saboroso lhe refrescasse a garganta ressecada.

Edward sabia mesmo como escolher um bom vinho.

Ela serviu a outra taça para Edward e seguiu para o quarto dele novamente.

Edward ainda estava no banho.

Após depositar as taças na mesinha de cabeceira da cama, ela se sentou na beirada do colchão e descalçou as sandálias. Se quisesse fazer-lhe uma surpresa, seria melhor se apressar. Despiu a blusa e a jogou para um lado com mais força do que o necessário. Então, a peça acabou por cair em cima da cômoda e derrubar uma pilha de cartas que estavam na superfície do móvel.

Ela se levantou da cama e se apressou em recolher a correspondência espalhada pelo carpete.

_Andvari?_ O nome familiar lhe chamou a atenção. A maioria das cartas estava endereçada para M. Cullen. Andvari, Inc.

M. Cullen só poderia significar Masen.

Com as mãos trêmulas, ela apanhou o restante das cartas. Não era à toa que ela não havia encontrado nada na pesquisa que fizera na internet.

Ela consultara o nome Edward Cullen, e não Masen Cullen.

Edward havia lhe contado que era dono de algumas empresas. A julgar pelo volume de cartas, a Andvari era uma delas. E se a Andvari incorporava a Teckitron... E para comprovar sua suspeita, a única carta que não havia caído no chão era de um diretor da Teckitron.

Ela se sentiu tentada a abri-la para descobrir se continha alguma informação sobre a compra da financeira que detinha os títulos de dívida da LMS. Contudo, outro envelope que havia caído próximo da porta desviou-lhe a atenção. Ela avançou alguns passos para recolher a carta. Assim que a segurou, um arrepio lhe percorreu a espinha ao observar que o remetente era a Mardi Gras Cruising.

_Mardi Gras._

A empresa que persistia em arruinar os negócios de Charlie Swan e à qual ele se referia como pior inimigo.

Bella sentiu a visão escurecer pela ira ao concluir que os maiores inimigos de seu pai se resumiam em uma só pessoa: Edward Masen Cullen.

As provas que ela tinha nas mãos revelavam exatamente o que Emmett havia previsto. Uma vingança pessoal.

E muito pessoal, ela diria. Já que fora Bella quem mais sofrera com as maquinações da Andvari. As noites sem dormir e 18 horas de trabalho por dia para conseguir encontrar fornecedores para os acessórios de que a LMS dependia para a manutenção de seus navios.

Mas por quê? Por que Edward estava fazendo isso?

O pai dela podia ter acabado com o casamento deles, porém dera dois milhões de dólares para Edward. Os dois milhões que Edward conseguira multiplicar e construir uma vida de opulência para si mesmo.

E, se ele fizera isso por acreditar que Bella também o traíra 11 anos antes, por que prosseguiria com a vingança agora que já sabia da verdade? E, pior: agora Edward queria tomar a LMS para si através da execução dos títulos da dívida contraída pelo empréstimo que Charlie fizera.

Por que seu próprio marido queria destruí-la?

Será que ele a odiava tanto assim?

* * *

**OooOooOooOooOooO**

Ihh, a bomba vai explodir. :(

Bella descobrindo... Qual será a reação de Edward, hein?

Ops, já está acabando! Kk. Teremos mais dois capítulos e o epílogo, que eu adorei.

Mas chega de contar. O próximo é o confronto do casal.

Beijos! Até sábado!


	11. Capítulo 10

**Twilight pertence a Stephenie Meyer.  
**

**Véu de Lágrimas**

**Capítulo 10**

A porta do box foi aberta e Edward olhou, espantado, para o lado de fora do vidro.

— Bella! — ele exclamou mais empolgado do que realmente gostaria de admitir. Ficou satisfeito ao observar que ela já havia despido a blusa e estava encantadora no sutiã rendado cor de pêssego, saia escura e pés descalços. — Você vai me acompanhar no banho?

— Seu canalha!

Essas palavras fizeram com que ele concentrasse o olhar nas feições furiosas que ela exibia. Uma das mãos abanava algo no ar. Edward levou alguns segundos para identificar as cartas.

Ele desligou o chuveiro para poder observar melhor o que ela tinha na mão e conseguiu distinguir no primeiro envelope o nome da Mardi Gras. Mas que droga! Ela tinha encontrado a correspondência que ele havia deixado em cima da cômoda para ler depois do banho. E não imaginava que Bella chegaria mais cedo.

— Bella...

— Seu crápula mentiroso!

— Eu posso explicar.

— Como poderá explicar o fato de ter tornado a minha vida um inferno nos últimos quatro anos? E agora, para completar, arrumou uma maneira de comprar os títulos de empréstimos concedidos para a LMS? Será que alguma vez pensou em mim durante esse tempo? Ou, como Emmett suspeitava essa questão não passava de uma vingança pessoal? Você não passa de um sádico egoísta, Edward Masen Cullen! Eu fico enjoada só de pensar que dei _seu nome_ para o _meu filho._

As palavras dela o atingiram como um soco no estômago. Ele amparou uma das mãos na parede de azulejos do cubículo ao sentir uma tontura o desequilibrar. O fato de ela confessar que dera seu nome ao filho deles tornava a perda ainda pior.

Bella não fez a mínima menção de tentar ajudá-lo a se recompor. Ao contrário: girou nos calcanhares e saiu do banheiro.

Assim que Edward sentiu a tontura se acalmar, saiu do box e apanhou uma toalha para secar o corpo. Em seguida, ajustou-a aos quadris e entrou no quarto.

Bella já havia vestido a blusa e calçado as sandálias. E estava a ponto de abrir a porta quando ele colocou uma das palmas imensas sobre a madeira para impedi-la de sair.

— Antes que vá embora, quero que ouça o que tenho para lhe dizer.

— Afaste-se de mim! Eu nunca mais quero ver você na minha frente.

O tom de voz estremecido demonstrava o quanto Bella estava magoada. A descoberta ferira seu peito como se tivesse levado uma punhalada.

— Eu nunca tive a intenção de magoar você, Bella.

— Mas você não fez outra coisa senão me magoar. E agora mais do que nunca. Fez amor comigo apenas para demonstrar o quanto poderia ter sido bom e, depois que conseguisse que eu me apaixonasse por você outra vez, pretendia tirar tudo de mim e me descartar.

Então ela estava apaixonada por ele outra vez? Ele sugou o ar com força para expandir os pulmões que ameaçavam se atrofiar.

— Minha vingança pessoal, como você afirmou, sempre foi contra seu pai e não contra você.

— Meu pai está morto! Assim como meus sentimentos por você.

Bella mantinha o olhar furioso, mas Edward pensava em arranjar uma maneira de mantê-la em Dallas até que ele conseguisse arranjar as coisas. Não poderia deixar que ela fosse embora. Não ainda.

— O que você vai fazer? Voltar correndo para Miami e entregar tudo para mim em uma bandeja?

Ela endireitou os ombros e empinou o nariz.

— Desgraçado!

Ela nem imaginava o quanto aquilo era verdade.

— Você pode fazer melhor do que isso, Bella. Sei que pode. Mostre-me a mulher poderosa que enfrentou a batalha dos preços altos que a Andvari impôs. Mostre-me a guerreira que existe em seu interior. A menos que deseje colocar tudo a perder e arruinar seus irmãos.

A cor sumiu das faces de Bella e seus lábios se estreitaram. Ele não se surpreenderia se ela o esbofeteasse.

— Eu espero que você queime no inferno junto com meu pai, Edward Masen Cullen!

— Ficar naquela cama de hospital me culpando de ter causado a morte de nosso bebê, saber que minha esposa não me desejava de volta e ter a opinião dos médicos de que eu talvez nunca mais saísse de uma cadeira de rodas já representou um verdadeiro inferno. Você tem razão de me acusar de fazer um jogo, mas eu jogo de maneira limpa, porque se quisesse fazer um jogo sujo eu teria deixado você dormir naquela noite até passar da meia-noite e acabar violando a cláusula determinada no testamento do seu pai. —disse Edward.

— E por isso você acha que está se redimido de todas as suas faltas? — A dor que ela exibia nos olhos despedaçou o coração de Edward. — Naquele acidente, eu perdi tudo o que possuía de mais sagrado: o homem que eu amava, o nosso filho e a chance de engravidar outra vez. — Ela suspirou antes de prosseguir: — Um mês depois, eu descobri que minha mãe tinha tirado a própria vida, em vez de ficar ao meu lado e me amar. Ela me abandonou como se eu não representasse nada na vida dela. Da mesma forma que você. Por isso, eu lhe digo que já perdi tudo o que eu tinha de maior importância. Coisas que o dinheiro não pode comprar. Por isso, não venha me falar de jogo ou de luta. Eu sobrevivi e lutei. E não fiz outra coisa a não ser seguir o jogo da vida. Porque eu precisava fazer isso ou acabaria como a minha mãe. E, acredite, houve dias em que eu considerei que a morte seria minha melhor opção. Eu achava que não tinha mais nenhum motivo para viver. — Ela deu um sorriso amargo. — Talvez o fato de saber que eu passei 11 anos desejando ter morrido com você naquele carro não signifique muito para a sua consciência. Você me perguntou por que eu não prossegui com os estudos de moda, como eu desejava. Agora eu vou lhe contar a verdadeira razão. Eu pouco me importava com a faculdade que estivesse cursando, porque eu não tinha intenção de me graduar. Passava a maior parte do tempo tentando encontrar coragem suficiente para acabar com a minha vida.

Ela abriu a porta e dessa vez Edward não tentou impedi-la de sair. As palavras dela o abalaram demais para tentar qualquer reação.

Depois que Bella saiu, Edward se recostou no batente da porta e a acompanhou com o olhar enquanto ela caminhava, apressada, através do corredor, na direção da porta dos fundos da cobertura.

_Ela havia considerado o suicídio._

Se Bella tivesse acabado com a própria vida, com certeza ele seria o culpado, Edward concluiu com tristeza.

* * *

Bella se acomodou em uma cadeira no terraço de seu apartamento para aproveitar o ar fresco. O calor estava sufocante. Os pensamentos, atribulados. Ela não podia deixar Dallas e prejudicar seus irmãos. O pessoal da biblioteca também contava com ela para realizar o evento. Ela precisava ser forte e enfrentar a situação. Fugir dos problemas ou chamar alguém para resgatá-la seria o mesmo que admitir a derrota.

Seu pai estava certo quando dissera que estava na hora de ela amadurecer e cuidar da própria vida.

Bella pegou o celular que havia colocado sobre a mesinha da varanda e tentou pela milésima vez ligar para Emmett. Contar para o irmão que ela tinha sido enganada por Edward outra vez era uma das coisas mais difíceis que precisava fazer. Ela nem mesmo se lembrava de, por acaso, em alguma das conversas que tivera com ele na cama, ter revelado alguma informação confidencial que o ajudasse a prejudicar a LMS.

Respirou fundo e pressionou a tecla de discagem automática.

— Emmett Swan — o irmão atendeu com a voz sonolenta.

Será que era tão tarde? Ela havia perdido a noção de tempo.

— Oi, Emm! Sou eu. Sinto muito se o acordei.

— O que aconteceu? — ele perguntou, alarmado, e a voz se tornou mais desperta.

— Você estava certo. Trata-se de uma vingança pessoal. Edward é o dono da Andvari e da Teckitron. E também da Mardi Gras.

Emm praguejou algo, e Bella conseguiu ouvir a voz de Tara fazendo perguntas e as respostas abafadas do irmão. Logo depois, ele tornou a falar no celular:

— Conte-me tudo o que descobriu.

Ela resumiu toda a história, e o irmão a ouviu com paciência. E quanto terminou de falar, a voz estava sufocada pela angústia da decepção.

— Você está bem, Bella? — Ele se preocupou ao notar a emoção que a abalava. — Se quiser eu posso providenciar um jato agora mesmo para buscá-la.

— Não, Emmett. Eu não vou desobedecer as cláusulas do testamento e permitir que aquele crápula fique com a LMS. Eu ficarei aqui até o tempo estipulado terminar. Você e Jasper prosseguirão com suas tarefas. Nós precisamos lutar até o fim.

— E o que você precisa que eu faça?

— Nada. Apenas mantenha os negócios da melhor maneira que você e Jasper conseguirem. Não se preocupe comigo. Eu ficarei bem.

As perguntas que ela fizera a si mesma desde que deixara o apartamento de Edward, de repente, saíram de seus lábios:

— Por que nosso pai fez isso, Emm? Por que nos ameaçou com a ideia de entregar tudo o que possuía para o homem que ele pagou para sair da minha vida? Por que ele escolheu Edward, em vez dos próprios filhos? Ele era um homem esperto e já deveria saber que era Edward quem possuía a Mardi Gras.

— Nosso pai era um homem excêntrico, Bella. É impossível entender as maquinações que passavam em sua mente. E você tem razão. Dessa vez, ele superou todas as expectativas. Todos nós sabíamos o quanto ele detestava Edward Cullen. Em parte porque achava que ele era um caçador de fortunas e, por outro lado, nosso pai não queria perder o controle que exercia sobre você.

— Controle?

— Sim, controle. Ele a oprimia porque você o fazia se lembrar de nossa mãe. A voz, o sorriso...

Bella sabia que Emmett deveria ter melhores recordações da mãe dele, porque ele tinha 14 anos de idade quando ela falecera. Ela apenas tinha vagas lembranças, e algumas até contraditórias. Em alguns momentos ela se recordava de que a mãe parecia adorá-la, e em outros, Renée se comportava como se a odiasse.

— Quando você estava com 12 anos de idade — prosseguiu o irmão — aconteceu uma ameaça de sequestro, e nosso pai ficou enlouquecido. Desde esse acontecimento, ele não tolerava que você ficasse distante das rédeas dele nem por um momento.

— Eu não sabia disso.

— Pode acreditar. Nosso pai a amava provavelmente além da pouca capacidade que tinha de amar alguém que não fosse ele mesmo.

— Você acha mesmo? Eu nunca imaginei que ele me amasse de verdade.

— Eu sei disso. Mas eu conhecia nosso pai o suficiente para lhe assegurar de que você foi a pessoa que ele mais amou. — Nesse ponto, Emmett limpou a garganta com um ruído para mudar de assunto. Ele sabia o quanto Bella era sensível. — Você tem certeza de que está bem?

— Sim. Não estou triste nem depressiva, se é isso que você quer saber. E acho bom que Edward não cruze o meu caminho outra vez.

— Quanto a Cullen...

Ela o interrompeu:

— Não se preocupe com ele. Agora que estou sabendo o que represento na vida dele, saberei lidar com a situação.

As palavras dela demonstravam coragem, mas Bella sabia que, ao mínimo sinal de vulnerabilidade, seus dois irmãos estariam em Dallas num piscar de olhos. Contudo, ela não pretendia deixar que isso acontecesse. Aquela batalha era dela e Bella precisaria vencê-la com suas próprias armas.

* * *

— Você tem muita coragem de aparecer aqui, Cullen! — Emmett Swan exclamou, indignado.

Edward não esperava uma recepção gentil quando entrou nos escritórios das Linhas Marítimas Swan, em Miami. Na verdade, até imaginava que poderia levar um soco no nariz se conseguisse passar da mesa de recepção.

E a julgar pelos olhares furiosos que os irmãos lhe lançavam do outro lado da mesa de reuniões, aquela suposição poderia se tornar realidade.

— Como está Bella? — Edward quis saber, uma vez que ela se recusava a falar com ele havia mais de duas semanas. Não importava o quanto ele insistisse em bater à porta do apartamento dela. Ela sempre se recusava a atendê-lo e nunca aceitara as flores que ele mandara lhe entregar nem as ofertas de pratos prontos preparados pelo chefe de cozinha que trabalhava para Edward.

— A vida da minha irmã não é da sua conta — Jasper vociferou.

— Só queria lhes dizer que não precisavam contratar um guarda-costas para ela. Eu jamais tentaria ferir Bella.

Eles haviam contratado um brutamontes para mantê-lo longe de Bella. Ela nunca deixava o apartamento sem estar acompanhada do gigante imbecil.

E isso deixava Edward frustrado. Eles moravam tão próximos e dava a impressão de que Bella estivesse vivendo em outro continente.

— O que você quer? — Emmett perguntou em tom áspero.

— Propor um acordo.

Os irmãos apenas o olharam com desconfiança, e nenhum dos dois o convidou a se sentar.

— Estou sabendo que, se os termos do testamento do seu pai não forem cumpridos, a Mardi Gras Cruising se tornará proprietária de todos os bens deixados por Charlie Swan.

Emmett plantou as palmas das mãos sobre a superfície da mesa e se inclinou de maneira ameaçadora.

— Como você sabe disso?

— Bella me contou uma parte, e o restante eu descobri quando li uma cópia do testamento de Charlie.

— Seu cretino! — Jasper exclamou por entre os dentes cerrados. — Como conseguiu essa cópia se o testamento ainda não foi divulgado?

— Acho que a frase preferida do pai de vocês era "todos têm um preço e uma fraqueza". Charlie se aproveitou da minha fraqueza e conseguiu descobrir o meu preço. Eu fui errado em aceitar o dinheiro dele e abandonar Bella. E a magoei profundamente. Minhas razões para ter aceitado o dinheiro não são suficientes para justificar o fato de ter me comportado como um covarde ganancioso.

Os irmãos ergueram as sobrancelhas ao mesmo tempo, surpresos com aquela admissão de culpa. Edward prosseguiu:

— Meu plano de vingança era contra Charlie, mas, como Bella salientou, ele já está morto. Por isso, acho que está na hora de eu acabar com isso. Eu vim até aqui para lhes dizer que pretendo vender a Mardi Gras para a LMS. — E, diante do olhar atônito dos irmãos, Edward colocou sua pasta sobre a mesa e, depois de abri-la, retirou um documento. — Eu já pedi que meus advogados redigissem o contrato.

— Por quê? — Emmett perguntou em tom de suspeita.

— Se a Linhas Marítimas Swan incorporar a Mardi Gras, então não importará mais se vocês cumprirão ou não as cláusulas do testamento de Charlie. A LMS será a dona de todos os bens de qualquer maneira, porque será dona também da Mardi Gras.

— Devo concordar que existe uma perfeita lógica no que está dizendo — Jasper comentou enquanto folheava as folhas do contrato. — Mas eu preciso consultar nossos advogados antes de qualquer coisa.

— Fique à vontade — Edward concordou. Jasper meneou a cabeça e declarou:

— Nós não podemos fazer isso. Não temos dinheiro suficiente em caixa. O que você já deve saber muito bem, já que adquiriu os títulos de empréstimo da LMS. E se quiser executar a dívida, estaremos em situação pior do que a inicial.

— Eu não pretendo executar a dívida. Os pagamentos serão efetuados nas datas estipuladas no documento original. E quanto ao preço que estou pedindo pela Mardi Gras, não acredito que não possam pagar. Examinem o último parágrafo da página cinquenta.

Os irmãos se apressaram em verificar o que dizia o contrato. Segundos depois, Emmett o fitou com incredulidade.

— Por acaso perdeu o juízo? Edward sorriu.

— Seu pai queria vender todas as suas propriedades para a Mardi Gras por um dólar; acho justo manter o mesmo preço que ele determinou.

Edward estava disposto a perder bilhões, mas tinha confiança de que recuperaria o prejuízo de alguma maneira. As duas semanas que passara distante de Bella o ensinaram que algumas coisas valem mais do que o dinheiro.

Jasper estreitou o olhar.

— E qual é seu objetivo final?

Edward balançou a cabeça, demonstrando compreensão. Estava claro que deveria haver outro interesse em jogo, porque sempre deveria existir um objetivo por trás de um negócio que parecia bom demais para ser verdade.

— Demitam o guarda-costas. Eu preciso falar com Bella.

— Ela não quer falar com você — Jasper assegurou.

— Esse é o objetivo final que você queria saber. Ou eu consigo conversar com ela, ou nada feito. É pegar ou largar.

Jasper ainda o olhava como se quisesse esbofeteá-lo, mas Emmett começava a adquirir um novo conceito a respeito da dignidade de Edward.

— Está bem. Você terá uma noite para tentar convencê-la. Depois disso, se ela insistir em não querer mais nada com você, então não haverá negócio algum entre nós e você deverá ficar o mais distante dela possível.

— Combinado — Edward aceitou e estendeu a mão para firmar o acordo.

* * *

**OooOooOooOooOooO**

Explodiu... E agora, hein?

Parece que Edward caiu em si, mas será tarde?

E esse acordo entre os irmãos de Bella e Edward? Hnm...

Vamos ver a reação dela no próximo u.u

Agradecendo a Annacaroll, Soniabernadete58,Priscila Cullen e AgathaRoesler pelos comentários

Reta Final, mais um capítulo e o epílogo, se não me engano. Rs

Bye e até quinta! :*


	12. Capítulo 11

Twilight não me pertence.

**Nota:... É O ÚLTIMO. AAAH. Mas não se preocupem, há o epílogo *-***

**Véu de Lágrimas**

**Capítulo 11**

* * *

— Você precisa se apressar ou não conseguirá chegar em casa antes da meia-noite, Cinderela.

Bella levou um susto quando ouviu a voz de Edward atrás dela e quase perdeu o equilíbrio.

— Vá embora, Edward! Eu não quero falar com você!

Ela tinha conseguido evitá-lo por duas semanas, e o trabalho intenso com a aproximação do evento havia contribuído para que ela se distraísse dos pensamentos melancólicos que a atormentavam.

Ela o vira quando ele entrara no salão trajando um elegante smoking. Seu primeiro pensamento foi o de sair correndo. Depois, ela pensou melhor e decidiu que não poderia abandonar sua equipe no meio da festa. Era muito doloroso olhar para o homem por quem ela se apaixonara e confiara por duas vezes, e, nas duas ocasiões, ele escolhera o dinheiro em vez do seu amor. Porém, em vez de fugir, ela preferiu prosseguir com seu papel de mestre de cerimônias e simplesmente ignorou a presença dele.

Bella olhou impaciente, para os dois lados da rua. Onde estaria o carro com o motorista que ela contratara para buscá-la? Se ele não chegasse logo, ela teria que conseguir um táxi. Entretanto, como o evento terminara havia menos de 15 minutos, Bella duvidava que encontrasse um táxi disponível.

— Eu dispensei o motorista que você havia contratado — Edward confessou como se estivesse lendo os pensamentos dela.

— Por que fez isso? Você não tinha esse direito! Ou será que se trata de mais uma trama para conseguir roubar as propriedades do meu pai?

— Seus irmãos ainda não lhe contaram?

— Contaram o quê?

— Sobre o que conversamos.

— Você conversou com Emmett e Jasper? Sobre o quê?

Ele balançou a cabeça e deu um sorriso irônico.

— Eu vou levá-la para casa antes que se atrase. Mas terá que confiar em mim.

— Confiar em você? Como ousa me pedir isso?

— Só mais uma vez. Por favor, Bella.

Ela fitou os olhos verdes de Edward e por um instante acreditou na sinceridade que via neles. Ela podia estar sendo idiota por não mandá-lo para o inferno naquele exato momento, mas decidiu que seria capaz de enfrentá-lo. Bella havia prometido a si mesma que resolveria seus problemas sem precisar sair correndo de quem quer que fosse.

— Tudo bem. Onde está o seu carro?

— Siga-me — Edward ordenou e tentou segurar seu cotovelo. Mas Bella afastou o braço, e ele desistiu.

Edward tornou a entrar no prédio da biblioteca e não parecia ter pressa.

— Onde estamos indo, Edward? Eu estou atrasada e não tenho tempo para passeios.

— Precisamos ir para a cobertura do prédio.

— E por quê?

— Porque é onde fica o heliporto.

— Você chegou aqui de helicóptero?

— Sim. Eu estava fora da cidade e meu voo iria atrasar por mais de uma hora. Por isso, decidi pelo helicóptero, já que existe um heliporto na cobertura da biblioteca e também no nosso prédio.

Carro? Helicóptero? O que importava desde que ela chegasse ao apartamento antes da meia-noite.

O elevador chegou e eles entraram. As portas se abriram no último andar e, ainda assim, eles precisaram subir mais um lance de escada.

— Como você conseguiu permissão para usar o heliporto?

— Fiz uma generosa doação.

Assim que terminaram de subir os últimos degraus, Edward abriu a porta que conduzia ao terraço e ela avistou um pequeno helicóptero branco e azul que os aguardava.

— Você também fez uma doação para fazer com que a administradora da biblioteca me pedisse para ajudar na promoção do evento?

Os olhos verdes de Edward se arregalaram com a surpresa.

— Você pensou que eu nunca descobriria? O dinheiro é tudo para você, não é? Você é idêntico ao meu pai! Os fins sempre justificam os meios. E alcançar seu objetivo é o que interessa.

Naquele momento, Edward parou e a forçou a fazer o mesmo.

— Na minha busca por vingança contra seu pai, eu fiquei tão obcecado por humilhá-lo da mesma maneira como ele havia me humilhado que acabei me tornando igual a ele. Mas isso acabou.

Ela ergueu o olhar para o alto e bufou:

— Ah, sei... Deve ser mesmo humilhante aceitar dois milhões de dólares.

— Ele me fez implorar... Charlie me fez enxergar o quanto eu ficaria endividado com as contas do hospital. E o peso que eu representaria para você e para a minha família. Até mesmo mencionou o fato de me denunciar para a polícia pela morte do bebê, devido à minha imprudência ao volante. E isso representaria gastos com a justiça e talvez algum tempo na prisão. E antes que ele acabasse comigo, eu me vi implorando para que ele me ajudasse.

Bella sabia que aquilo parecia com as manipulações de seu pai e entendia como Edward deveria ter se sentido humilhado. Mas tentar destruir os negócios dela e de seus irmãos por causa do que o pai dela havia feito com ele?

— Por favor. Apenas me leve para casa.

Ele a ajudou a subir no helicóptero e, instantes depois, eles sobrevoavam os céus de Dallas.

Eles viajavam em silêncio até que o tintilar de chaves chamou a atenção de Bella. Edward balançava entre os dedos um chaveiro com o emblema da Mercedes.

— O que é isso?

— Um presente para você. Parabéns por ter passado no teste e ter obtido sua licença de motorista.

— Como você sabe disso?

— Porque me empenhei o suficiente para descobrir. Estou orgulhoso de você, Bella.

Ela sentiu o coração apertar e os olhos marejarem.

— Não, Edward. Por favor. Não tente me atrair com suas mentiras.

— Não estou mentindo.

Ela virou o rosto para a janela, a fim de fugir dos olhos verdes que tanto a perturbavam. Ela odiava sentir que ainda estava atraída por ele e queria confiar naquelas palavras.

Ela avistou o prédio onde eles moravam e consultou o relógio. Ainda faltavam vinte minutos para a meia-noite. Ao menos, ele não mentira sobre o fato de trazê-la em tempo para casa.

Ela sentiu o estômago revirar no instante em que o helicóptero pousou no topo do prédio.

Edward abriu a porta e a ajudou a descer. Ele disse algo para o piloto e depois a conduziu para a porta que levava ao interior do prédio.

Após alguns minutos, eles estavam na porta do apartamento dela.

— Vai me convidar para entrar?

Bella sabia que deveria improvisar uma desculpa e mandá-lo embora. Mas algo mais forte do que ela a impedia de fazer isso.

— Bem, já que fez a gentileza de me dar uma carona acho que merece entrar por alguns minutos e desfrutar de um drinque.

Edward a seguiu até a sala de visitas e, com o canto dos olhos, vistoriava o lugar como se esperasse que alguém a estivesse aguardando.

— Prefere vinho ou uísque?

Ele abanou uma das mãos no ar e recusou a oferta.

— Não quero beber nada, obrigado. Eu apenas entrei porque queria me desculpar por tê-la subestimado há 11 anos. A verdade é que não foi você quem falhou comigo. Eu fui o único culpado. Eu me sentia tão humilhado que achava que você não me aceitaria da maneira como eu havia ficado. Por isso, eu quis rejeitá-la primeiro, antes que você me rejeitasse. Queria salvar o pouco de amor-próprio que ainda me restava.

A honestidade dessas palavras a deixou comovida.

— Você estava assustado.

Ele comprimiu os lábios e concordou com um aceno de cabeça.

— Estava aterrorizado. Mas nunca fiquei tão assustado quanto no dia em que você me contou que esteve à beira do suicídio. Se você tivesse feito isso, eu nunca mais me recuperaria da culpa. Eu tive ajuda profissional, como também da minha família.

— Mas deveria ter contado também com a minha ajuda.

— Agora eu sei que isso teria sido o certo a ser feito, Bella. Nós teríamos ajudado um ao outro a superar os tempos difíceis. E você jamais teria pensado em... — Ele se interrompeu por medo de pronunciar a palavra "suicídio".

Bella podia entender a reação dele. A maioria das pessoas tem uma verdadeira aversão a conversar sobre o lado mais obscuro da depressão.

— Isso é passado, Edward. Os médicos acreditam que aquela fase aconteceu por uma combinação de tristeza e depressão pós-parto. Agora eu estou bem.

Ele ergueu a mão e afagou-lhe um lado do rosto.

— Eu não posso voltar ao passado e desfazer todas as coisas que fiz de errado, Bella. Mas eu juro que nunca mais irei subestimá-la outra vez. E jamais farei qualquer escolha de maneira deliberada que possa magoar você. Eu preciso de você em minha vida e, se me der uma segunda chance, eu poderei provar todas essas coisas para você.

As palavras de Edward penetravam fundo no coração de Bella. Uma parte dela gritava para aceitar, mas a outra pedia para ter cautela.

Incapaz de falar, por causa da enorme emoção que lhe bloqueava a garganta, ela sacudiu a cabeça e recuou alguns passos.

Edward prosseguiu:

— Meu desejo por vingança está acabado. Eu havia transformado a LMS num símbolo do orgulho que eu havia perdido quando aceitei o dinheiro do suborno. Eu estava envergonhado. Eu sabia que o que eu tinha feito era errado e que não passava de um covarde por não ter tido a coragem de encarar você e suportar a eventual rejeição como um homem de verdade. De alguma maneira, eu convenci a mim mesmo de que, se conquistasse a LMS e conseguisse humilhar seu pai da mesma maneira como ele tinha feito comigo, eu conseguiria recuperar a fé que havia perdido em mim mesmo.

Ela mordiscou o lábio inferior para conter um soluço.

— Meu pai magoou muitas pessoas. E eu não posso perdoá-lo por isso. Só não entendo a razão de ele ter ameaçado entregar todas as suas propriedades para você, se os filhos não conseguissem cumprir as cláusulas que ele determinou no testamento.

— Eu não tenho ideia do motivo que o levou a fazer isso. Só sei que ele esteve o tempo todo acompanhando meu progresso e talvez estivesse admirado por eu ter me tornado igual a ele. — Aproximando-se dela, ele apoiou as mãos em seus ombros e concluiu: — Acontece que eu não sou mais o homem ambicioso e vingativo. E a única coisa de que tenho certeza é de que eu a amo, Bella, e nunca deixei de amar. Por isso, eu lhe peço que me dê mais uma chance para que eu possa fazer as coisas certas dessa vez.

Os pensamentos dela estavam tão atribulados que a cabeça chegava a doer. Será que deveria confiar nele mais uma vez? Ela não era mais a garota inocente que ele havia iludido, e talvez nunca tivesse a vida que havia planejado.

O celular de Bella tocou. Ela o ignorou. Contudo, quem quer que fosse continuou insistindo.

— Por que não atende a ligação? — Edward perguntou. Ela verificou o visor do aparelho e respondeu:

— É Emmett. Eu falarei com ele mais tarde.

— Faça isso agora — ele insistiu.

Ela o olhou com desconfiança. Então decidiu atender a ligação:

— Oi, Emm.

— Cullen está com você?

— Sim, por quê?

— Dê um dólar para ele e lhe diga que o negócio está fechado.

— E por que eu devo fazer isso?

— Apenas dê um dólar para ele, Bella. Cullen lhe explicará o motivo — Emm finalizou e encerrou a ligação.

Bella ficou olhando para o aparelho por alguns segundos. Depois comentou em voz alta:

— Que estranho! Emmett me pediu que lhe desse um dólar e dissesse que o negócio estava fechado. O que isso significa?

Um sorriso se instalou nos lábios sensuais de Edward.

— Você precisa de um dólar emprestado?

— Não. Eu tenho um dólar, mas por que eu devo entregá-lo para você?

Edward estendeu a mão para receber o dólar. Bella retirou da bolsa uma moeda no valor de um dólar e a socou na palma da mão dele.

Ele colocou a moeda no bolso traseiro da calça e explicou:

— Eu fui para Miami a fim de oferecer uma proposta para os seus irmãos.

Ela estreitou o olhar.

— Que tipo de proposta?

— Vender a Mardi Gras para a LMS porum dólar. O mesmo preço que seu pai havia estipulado no testamento para que a LMS fosse vendida para a Mardi Gras, no caso de vocês não conseguirem cumprir as cláusulas requeridas.

— O quê?!

— Isso mesmo. E você acaba de comprar a Mardi Gras. A LMS se tornará proprietária da Mardi Gras assim que os papéis estiverem devidamente assinados e registrados. Assim que tudo estiver em ordem, você poderá sair do apartamento e ir para onde quiser. Não estará mais presa às cláusulas do testamento.

— Eu não entendo. O que deu em você? Por que decidiu perder uma empresa bilionária como a Mardi Gras? Isso não faz sentido. Duas semanas atrás, você estava empenhado em destruir a LMS!

— O que diz o velho ditado? Quando você ama uma pessoa, deve deixá-la livre para escolher o que quiser. Por isso, eu a estou libertando. Não precisará mais ficar aqui apenas para cumprir os termos do testamento e não perder a LMS para a Mardi Gras. Porque, de qualquer maneira, os bens do seu pai serão de vocês, mesmo que sejam passados para a Mardi Gras, agora que a Mardi Gras pertence à LMS.

— E isso é legal?

— De acordo com meus advogados, a resposta é sim. E tenho certeza de que os advogados da LMS chegaram à mesma conclusão, caso contrário Emmett não teria lhe pedido para me entregar um dólar e informar que o negócio estava fechado.

— Está querendo me dizer que vendeu a Mardi Gras por um dólar apenas para que eu obtivesse a liberdade?

— Eu quero que você seja feliz, Bella. Seja comigo ou não. Isso é o que eu sempre desejei. Mesmo quando a abandonei, há 11 anos.

Bella sentiu a visão se turvar por conta das lágrimas que começavam a jorrar.

— Apesar de tudo, eu vou permanecer em Dallas até o final do prazo estipulado no testamento. E farei isso porque meu pai acreditava que eu iria falhar. Eu preciso provar a todos e a mim mesma que sou capaz de enfrentar qualquer dificuldade que a vida me ofereça.

Edward sorriu, satisfeito.

— Essa é a atitude da mulher que mandou a Andvari para o inferno nos últimos quatro anos.

— Mas eu não sou mais a garota por quem você se apaixonou há 11 anos. Não posso mais lhe proporcionar uma família. Não posso lhe dar os filhos que planejamos.

— Nós não precisamos ter filhos para sermos felizes juntos.

— Eu nem mesmo sei se poderei adotar crianças. Os médicos me avisaram de que eu poderia ter chances de carregar os genes defeituosos da minha mãe. E se eu acabar doente como ela?

— Você me disse que eu não lhe dei a chance de provar que poderia lidar com a minha paralisia. E agora está fazendo o mesmo comigo?

— Mas...

Ele a interrompeu:

— Eu quero que saiba que eu a amarei ainda que você acabe como a sua mãe. E, se decidir me aceitar, eu prometo cuidar de você se isso acontecer. — Levando uma das mãos dela aos lábios, ele beijou carinhosamente o dorso de seus dedos. — Eu a amo e quero que me deixe provar esse amor. Case-se comigo, Bella.

— Mas ainda estamos casados!

— Não importa. Eu quero repetir a cerimônia. E dessa vez, para sempre.

— Se isso é importante para você, então minha resposta é sim.

* * *

**OooOooOooOooOooO**

UHUUL aí está! Se resolveram, aiai *-*

E é o fim!

Mas ainda tem o epílogo gente, que me emocionou u.u

Agradecimentos a Guest, Natalocas, Regina Wassally e AgathaRoesler pelos comments!

Beijos e até sexta! :*


	13. Epílogo

**Twilight pertence a minha xará Meyer :)  
**

Nota**:... ACABOU. AAAh. **

**Véu de Lágrimas**

**Epílogo**

* * *

Acomodada atrás de sua escrivaninha na KMS, Bella suspirou. Estava feliz de estar em casa novamente e de volta ao trabalho.

O tempo que restava do exílio passou rapidamente graças à companhia constante de Edward. A vida estava boa demais para ser verdade. Um marido que a adorava, o trabalho que amava e suas famílias em perfeita harmonia. Ela olhou com ternura para a foto mantida sobre a mesa e que exibia os sorrisos felizes da família reunida na festa de "casamento" que havia sido oferecida por Edward.

A voz da secretária no interfone interrompeu-lhe os devaneios:

— Srta. Swa..., quero dizer, Sra. Cullen, o seu marido está aqui e deseja vê-la.

— Peça que ele entre, Ângela.

Pouco depois, Edward entrava e estava magnífico no terno preferido dela. Aquele que combinava com os expressivos olhos verdes do marido e realçava o vermelho dourado dos cabelos lisos, e perfeitamente aparados.

Ela se levantou e contornou a mesa para abraçá-lo.

Edward inclinou a cabeça e beijou-lhe os lábios.

Ela adorava os beijos dele. Os vorazes, os gentis, os provocantes e especialmente aqueles como o de agora, que prometiam muito mais do que um beijo logo mais à noite.

— Está tudo bem em seu primeiro dia de trabalho?

— Tudo ótimo!

— Então, acho que está pronta para receber uma surpresa — ele revelou e retirou do bolso interno do paletó duas cartas.

— O que é isso?

— As últimas mensagens do seu pai. Ele determinou para Richards que cada uma delas fosse entregue para cada um de seus filhos depois que cumprissem os termos do testamento. Emmett e Jasper já receberam as deles. O advogado pediu que eu lhe entregasse a sua.

— Ele me deixou duas cartas?

— Não. Uma delas ele escreveu para mim.

— Para você? Que estranho!

— Pois é. Qual delas você quer ler primeiro?

— A minha — Bella se apressou em dizer e se sentou no sofá num canto do escritório. Edward se acomodou ao lado dela.

Ela abriu o envelope e estendeu a carta sobre o colo, para que Edward pudesse ler junto com ela.

Procurando conter as lágrimas, ela baixou os olhos para o papel e reconheceu a caligrafia do pai que lhe dizia:

_Bella,_

_Se você está lendo esta carta, é sinal de que passou no teste final que seu velho pai armou para você. Eu estou provavelmente no lugar onde você falou muitas vezes que deveria estar: ardendo no inferno. Sei que dizia isso apenas da boca para fora, mas eu sei que mereço isso por conta dos inúmeros erros que cometi em minha vida. E um deles foi o de querer tratar você com excesso de autoritarismo. Minha única desculpa é a de que eu tive duas razões para agir dessa maneira. A primeira foi por conta do pedido de sua mãe, minha adorada esposa, Renée. Ela me fez prometer que eu cuidaria de você quando percebeu que os sintomas da doença haviam se agravado e ela não conseguiria exercer o papel de mãe que sempre almejara. Por isso, nunca duvide do grande amor que ela nutria por você. Ela apenas não conseguia lidar com os demônios que a atormentavam. E, infelizmente, eu também não consegui fazer isso por ela, por mais que tivesse tentado._

_A segunda razão foi a de que você me lembrava da sua mãe em diversos pontos: o sorriso, a maneira de falar... Embora você demonstrasse ser bem mais forte do que ela jamais foi. Eu quase não sobrevivi à perda da sua mãe e tinha certeza de que não poderia suportar a tristeza se algo acontecesse com você._

_E quando quase a perdi naquele acidente, eu me dei conta dos erros que havia cometido ao colocar à sua disposição um motorista particular para impedir que você aprendesse a dirigir. Se você estivesse acostumada a dirigir, não teria distraído Edward, e o acidente não teria acontecido. Você não teria perdido o meu primeiro neto nem a possibilidade de ser mãe outra vez._

_A culpa me acompanhou em todos os dias da minha vida. E meu erro foi ainda maior quando afastei Cullen de você._

_Eu estava errado sobre ele, Bella._

_E você sabe muito bem quanto me custa admitir meus erros. Eu nunca deveria ter tentado bancar Deus. Edward a amava, e eu não tinha o direito de tirá-lo de você. De maneira vergonhosa, eu me aproveitei do momento de fraqueza dele para bani-lo de sua vida._

_E esse é um dos maiores arrependimentos que carrego comigo. Na intenção de livrá-la de um possível fardo, eu afastei o grande amor de sua vida e lhe neguei a chance de viver a mesma felicidade que compartilhei com sua mãe. E por mais que eu tenha sofrido com a morte dela, eu faria tudo de novo, apenas para reviver os bons momentos que desfrutamos juntos._

_A ideia de mandar você para Dallas, onde teria a oportunidade de se encontrar com Edward outra vez, talvez tenha sido uma tentativa tardia. Mas eu tinha que tentar._

_Eu sei que você deve ter me odiado por causa dos termos do testamento, mas eu tinha esperanças de que você vencesse a batalha, porque eu sei que você é uma guerreira._

_Se estiver lendo esta carta ao lado de Cullen, então eu desejo que vocês sejam felizes pelo resto de suas vidas. E eu terei conseguido remediar o maior dos meus erros ao mandá-la para Dallas._

_E se ele não estiver ao seu lado, então Edward não era o homem que eu pensava e não é digno de você._

_Pior para ele!_

_Mas, como sei que você é teimosa como seu velho pai, se ele não estiver ao seu lado e você ainda o quiser, vou lhe confiar a última cartada. Os papéis do divórcio foram forjados. Eu deixei uma carta com Richards esclarecendo tudo. Por isso, vocês ainda estão casados. E se o amor de vocês for verdadeiro, eu tenho certeza de que nada os afastará outra vez._

_Meus derradeiros conselhos para você são esses:_

_Lembre-se de que, se não acreditar em si mesma, ninguém mais poderá fazer isso por você. E eu espero que esse ano de exílio tenha lhe ensinado essas coisas._

_E, em segundo lugar, viva sua vida de maneira completa. Assuma os bons ou maus momentos, antes que o tempo passe e acabe se arrependendo pelas coisas que deixou de fazer ou de dizer. Como aconteceu comigo._

_Eu nunca lhe disse que a amava, e agora não tenho outra chance, a não ser a de lhe dizer isso através de um escrito no papel. Tarde demais..._

_Eu amo você, minha garotinha. E estou muito orgulhoso de você. Sua mãe também deve estar, onde quer que ela esteja. Você é a melhor coisa que eu e Renée fizemos juntos. A melhor parte de nós dois transmitida para você._

_Do seu pai, Charlie Swan._

Bella não conseguiu impedir o pranto que lhe inundava as faces. Edward lhe ofereceu um lenço, e ela o aceitou. Enquanto enxugava as lágrimas, comentou:

— Meus pais me amavam... Você não pode imaginar quantas vezes eu duvidei disso.

Ele enlaçou os ombros dela e falou com suavidade na voz:

— Eu não lhe disse que é impossível não amar você?

— Meu pai não explicou por que decidiu entregar a LMS para a Mardi Gras, no caso de seus filhos não cumprirem as cláusulas do testamento.

— Talvez a resposta esteja na carta que ele deixou para mim — Edward sugeriu e abriu o envelope. Retirou a carta e a colocou sobre os joelhos para que Bella acompanhasse a leitura.

_Cullen,_

_Eu cometi muitos erros com os meus filhos, mas com você foi o pior deles._

_Eu acompanhei o seu progresso por todos esses anos. Tinha esperanças de comprovar que você não passava de um caçador de dotes. Mas eu estava errado. E você me fez engolir meu próprio orgulho. Eu tive que reconhecer que você é um homem muito mais audacioso do que eu jamais fui. Sua ambição e inteligência fizeram com que eu me lembrasse de mim mesmo quando tinha a sua idade. Só que você é mais esperto e mais paciente._

_Eu sei que você aceitou o meu dinheiro, mas o fato de ter colocado sua família em primeiro lugar me mostrou o erro que cometi em separar você de minha filha. Para minha surpresa, você conseguiu multiplicar o dinheiro que lhe dei, até o ponto de poder usá-lo contra mim. Eu tiro o chapéu para você, Edward._

_Eu sei que está pretendendo arruinar a LMS, e como não estarei por perto para saber-se irá conseguir, decidi passá-la para você como prêmio em resposta à sua esperteza. Mas devo confessar que tenho esperança de que meus filhos tenham a garra suficiente para impedir que isso aconteça._

_Mas que seja uma batalha honesta. Eu sei que você deve ter arrumado uma maneira de ler uma cópia do meu testamento e descobrir que só precisaria impedir Bella de cumprir a parte dela. E com o seu charme, isso não seria difícil. Porém, se você está lendo esta carta, é porque agiu da maneira correta._

_Eu lhe proporcionei uma segunda chance de escolher entre o dinheiro e minha filha. E você fez a coisa certa. Por isso, eu tenho que respeitar o homem cujo código moral o impediu de escolher o caminho mais fácil._

_Cuide bem da minha garotinha, Cullen. E ame os filhos que decidirem adotar até o seu último suspiro._

_Com toda a minha admiração, Charlie Swan._

Novas lágrimas invadiram as faces de Bella.

— Ele achava que nós iríamos adotar filhos.

— Eu estou plenamente satisfeito em compartilhar minha vida apenas com você.

— Mas nós sempre quisemos ter uma família numerosa!

— Poderemos criar gatos ou cães.

— Eu prefiro adotar crianças. Ou, se preferir, poderíamos contratar uma mãe de aluguel.

Ele afagou um lado do rosto dela com o dorso de uma das mãos e a olhou com ternura.

— Eu aceitarei tudo o que você quiser desde que nunca se esqueça de que ter você ao meu lado para o resto da vida é tudo de que preciso. - com essas palavras, selou um beijo prometendo a eternidade.

* * *

**Cabou :'(**

**OooOooOooOooOooO**

É, não foi enorme, mas explicou as atitudes cretinas de Charlie com Bella e Edward. Já estou com saudades, mimi'

Gostei de traduzir, foi muito legal, mas agora terminarei meus outros projetos que já criaram teia :(

Agradecimentos a MillaPattzz, Acdy-chan, AgathaRoesler, Jana, Feh, Soniabernadete58, Natalocas, Guest e Regina Wassaly pelas reviews w terem acompanhado até o fim!

Até a próxima, Tigerslade :*


End file.
